My hero
by ShirakaneChan
Summary: It been six months since Lissana came back and no one sees me. I've grown stronger. When the guild shows they no longer want Lucy with the exception of master Makarov Lucy leaves fairytail to train and become stronger. With no intention of rejoining the guild what will happen when she finds laxus . sorry new to fanfiction read and hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone I'm thinking it's going to be a lalu its a Lucy leaves clichè honestly I hate seeing so little in the lalu area of fanfiction like I ship Nalu but I like reading about the other ships out there alot anyways I don't own Fairy Tail if I did Natsu and Lucy would probably already have 33 babies. Quick summary: its been six months since anyone in fairy tail has even paid attention to lucy after being told she should leave she does but she will find something and maybe even someone better. Anywho enjoy and go easy first time fanfictioner here_.

It's been almost six months since Lissana came back from the 'dead.' Six months the guild has been partying, and six months since anyone in the guild has spoken to me. Im standing at the request board trying to find a good solo mission. I have been doing alot of those lately, after all with my team not talking to me I had to make money somehow. I am honestly really happy I took all those solo missions, I've become a lot stronger. I can summon four spirits at once without being tired, Use a spirit merge which allows me to take on some of their powers, and cast Urano Metria by myself. I even got better at my hand to hand combat and learned how to use a sword. I reached out to grab a request off the board only to have it snatched away. Annoyed I look at the person who took the request. " Hey! I was going to take that request!" I say angrily. Normally I wouldn't have reacted this way but you can only be invisible so long before you snap. Natsu stood there looking at the request not even caring that I was there. "Hey guys I got a good request!" He took the request and went towards Lissana, Gray and Erza. It frustrated me but I just looked back to the board and grabbed another request. This one looked a little more difficult than the one I was originally planning to take but nothing I can't handle. I took the request with me to the bar and grabbed the sign out book. I could never get Mirajane's attention so I used to go to master and have him sign my requests until about three months ago when he authorized me to accept my own requests. Honestly I'm happy he did. He's usually really busy so I don't like bothering him to much. Once I had signed the request book I left the guild and headed home to pack for the mission. It was a job taking out a group of bandits in Clover and would take at least a week. "It says each of the bandits seem to be highly skilled wizards. Why isn't this an s class quest then?" I quickly dismissed the idea this is nothing I can't handle. With that I went home packed for the mission and left.

Time skip ~ two weeks:

I walked through the town of Magnolia to my small apartment. "Man that mission was harder then I thought." I sighed walking into my apartment and slumping down on my bed. The mission that should have only taken a week took me a week and a half to finish but another half a week to be well enough to walk. The leader of the bandits was a lot stronger than I thought he would be. Although his followers weren't exactly a cake walk, fighting the leader was the true challenge I still won in the end though. "Honestly its times like those I wish I had someone to rely on for help." Getting up off my bed I stripped and walked into my bathroom disposing of my old clothes in the laundry basket. While I was walking past the mirror I stopped and turned around looking over my shoulder and at my back. There were still some bruises from the battle that though was not what caught my attention. Running from just below my left shoulder blade down to my right hip was a large scar. I had gained plenty of scars these last six months but this one was definitely the biggest. I touched it lightly still feeling some minor pain. Taking my hand away I got in my shower and turned on the water. Feeling my muscles relax under the hot water I sighed a breath of relief. This was the best feeling in the world. A nice hot shower after a long mission always makes me feel better. Once I was done I got dressed. I wore a pair of black skinny jeans and a dark red T-shirt. I put on my belt strapping my whip and keys to it and then put my sword in its sheath on my back. I really liked using swords something I never thought I would. Pulling on my black combat boots I left for the guild hall I needed to let master know I was back and then maybe pick another mission.

I walk into the guild hall and straight to the masters office dodging the occasional flying chair, or person. Really the guild never changes. Once I'd reached masters office I found that he was out of the guild on business and wouldn't be back for a few days. Discovering this I went straight down to the request board searching through them trying to find one I'd like to take. All the requests lately seemed to be for small dark guilds and strong groups of bandits it was rare to find a monster quest. "I wonder why all the dark guilds seem to be getting more active, even those bandits I took out were working for one." I mused. I don't know why but I was getting worried something big was going to happen and soon I just hoped I'd be ready. I was awoken from my thoughts by an intense burning in my left side. I was thrown away from the board with so much force I hit the wall opposite of the board, slamming into the wall and then crumpling to the floor. A few tears escaped my eyes as I looked up at who had inflicted the damage. Standing there fist still a blaze was Natsu. His signature grin made its way to his face as he yelled over to me. "Finally came back huh? I just wanted to tell you, your off the team." He stated bluntly. My eyes widened slightly. "W-What?" I asked quietly. Sure I'd already known I was no part of the team anymore but hearing those words didn't help. "You heard flame brain, We don't need you." Gray approached me slowly. "Ice Make, Lance!" He yelled, I didn't have any time to react and took the hit head on. "Honestly Lucy you're just to weak to be on our team. Your a constant bother to all of us." Erza requipped a sword throwing it at me. Luckily this time I dodged but the sword still cut my right side fairly deep I was sure it would leave a scar. Natsu came up to me giving me a strong punch to the stomach. I coughed up some blood and collapsed to the floor. "We have Lissane she's way better than you could ever hope to be. No one needs you, it would be better if you just left the guild." That was it, I couldn't take anymore. Quickly I jumped up and ran out of the guild.

Finally at home I collapsed on my bed I couldn't stop crying. Soon enough Virgo and Loke force opened their gates. Virgo immediately began tending to my wounds while Loke comforted me. Even though he was so calm I could tell he was seriously pissed at how the guild had treated me. Soon enough exhaustion over took me and I fell into a deep sleep.

Loke P.O.V

I look down at Lucy sleeping soundly. She still has tear stains on her face. "Damn it Virgo, how could they do this to her?" I asked. God I hated seeing her like this. She deserved so much better. Virgo stayed silent which was unusual. When I looked to her she had a look of worry on her face. She seemed too absorbed with treating Lucy's wounds to hear me. Once she finished she quickly left for the spirit world. "Don't worry princess, I'll make sure you find happiness." Saying these words I kiss her forehead and leave for the celestial world.

The next morning: Lucy P.O.V

Sunlight hitting my face wakes me up. I sit up in my bed groaning in pain forgetting where it had come from for a moment. And then it all comes back. "I trusted them." I whisper to no one. Remembering Natsu's words fills me with even more pain. "Why did you even bring me to the guild? Did you hate me all that time?" Sadness overcame me as these thoughts ran through my head. Finally calming myself I stand up. All I know is now I can't possibly go back to the guild at least not while everyone is there. "Master Makarov is set to return tomorrow morning, I'll go see him while the guild is still empty." I say to myself. Although it hurts I know I need to leave the guild but still even if they all hate me it hurts so much to know I have to leave them. A few tears drip down my face. All the happy memories with everyone, they were my family, my nakama. I can't help but feel betrayed by their actions. The fact that the rest of the guild merely stood by and watched made it perfectly clear I am not welcome in that there. Wiping away my tears I go to work. I end up spending my day packing everything up sending most of it to the celestial world with Virgo keeping only a bag full of clothes, my keys, whip and sword, along with an outfit for the next day. Writing a letter to my landlady telling her she can sell the apartment I put the money for this month's rent inside the envelope and putting it on my desk. Looking out the window I realized it was already dark out, quickly crawling into bed I fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning I wake up early, taking a shower I get dressed, putting on my sword keys and whip I pull on my black combat boots and leave my cute cozy apartment for the last time. A melancholy feeling overcomes me as I know this will likely be the last time I walk down this route to the guild. "Be careful Lucy!"

"Don't want you to fall in!" The fishermen yell at me. I smile lightly. "Don't worry I'm fine!" I yell back waving at them. But the truth is I'm not fine. Not even close. I thought I had found myself a home and a family that would never hurt me. But I guess I was wrong. Soon the guild is in front of me, its only 6:30 so I know there won't be anyone here. "I just hope the master is back already." I say to myself quietly. Pushing open the guilds large doors I see the guild hall in front of me empty for the first time. As I walk past all the tables I can't help but have memories of all those good times return to me. A sad smile crawls up my face as an image of how Fairy Tail used to be floods my vision. "If only." I whisper silently tears threatening to fall. I'm broken from my dream by the sound of a door opening on the second floor. "I guess master is back." I say walking over to the stairs and making my way to masters office. The door is still open slightly so I knock gently while opening it. "Excuse me, master?" I say walking in. "Ah yes my child. Please come in." He says gesturing to a seat across from him. I walk in closing the door behind me and sit down in the seat across from him. "So how did the mission go? I was worried when you weren't back before I had to leave." He says looking at me concerned. He really is like a loving grandfather, just more perverted. "The job went well. The bandits were a little tougher than I had expected but nothing I couldn't handle."

"Are those injuries from your mission?" He asks gesturing to the bandages visible under my tank top. "Oh well you see that's what I needed to talk to you about." I tell him about how I was late coming back due to some more serious injuries and then tell him everything that happened when I came into the guild. Once I've finished my story master stays silent, anger fills his eyes. "Those brats hurt one of their own. Don't worry Lucy I will handle this." He says jumping onto his desk. "Actually master I don't want to cause anymore trouble so I think that I should leave." Masters face goes from anger to immediate sadness. He looks at me in the eyes almost silently pleading with me to stay but smiles. "My child if that is what you wish. I will send you off then the right way." I smile holding back the overflowing tears that threaten to spill. "There are three rules any mage leaving Fairy Tail must abide by. One, You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail for as long as you live. Two, You must never use former contacts met through the guild for your own personal gain." Tears have started falling down my cheeks by now as my guild mark begins to glow. "And three, Although our paths may have diverged you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your life to be insignificant, and you must never forget about your friends for as long as you live." His voice wavers as tears cascade down his face. With those final words spoken my Fairy Tail mark disappears off my hand. Sadness washes over me as I remember the day I'd received the mark and just how happy I was. I look up at master and hug him tightly until we hear the guild doors open downstairs signaling members were arriving. Master leads me to the door knowing I'll have to leave. "I know you won't want to deal with any of them but please remember you are always welcome back here Lucy. Don't let those fools keep you away. Somethings wrong with them, I'll knock some sense into those thick skulls of theirs." I laugh lightly. "Don't worry Master I intend to come back even if I don't rejoin the guild at least to visit you." I take hold of the door handle before going back and hugging master again. "I have always seen you as my father figure. Thank you for finally giving me a family." Master hugs me back. "Lucy you will always be my daughter. I will miss you." I pull away and see both of us are still crying. Finally I stand up and walk to the door opening it I turn around again holding my hand up in the signature Fairy Tail sign and master mimics me. I smile one last time and walk out of his office. Quickly I rush down the stairs and out of the guild not wanting anyone to see me. I immediately go to the train station and go to the ticket booth. "One ticket to Elysian please. Elysian is another word for celestial) once I get my ticket I board the train and find my room on the train. It has a bed and a very small bathroom inside. Pretty nice for a train though. I set up in the car and lay down on the bed. " Elysian, its a three day train ride, but its said to be the best place to train celestial magic." I was so excited to see this city I knew I could start a life there. I had already rented an apartment and had enough money to last me a while but I would need some work. Sleep soon invaded me and I fell asleep dreaming of my new life.

 _And finished chapter one. Yea I know not too great or anything but hey I'm trying so please leave a review and thank you so much for reading. First time fanfictioner so please go easy on me._

 _~ShirakaneChan~_


	2. Chapter 2

_Just so ya know this takes place between the edolas arc and tenrou arc. I'll probably include the tenroujima ark at some point as well anyways here's today's chapter please enjoy reading . I do not own Fairy Tail._

It's been a few weeks since ive arrived in Elysian. I have to say the town is beautiful. It's full of books and culture on celestial spirits and the magic shops are stocked with so many keys and awesome books. I have been training out in the forest alot. Strangely enough even in this town full of celestial culture I'm the only wizard who actually lives here most wizards just visit. It's a shame really, this town is amazing. I wake up around six in the morning and get changed into black shorts that come mid-thigh, a green tank top and tie my hair into a ponytail as always leaving a few rebellious strands hanging down. Once I'm dressed I grab my keys, whip and sword, then head out into the forest that borders the town. The quiet that surrounds me once I enter the forest is almost deafening. I remember the first time I entered this area, it scared me just how quiet it was I ended up talking to myself to make sure I hadn't in fact gone deaf. Now that I've been here a while though I'm getting used to it especially during the day when I'm training, I make plenty of noise calling Loke a slave driver. Soon I'm at my training spot. It's a small clearing in the forest. It's pretty big and has a small sort of lake at the outer edge of the space. Walking to the middle I decide to start with my magic training and call out Capricorn. "Open, Gate of the goat, Capricorn!" With a bright flash he appeared beside me. "Goodmorning Lucy, assume your position for meditiation." Following his instructions I sat in a cross legged position and closed my eyes. "Now clear your mind, imagine your magic, picture it as a container." The image of a small glass bottle filled with what I assume is my magic appears before me. "Now image it being filled even more with magic, make it expand." Soon I see magic flowing into the bottle, I concentrate on making it grow larger to contain the magic its difficult work but soon the magic stops flowing and the container has grown. I open my eyes and see that it's already noon. "Wow I've been meditating longer than I thought." I feel exhausted even though it's just sitting the amount of concentration can drain you of your energy. As soon as I'm feeling energetic, thanks to a sandwich and some cold water from Virgo, I send Capricorn back to the celestial world and call out Loke. Open, Gate of the Lion, Leo!" He appears at my side on one knee and takes my hand. "Ah princess, I'm so glad you called me out. Would you like me to massage you? Or maybe go on a date? Or perhaps you would like to take a bath tog..." I cut off his sentence with a quick smack upside the head. "No Loke. It's time to train my hand to hand combat."

"Ah of course princess. Well then lets begin." Loke and I both spring into our fighting stances and stare each other down. "No Magic?" He asks. I confirm with a nod and quickly lunge forward. For a while I throw hits and Loke blocks them slowly he starts to throw hits of his own until its an all out battle. I dodge his punch and bring my leg up trying to land a kick to his side. Loke grabs my foot and swings me around throwing me away from him. I flip myself mid air and land on my feet immediately springing forward for another attack. I land a punch to his jaw and dodge the one he sends at my stomach. As Loke goes to kick my side I drop down dodging his kick and spin around sweeping his legs from under him. He falls back and is about to jump up when I quickly get on top of him grabbing his shirt collar with one hand and bringing my other hand back in a fist we both stop. We're both out of breath, our clothes are ripped and dirty and we each have multiple bruises all over us. "I surrender." Loke laughs, "That face you've got right now is scary enough to kill a three headed lion, let alone me a poor lion with one head." He does a dramatic pose while saying the last bit. I stand up and extend my hand to Loke who gladly takes it and let's me help pull him up. Soon after a bit of unwanted flirting Loke returns to the celestial world and I'm left alone. The sun has already begun to set so I start walking back through the forest towards the town. Although it isnt a very long walk it is still already dark by the time I step into the towns boundaries. I enter my lovely little apartment and take off my clothes ruined by the days activities, then hop into the shower. The hot water running over my body seems to wash away all the worries and pain. Just as I think maybe I'm over everything that had happened an image of team Natsu flashes through my mind, not the new team but the old one, the one that included me, and the one that made me feel like everything would be alright. All of us smiling together, laughing at something Gray said. Or all running from something Natsu disturbed. Or even cowering from Erza's wrath after accidentally knocking over her favourite strawberry cake. Without noticing I began crying. Tears slipped down my face and joined the water below. Sometimes remembering the good times broke my heart so much more than remembering the bad. I preferred though to remember us all as happy and good friends. That way maybe I would feel like I still had a home I could return to. No I couldn't think this way. I was always allowed to see master whenever I wanted, I can't be sad, I have to show him I'm strong. I finish washing myself then turn off the water and wrap a fluffy towel around my body. By the time I get my hair all dry its already eleven at night. Changing into my pajamas I climb into my warm bed and slip under the covers. Thinking about my training and what I should do for work I fall asleep almost instantly.

By the time I wake up its already five thirty. Although everything in my body is screaming for me to go back to sleep for anther half hour my mind will have none of that and soon I'm up dressed, with my keys whip and sword, and out the door.

I enter the silent forest, its still fairly dark out but the sun is rising. First I train my magic with Capricorn, then my hand to hand combat with Loke. Today I decide I'll stay out longer and start running to work on my speed and stamina. I keep running late into the night until finally I get tired enough to stop. I sit down on the grass and drink some of the cool water Virgo brought me. As I'm relaxing I hear cracks coming from deeper in the forest. They keep getting louder and soon the entire area is filled with the sounds of a battle. "I think I preferred quiet." I say to myself then spring forward trying to find the source of all the noise. I dart between trees and over rocks and roots. Eventually I come across another clearing. This one however was recently made having all the trees destroyed and scattered about. In the center I see two people standing across from each other they are obviously the culprits. The one man is tall with a slim build. He wears a long black cloak and large black boots. His hair is a deep red and he has a cruel grin on his face. The other man is the last person I expected to see. There in front of me, unruly blonde hair and all stands Laxus. I didn't know what to do, both seemed to have been battling for sometime and although they both had cuts and bruises littering their bodies the unknown man seemed to be in better shape which could only mean Laxus was losing. The unknown man throws an attack which Laxus dodges with some slight difficulty the attack goes through to where I am so I jump up into a tree and climb, high enough that their attacks shouldn't harm me but low enough that I can still watch. The battle continues with neither side gaining any ground but soon the unknown man hits Laxus with a flurry of attacks. He's knocked back and against the tree that I'm in. I hope he'll get up but instead he sits there unmoving. "Can't get up huh? Guess you didn't notice when I injected some of my poison into you. Oh don't worry it only paralyzes you." A sick smile fills his face as he pulls a long sword out from under his black cloak. "No my poison won't kill you, but I sure as hell will!" He raises his sword ready to swing down. In am instant I react, jumping down from my place I land in front of Laxus, draw my sword and block the attack all in one fluid motion. The mans eyes widen as his smile disappears. I look up into his red eyes and push my sword up throwing him back. I take my stance sword at the ready. "You bitch." He snarls at me. "Now that is no language to use in front of a lady." I say sarcastically. "Just get outta her before I hurt you." With that he throws an attack one obviously meant for Laxus. I deflect the attack easily and throw him a glare. "Your opponent is me!" I yell and spring into action. He was clearly taken by surprise by my sudden attack but soon regained focus. He's strong I thought, but I can do this. We seemed to have equal skills in our swords however I was better in one key area, my speed. I could easily block anything he threw at me and attack back quicker than he could block. I had already landed a few shallow hits on him but nothing serious or powerful enough to fully take him down. Right now I was distracting long enough hopefully for Laxus to be able to move. Neither of us were getting anywhere and it seemed Laxus wasn't going to be able to move for a while I knew it was up to me. Swinging my sword forward the man blocked and I took the chance to raise a leg and kick him away from me. He shot a black substance towards me and I dodged just in time. It hit a tree behind me. Right where it hit the tree began to resolve until the entire tree fell. I looked around at all the trees that littered the area. That's when I noticed they all had the same marks on them. A disgusting laugh filled my ears and I looked to the man. "Impressed? This is my magic. Poison be it for trees or people I can attack with any and every poison there is. You lost the moment we began battling." He laughed more at me as I stood and glared. Finally I pulled out leos gate key. "Merge gate of the lion, Loke!" (This ability I've seen in alot of other fanfiction and although in the manga I know she can do this once the spirit she summoned is out I just like this way alot and wanted her to have this neat ability) With a bright flash I merge with Loke's key now I can use his power. The only thing changed is my hair has a streak of orange and ears very similar to Loke's are on the top of my head. I point my sword at the man who only smirks. "You really don't know who you're messing with girly. I'm Zain one of the best wizards in my guild."

"No doubt its a dark guild." We both circle around each other. "Not just any dark guild only the best dark guild around. The name is Reapers Rage." The name echoes in my head. I think back to that bandit quest however long ago. The leader of the group was from this guild he even said he was one of the best. If I'm right his name was Damien. "I've heard of your guild, I seem to remember a name, Damien I believe it was."

"Ha, so you know about Damien. Yea he's probably the best in the guild besides master of course. Although now that he's been captured that leaves me as masters favourite." I smirk and look into his eyes. "I'll take that thank you now." His brow furrows. "And why would I thank you."

"Simple, because your looking at the person who beat Damien and put you in his place as top dog, of course soon you'll be joining him." His eyes widen and I lunge forward swiftly attacking now I clearly have the upper hand. I deliver blow after blow in quick succession and push him back to the outer most edge of the clearing. By now he hasn't had a chance to use any magic and as I push him far away from me he attempts to use his magic against me but it quickly dissipates in the light of requlas and I yell. "Oh regular grant me strength!" I dash forward towards him. Zain's eyes widen and he keeps trying to hit me with his poisons. Finally right in front of him I bring back my fist and yell. "Regulas Impact!" The light from my hand fills the clearing and when it finally clears I see the man is knocked out. Quickly I dismiss the merge with Loke and summon Virgo. When she arrives I ask her to bring me some rope and soon her and I tie up the man. Once I'm done I remember Laxus and rush to his side. It strikes me as odd that I found it so easy to defeat the poison wizard but the might Laxus had been defeated. I look him over and see there are multiple serious injuries that suggest he was fighting for a long time. He seems to have lost consciousness so I treat his wounds and stay there with him until he wakes up.

Laxus p.o.v

"Can't get up huh? Guess you didn't notice when I injected some of my poison into you. Oh don't worry it only paralyzes you." A sick smile fills his face. Shit! I can't believe I didn't notice. Damn it doesn't help I had to fight the rest of the damn guild first. He pulls a black sword out from under his cloak. "No my poison won't kill you, but I sure as hell will!" He raises his sword ready to swing down. I sit waiting for the impact instead I see a flash of blonde and hear a loud clang. I look up to see a woman in front of me blocking the bastards attack. His eyes widen and his smile disappears as the woman pushes him back with her sword and takes her stance still in front of me."You bitch." He snarls. "Now that is no language to use in front of a lady." Wait that voice, Lucy!? Aw damn I need to tell her to get out of here. Unfortunately my voice won't work and I can only watch. "Just get outta here before I hurt you." I see him throw an attack my way but she blocks it."Your opponent is me!" She yells and springs forward. Just then the exhaustion of the battle and lack of magic catch up with me and I pass out.

 _And done chapter two. For a while I'll try to update as often as I I can and slowly I'll move into once a week. Review please and have a lovely day :3_

 _~ShirakaneChan~_


	3. Chapter 3

_Welcome to chapter 3 thank you to all the followers and reviewers I hope you keep reading and liking what you read. Let's get started. I don't own Fairy Tail._

Lucy P.O.V

The sun has started rising by the time I finally hear Laxus move. My head snaps around in his direction in time to see him sitting up and holding his head. Slowly he starts to look around his eyes land on the unconscious poison wizard and he sighs a breath of relief continuing to look around finally he sees me sitting by the small fire I had made. "Looks like you beat him Blondie." He says standing and walking towards the fire. "Well yea, a certain other Blondie passed out." I retort. "Hey don't use my nickname for you, anyways I could've beat him." I snicker a little. "By all means, explain how you planned to un-paralyze yourself and block his attack." Laxus goes quiet and glares for a moment before letting out a frustrated sigh. "Fine." A mischievous smile grows on my face. "I'll take that thank you now." He looks at me annoyed. "Oh my hero, thank you ever so much for saving me." He mocks a girl voice and sarcastically thanks me I laugh at his antics. Wow never thought Laxus would actually joke around with me. "Never fear sweet maiden i'll protect you." I say in my best man voice. He laughs a little. Guess he really is trying to change. "So mind telling me why you couldn't beat that guy?" I ask, I'm not stupid I know I'm strong but I'm not as strong as Laxus something else's must have made him lose and I'm sure if that guy hadn't paralyzed him he most likely would've won. "Well its not like that guy was all that strong, but I was fighting a bunch of his guild first. Although it looks like most of the other members along with the master are in a different location, anyways they aren't a bunch of weaklings even though I took them out it took alot of magic and fighting to do, this last guy only won because I had a lack of magic and he used his stupid poison." No wonder, there must have been a lot of guild members to fight and although Laxus is no doubt strong a lack of magic would get to anyone. "Makes sense I mean I beat the guy but you weakened him first, plus I was fresh for the battle." He nods a bit before speaking. "I'm sure you could've beat him just fine even if he hadn't been fighting for a while." Holy hell. Was Laxus Dreyar comforting me!? Man I can't wait to tell master about this I'm sure he misses Laxus a lot, master will be happy to know he's alright. I'm startled from my thoughts when I hear Laxus ask, "how's the guild?" I look down and cover my right hand that used to have my Fairy Tail mark. "They're all great, actually Lissana is back, turns out she was taken to another dimension called Edolas, she's been there all this time." I tell him the story of how we were all taken to Edolas and how we got Lissana back. When I'm done he looks unfazed. "Wow sounds like a hell of a time." Silence falls between us as the sun gets higher. Soon I put out the fire and stand up. "Got a place your staying?" I ask him. "Nah I was just wandering around, why?"

"I'm staying in the town Elysian not to far from here you can stay with me until your injuries are healed." He nods his head signaling he agrees and stands up following me as I begin to walk. Although I know this is going to be awkward I couldn't just leave him out here and so back to my place we went.

The walk took longer than the one from my training grounds but soon enough we were in my apartment. "I'm going to take a shower and change just make yourself at home, kitchen is over there." With that I walk down the hall into my bedroom grab some clothes and go into my bathroom. I sigh happily as the water hits my aching muscles, I quickly wash and hop out of the shower. I stop in front of my mirror to brush my hair. Turning around so I can see my back I look at the large scar. "Guess it hasn't faded yet." I say to myself quietly. At least my clothes covered it, still this scar makes it hard to wear summer clothes, I turn around and pick up my clothes to get changed. Soon I'm dressed and out of the bathroom. I walk into the kitchen, find some bacon and eggs and start cooking breakfast for the two of us. "So Blondie, I thought you had an apartment in Magnolia." I look up from my cooking to see Laxus in the entrance to my kitchen. "Oh, I sold it so I could live in Elysian."

"Isn't that to far from the guild?" I stop what I'm doing and look down trying to hold back the tears welling in my eyes. "I am no longer a member of Fairy Tail." I continue working on breakfast setting up a large plate for Laxus and a smaller one for myself. "Whatdya mean? What happened?" Not wanting to explain the details of what happened I simply say "I'm no longer needed, or wanted there." He's about to say something but I interrupt him. "Breakfast is ready, here." I hand him his plate and take mine into the living room. Sitting down on my comfy sofa I begin to eat. I feel the sofa shift as Laxus sits on the other side. I hope he doesn't bring anything up again but alas my prayers go unanswered. "So tell me what you meant by that." I sigh, doesn't look like he'll let up. Putting down my plate on the coffee table and look out the window over looking the town. "It started when we came back from Edolas." I tell him the story, about being ignored, getting stronger, and eventually being practically thrown out of the guild. He stays quiet during my story, tears are threatening to fall but I hold them back. When I'm finally finished he doesn't seem to believe any of it. "No way the guild would do something like that." I knew he would feel that way, but I wasn't lying and I hated that he doubted my story. "That's what I thought you'd say." I stand up and walk to the door. All the tears I've been holding back begin to slide down my face. "I'm going out, I'll be back later." With that I leave the apartment and dash out of town and through the silent forest all the way to my training grounds. Once there I drop to the ground and sobs rack my body. I feel so alone even with my spirits here I feel alone. The guild was my family they were the people I trusted to never hurt me. So why did they? Soon I calm myself down. Wiping away my tears I call out to Capricorn. "Open, Gate of the goat, Capricorn!" He appears next to me and we begin magic training. "Lucy-sama, the celestial king has approved me to train you to use some rare celestial spells." I smile at this excited to learn. "Really, wow thank you so much lets get started then." And so the training begins. The first thing Capricorn said he would teach me was a fire spell. "Feel the heat, embrace it, take it into you and form it into a flame. Focus on it make it hold steady in your hand. This is the Celestial flame." I follow his instructions closely. When the heat comes its burning and hurts but I push through the pain and soon feel the intense heat absorb into my body. Continuing on with the instructions I find the heat and pull it all into a flame and focus on materializing it in my right hand. When my eyes open I see that my hand has a small flame in the centre of it. A huge smile spreads across my face as I examine the flame closely. "You can do anything you want with this flame Lucy-sama, for the next few weeks you will train to use the celestial flame, once I believe you are ready i will teach you the next spell." I nod my head in understanding and dismiss Capricorn. Next I once again call out Loke, we spar for some time and then he puts me through one of his workouts from hell. I collapse on the ground panting. "Loke you damn slave driver!" I yell out between breaths. He snickers a bit at my anger and tosses me a bottle of cold water. "So, how is Laxus?" I stop drinking the water and remember the lightning dragon slayer I had left in my home. "I'm not sure, he seemed Okay this morning, just a little banged up. He's back at my place" I remember what happened this morning and look down sadly. "I told him what the guild did." Loke stops drinking his own water and looks at me with a questioning look. "And?"

"And he doesn't believe me." I look up at Loke who looks almost angry at what he's heard. "I don't blame him, the same people who fought to protect the guild and got angry at him for wanting to kick out who he deemed to be weak members kicked me out claiming I was weak. No matter how you look at it, its hard to believe." Loke stays quiet for a moment trying to think of an argument but sighs. "I guess your right. Still I wish you could have someone with you so your not so lonely." I stand up and walk over to Loke giving him a hug. "It's alright, all of my wonderful celestial friends believe me, and you're all here for me." He smiles at me as we separate. "Well princess although I'd love nothing more than to stay with you all night I'm afraid I'll have to be going."

"Okay, bye Loke." I smile and wave as he disappears back into the celestial world. I look up at the sky that has already started growing dark. "Guess I should head home too." As I take a step towards the town the memory of this morning flashes through my head again. "He probably thinks I'm lying about the whole thing." I don't blame him but honestly I hate that he doesn't believe me. It's frustrating, I know what happened wasn't fake. And even though, even to me it seems like the last thing the guild would ever do, the fact that it happened to me made me wish someone could believe me. Anger, frustration and sadness all fill me. I summon the flame and begin practicing using it. I move around the large clearing almost in a dance transferring the flame across my body until it touches my other hand then sending it back. When I feel I have full control over the flame I try using it to attack a nearby tree. I throw my hand forward aiming at the tree and the flame shoots from my hand to the tree instantly burning it. "Oh wow no command required huh? Cool." Finally out of my own little world I notice day has already given way to night. The sky is dark and filled with the beautiful stars I love so much. The only thing lighting my surroundings is the bright moon. I lay back in the grass and gaze up at the night sky. A small smile grows on my face as I remember the days I would watch the stars with my mother. "If only you were here, then maybe I wouldn't feel so alone." Finally after what feels like hours I stand up and start heading home. I have to face Laxus eventually even if he doesn't believe me and thinks I'm some horrible person I still have to go back.

As I walk into town I am filled with fear. Scared that he'll be mad at me for supposedly lying about the guild. Even though it's Laxus the last person you'd think I would want around, somehow just knowing there's someone to talk to made me feel somewhat happier but I probably blew it by telling my story. It's fine though, if he doesn't believe me I'll survive. I just hope he'll let his injuries heal before he does anything to strenuous. Walking into my apartment I see lights still on in the kitchen and living room. "Guess he's still up." I say quietly. Taking off my boots I drop them on the floor and start walking towards my bedroom. As I go to walk by the living room Laxus appears in the doorway and breaths a sigh of relief? "Jeez blondie don't just run off like that. It's two in the morning where the hell were you." Was he worried about me? That makes twice now, I kinda feel bad. "S-sorry I was out training and lost track of time." I look down feeling bad for my actions. "Oh crap. Don't get sad I was just w . . . Never mind just don't disappear like that." He looks down with a bit of light pink dusted across his cheeks and walks into the living room. I hear him say "Dinner's in the oven." Before he disappears into the room. Looking in the oven I find a very delicious looking meal. "Chicken parmesan, one of my favourites." I don't realize I've spoken out loud until I hear Laxus from the other room say. "Yeah me too." I bring the plate into the living room, sit down and try some. "Wow, didn't peg you as a good cook." He smiles for a split second before saying. "Yeah well you pick things up as an S-Class mage." I nod in understanding, we both remain silent until I finish eating. "About this morning." He says suddenly, I get the urge to leave but stay where I am. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I called gramps he told me everything." Relief washes over me. "It's alright, what happened with the guild doesn't really seem believable. I still find it hard to believe myself." He nods in agreement. I stand up and bring my plate to the kitchen immediately washing it. I notice all the dishes have already been done and the kitchen is clean. So he cleans up after himself too. Gotta say he's much more different than I expected I finish cleaning my dishes I leave the kitchen to go take a shower. After my shower I collapse into my bed I haven't slept in a couple days now and the exhaustion all washes over me at once immediately putting me to sleep.

 _Well guess I'll end it there for today Hope you like it. Please review and thank you for reading._

 _~ShirakaneChan~_


	4. Chapter 4

_Ah writing this in my break at work, and after work. Hope you enjoy chapter 4. You all know I don't own Fairy Tail._

Laxus P.O.V

I wake up early in an unknown room. I almost forgot I'm at Lucy's place but soon remember everything that had happened. I sit up and look at the clock . . . 6:00 am. "I only slept three hours?" Letting out a frustrated sigh I go to lay back down but stop when I hear movement from the kitchen. Jumping to my feet I silently go to investigate the noise. As I enter the doorway to the kitchen I see it's only Lucy. She's holding a bottle of water in one hand and a price of toast in the other. "Sorry, did I wake you up?"

"No, I just can't sleep anymore." She looks relieved and opens her fridge. She takes out another bottle of water and hands it to me. "So why are you up so early?" I ask taking a sip of the cool water. "I'm heading out to train, I have to get myself back into my routine." She moves to walk to the door but I stop her. "Can I come with you?" She looks at me questioningly for a second then turns around towards the door. "Sure." I quickly get ready and follow Lucy out the door. We arrive at a clearing in the forest. She walks to the centre of the clearing and pulls out a key. That's right she uses celestial magic. "I'm going to be training mostly with my spirits, do you want me to get them to help you too?" I shrug my shoulders. "No, I'll be fine on my own." She nods and holds the key out in front of her. Shouting out her summon to the spirit Capricorn a sort of goat man in a suit appears in front of her. I try to hold back a laugh at his strange appearance. I start my own training by starting to run around the outer edge of the clearing, as she sits down to meditate. "Must be training her magic first." Plugging in my sound pod I continue running zoning out the world around me.

Lucy P.O.V

As I summon Capricorn Laxus begins running around my training grounds. "Lucy-Sama, today you will meditation and then we will work on your control of the celestial flame spell. Please take a seat." I sit down legs crossed and begin my meditation. Once I'm done I stand up and summon the fire as Capricorn instructs me. "You learn very quickly Lucy-sama, I should be able to teach you the next celestial spell sooner then I expected." I continue juggling the fire, controlling it with ease. "How many celestial spells are there?"

"There are technically four based off the four elements, fire, earth, water and air. However you can combine the elements to make other attacks." The information sinks in and I can't help but feel amazed. "Guess I'll be pretty strong then." I dismiss the flame and look to Capricorn. "Just remember Lucy-sama, power isn't everything." I smile and nod in understanding and send Capricorn back to the celestial world. I sit down on the grass and take a sip from my water bottle. "Done your magic training eh?" I'm startled by the sudden question but remember Laxus joined me in my training today. "Yea, you done your physical training?" He sits next to me sweat drips down his forehead. "Yea I'll probably meditate for a while now."

"I'm going to do some physical training while you do that." I summon Loke and he starts me on the workout from hell while Laxus begins meditating. When the sun has begun to set we head back to my apartment, shower eat and go to sleep. This routine carries on for a few weeks all the while Laxus and I get to know each other better. Soon we start sparring although I'm no where near his level I'm still able to hold my own. I've gotten to the point where I'm so happy he's here I don't want him to leave.

We arrive at my place after another day of training. As we walk up to my door we realize someone's broken in. "Laxus pushes me behind him and slowly walks into the apartment silently. I quickly follow. Our muscles are tensed and ready to spring into action at any moment. We both stay silent as we make our way around the dark apartment. Although it's empty the place has been trashed as if a tornado made its way through my once lovely apartment. Turning on the lights I inspect the damage. My heart sinks when I find the box of letters to my mother broken open and the letters scattered around my room. As I collect them I look up and find the guild mark of Reapers Rage on the wall above my bed. " those bastards." I whisper quietly trying to stay calm. "Blondie." I look to the doorway seeing Laxus stand there. "You're blonde too." I say trying to joke but it comes off as sad and broken. He lifts a paper and passes it to me. "I found this in the other room." I take the paper from his hand reading it over. "You're names are in the book of death, we will come for you soon." I look down at the paper, anger fills me and I begin to shake. "What a stupid threat." I feel Laxus wrap his arms around me in a slightly awkward hug. "Don't worry bl . . . Lucy we'll get those bastards." We stay in this position for a few more seconds then he breaks away from me. I wish it had lasted longer, wait what the hell am I thinking. I quickly occupy myself by cleaning my room trying to forget the warmth of his arms.

Once we've finished cleaning we sit in the living room. The silence surrounds us its almost as quiet as the forest we train in. Although i'm exhausted I don't want to go to sleep and though I wouldn't admit it I'm scared they'll come back while we sleep. "You get some sleep, I'll stay up OK?" I look up to Laxus as he speaks. "No I couldn't I'll stay up I'm fine." He sighs. "Look blondie, I hate to say this but you look like crap you need to get some sleep. We'll head out tomorrow and go somewhere else, then we'll track those assholes down and beat them to a pulp." I smile, he can be kinda sweet when he wants. Wait hold up sweet!? Stop Lucy this isn't good for you, maybe I'm sick. "Thank you." I say softly and head off to bed. I fall asleep quickly but nightmares fill my sleep with terror. I'm alone in these nightmares everything is dark and quiet slowly I start seeing people approach me. I try talking to them but they ignore and push past me. I keep trying but nothing I say seems to get through. "Please! Someone talk to me!" I plead. Finally someone stops and turns to me. I'm about to ask them what's going on when the person attacks me. Soon all the rest join in. I try but I can't seem to fight back that's when I realize it's Fairy Tail members. They all scream at me calling me weak and useless telling me I'm better off dead. They all suddenly stop and move out of the way. My eyes immediately meet my mother's, shes tied up and looks scared. "Lucy, please help me!" She screams, I try to stand but guild members jump on me and hold me down. A loud bang echoes through my nightmare and a flash of lightening next to me reveals Laxus. His appearance seems to startle everyone. Relief washes over me when I see him but the relief immediately drains from my body as he uses his lightening on my mother. She screams in agony as I try to get free but my captors hold strong. My mother's screaming dies out and I know she is dead. Tears stream down my face as Laxus turns to me a smile stuck to his face. "You're just as weak as her Blondie, its better if you die with her." He aims his palm at me and I know what will happen next. A scream erupts from my throat as lightening blinds me. I wake up in Laxus' arms. I stop screaming but I can't seem to stop the tears from falling. Quiet sobs fill my room accompanied with Laxus' low voice. "It going to be OK." He keeps repeating this like a mantra, holding me tight and rocking me gently. I end up clinging to his shirt as I try to calm myself down. It takes some time but finally the tears stop and my breathing becomes steady. He pushes me away slightly looking down at me. "Are you OK now?" I nod my head sniffling a bit. "I was just in the other room and heard you screaming, you damn near gave me a heart attack." I blush a little knowing he was worried about me. "S - sorry I was having a nightmare." He pushes me back so I'm laying down. "It was just a bad dream okay? Don't worry, just get some rest." I smile up at him and close my eyes and again fall asleep this time without any dreams.

Laxus P.O.V

The sun has already started rising by the time I wake up. "Shit I must've passed out." I say quietly. As I go to move I realize my arms are wrapped around something or rather someone, Lucy, looks like in the middle of the night I passed out and started hugging her. Damn she's cute. Wait no, don't start thinking that. But damn I wish I could hold her like this whenever I wanted. I shake the thoughts away and slowly get up. I pull the blanket over her and leave the room to make breakfast. I make some blueberry pancakes, sausage, and hash browns. As I'm putting everything on the plates I see her walk into the room. She's only wearing a large baggy shirt and she's rubbing the sleep from her eyes while letting out a yawn. Damn I wish she was wearing my shirt right now. She looks too damn cute. I must be going nuts I need to stop this. "Goodmorning." She says stretching out her muscles. "Morning, breakfast is ready." She quickly sits down and we both start eating. "I can't seem to get over how good of a cook you are." I can't help but blush a little. "Yeah well I am, anyways once we're done we're packing up and leaving." She nods her head slightly but looks sad. "Look I know you'll be sad leaving behind your home but we gotta find these guys and take them down and honestly I can't do it alone." She nods again this time with a determined look. "I'll be fine, lets make sure those bastards never hurt anyone again." She finishes her food and goes to pack her things I see her pink haired spirit, I think she said the name was Virgo, wandering the apartment and gathering things together before taking them back with her to the celestial world. I didn't know celestial spirits could do that. Soon enough we're both ready to go, we walk out of the apartment Lucy looks back one more time before we leave the town of Elysian for the last time.

At the guild ~Makarov P.O.V

It's been a month since Lucy left the guild. I really do miss seeing my dear daughter lighting up the guild with her sweet smile. As I look around at the guild and all their smiling faces I cant help but feel sad. Mirajane approaches me and hands me the beer I ordered. "What's wrong master, you've seemed so down lately." I take a sip of my drink and stare forward blankly. "Because I've lost a child and none of you seem to even care."she looks around confused. " But master everyone is here." I sigh, I'd decided to wait a month before telling anyone of Lucy's departure. I was hoping someone would ask about her. I was hoping what they had done to her that day had all been a mistake, but it didn't seem like anyone even remembered her. "Attention brats!" I yell standing on the table, everyone stops what they're doing and look to me. "I am incredibly disappointed in each and every one of you. Have none of you noticed that someone is missing from the guild!?" Everyone looks around but no one seems to notice. "Master everyone is here." Its Erza who spoke, I look at her disappointed. "No not everyone. One of your family has been absent from Fairy Tail for a month now!" Everyone stares confused, Natsu speaks up. "Who's missing gramps?"

"Lucy Heartfilia! I am disappointed in all of you. You ignore her for months and then hurt her, call her weak and then you don't even remember her!?" Gasps fill the room as people slowly begin to realize she isn't there."But we don't remember doing that, shouldn't we remember?" Gray slams his fist down on the table in frustration. "We hurt her? I must be punished." Erza looks down shaking as tears flow from her left eye. "None of you remember?" Nods fill the room, everyone is in tears blaming themselves. How can they truly not remember unless, someone was controlling them. Realization hits me and I try to think of who would do this. Although it's only a theory its highly probable. "My children, it is my belief someone controlled you and altered your memories." Shock shows on all their faces. "Who would do something like that!? Why would they? Lu-Chan is so nice to everyone so why!?" Levy cries out as Gajeel comes to comfort her. "That is what we are going to find out. You all want to make it up to Lucy correct? Then lets find the ones who caused us to hurt her and bring them to justice!" The guild members yell in agreement and immediately start working. This is the guild I know and love so much.

No ones P.O.V

A dark figure slips out of the rowdy guild."Master I think they're onto us." They hide in the shadows holding a communication lacrima in front of them. "Withdraw Sarah, we no longer need the fairies anyways, our target is on the move." Her face appears, her eyes are a dark violet colour and her hair is long and black. "Of course master. I will return to the guild immediately." Turning off the lacrima she rushes off disappearing into the darkness.

In another location a man sits in a dark office, he stares out the window. Into a forest of dead trees. "Soon Ms. Heartfilia I will welcome you to my guild." He turns around his navy blue hair is short and his eyes are black. He is tall and slender wearing black pants and a dark purple button up shirt. "And we'll show you a true Reapers Rage." He laughs maniacally at his own lame joke as he sits down at his desk. "I suppose we should get rid of your little lightening friend I'll make sure you never want to see him again my dear." A man in a long cloak walks into the room. "You summoned me master?" He's significantly shorter than the master, he has a low voice and what skin is visible is completely white. "I have a job for you Shade, take Sarah with you and get rid of that lightening mage following our target around. We wouldn't want him ruining everything now would we?" The man nods in understanding and leaves the room. A small smirk makes its way to his face as he walks down the dreary hallway of his guild. "This will be fun." Is the only sound heard in the silent hallway as he disappears behind a door.

 _And done my goodness that took me a while to write. Hope you enjoyed it I'll keep trying to update quickly for you. Thanks for reading_

 _~ShirakaneChan~_


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry I know its been a while I have to work more hours and my phone broke :'( anyways hope you enjoy this chapter._

Lucy P.O.V

It's been three days since we left my comfy home in Elysian. I miss having a place to call my own but I know I couldn't possibly just sit around there waiting for those bastards from Reapers Rage to get me. Breaking from my thoughts I throw a punch and it connects with Laxus' face. He's knocked back a few steps but quickly regains his footing and charges in for another attack. I duck out of the way and deliver a kick to his side. He curses and grabs my foot throwing me away I roll a little and move my body using the momentum of the throw to straighten myself out eventually stopping at the base of a nearby tree. I push away from the tree and move quickly toward him dodging his fists as I come in closer. As he tries to back away I put my foot behind his own and he trips I quickly jump on top and try to pin him but he turns around our positions and traps me. "Hah looks like I win again blondie." I try to struggle free but quickly give up. "You're blonde too." I sigh as he lets me sit up. Virgo appears and hands us both a water bottle and a towel. "Thank you Virgo."

"Of course mistress, Will there be punishment now?" I hear Laxus choke on his water and a half cough half laugh erupts from his throat. "No Virgo you can go back." Why do my spirits have to be so quirky? My thoughts are interrupted by Laxus. "So, uh blondie. Are you really in the habit of giving your spirits punishment?" He smirks at me as my face turns slightly pink and continues. "That sounds like a pretty sexual relationship you've got going on." Now my face turns completely red and I yell at him. " how could you even think that!? I would never do something like that to my spirits!" He laughs putting his hands up in surrender. "Jeez calm down I was joking." I look at him angrily but soon start laughing as he makes a sad attempt at puppy dog eyes. "What's wrong with your face!?" I manage to say between my uncontrollable laughter. "Jeez, I was trying to be cute." He mocks hurt, wiping away an imaginary tear as I calm myself down. "So which way are we headed today?" I ask, for the past few days we've been picking directions at random we've traveled a fair distance from Elysian by now. "To the north of here is a merchant town, alot of travelers gather there that would be the best place to stock up on supplies and gather information on that dark guild."

"Sounds good, lets head out then."

The path we are traveling on is narrow and thick forest surrounds us on either side. Laxus hand brushes against mine and I feel my cheeks heat up I know they must be pink and I look down to hide my face. Thoughts of us holding hands and walking along a crowded street, stopping at random shops make their way into my mind. I don't even noticing a large group approaching us until I feel Laxus grab my arm and pull me off the small pathway and into the thick bushes. We crouch down low and watch a group of fifteen men walk by us all casually talking of the traders they just ambushed.

"We got some pretty good stuff off that guy." One says. "Yea, did you see his face? He was so scared it was hilarious." Another man steps in at this point laughing and puts his hands together and in a mocking voice says, "Oh please spare me! I have a family!" The group continues laughing as they walked by. I looked to Laxus who at this point is holding me back from jumping out and destroying them all. He nods at me and we both move onto the path. It doesn't take long for them to realize we are there and they pull out their weapons preparing for a fight. "Open, Gate of the Ram, Aries!" She immediately appears casting wool bomb to encase the bandits and trap them while Laxus and I made quick work of knocking each one of them out. They aren't very strong and it doesn't take long to capture them all. After, we tie them up and drag the group with us to the town and hand them in to the authorities. Soon Laxus and I find a cheap hotel which is a welcome change from sleeping on the ground like we had for the past few days. I'm tired so I go to sleep first having nightmares for a while which eventually fade into nothingness as I stop dreaming entirely.

Laxus P.O.V

I look over at Lucy sleeping on the bed next to mine and snicker at the scene she'd made earlier.

Flashback a few minutes ago.

"What!? We're sharing a room? But...but I don't wanna share a room with you I need privacy."

"Too bad blondie we have to try saving some money for our little trip, and honestly? You really think I'm that much of a perv?"

Flashback end

The look on her face was so funny she looked like an annoyed bunny. With her cheeks puffed out and her nose slightly twitching. That was pretty cute. OK I have to stop thinking of her as cute. I rub my temples trying to push those thoughts out of my mind when I hear a small whimper come from Lucy. I look over and see a sad look on her face she's tossing and turning and I can't help but wonder what she's dreaming about. I go over to her bed. Sitting on the edge I slowly stroke her hair until she calms down and then go back to my bed. I contemplate our next move and slowly drift off to sleep.

The next morning I wake up to the sound of our rooms door clicking closed and jump up effectively startling Lucy who is carrying plates of food.

"I uh . . . got breakfast." She says still a little startled.

"Okay." Crap seriously? okay? Why would you say that you moron you could'a said 'thanks Lucy' or 'what did you get?' Or anything damn my brain. I'm so lost in thought I don't notice her setting down the plates on the small table next to the window. I quickly join her at the table and we eat while discussing what to do. "I already heard some rumors downstairs while getting the food. You know, while you were playing sleeping beauty." She gets a cheeky smile on her face as she says the last part and I hold back an oncoming blush. Damn her cute face. "Really? Whatdya hear?"

"Not much just that there have been attacks in a town I think the name was Emelle, anyways supposedly the guild hall is located a few miles out of the town in the east forest but that was all I could hear." I take a sip of coffee thinking over the information.

"That's good enough for me lets head down there and kick their butts." I stand up but she puts one of her small soft hands on my arm stopping me.

"Not a good idea, need I remind you that you barely made it out alive after attacking that one member and he wasnt even the master. No we need to get more info on the members themselves, what are their abilities? how strong are they? Stuff like that." Damn she's smart.

"OK so we stay in town a couple more days but not too long we don't want them trying anything while we're here and don't be drawing to much attention to yourself." With that we get ready and head out into town.

Lucy P.O.V

The town is alive when we step into the streets. Deciding the best place to start our information hunt is somewhere crowded we head for the markets. It is unmistakable when we enter the market place. The streets are even more busy and conversations echo from every corner of the street on subjects varying from the best priced fruit to the most popular mages in sorcerers weekly. Shops line the street and soon enough my eyes have wandered to a magic shop just a few feet away. I stare longingly at the shop thinking of all the keys they could have in there, potential new friends, maybe even rare keys or the vast array of magical items it could carry. Before I know it I've already begun to drift closer to the shop.

"Not so fast blondie." Laxus says grabbing the back of my shirt stopping me from getting any closer to the shop.

"B . . . but what if they have some powerful keys it'll make me a stronger fighter and help is take those bastards down." He gives me a look that clearly says no but I still try to win him over by pulling out my best puppy eyes pouting a bit and batting my eyelashes for added effect. He stares at me for a while but finally lets go. I look up at him smiling and pretend not to notice the light layer of pink on his cheeks as he tries to look annoyed.

"Fine, but don't buy everything in the store and don't take to long." Smiling proudly to myself I make my may to the shop and practically jump up and down with glee when the shop keeper brings out three silver keys. The first one he shows me is Chamaeleon the chameleon "this key helps camouflage you the spirit is said to even be able to make you invisible." The shop owner smiles nodding.

When I see Caelum the chisel I remember how difficult it was to beat angel of the Oracion Seis with this celestial spirit on her side it could Definitely be helpful in our mission.

The next key I see I recognize as Phoenix the firebird "I recognize this key but what powers does the spirit posses?" I ask the shop owner.

"Well aside from being able to use fire I've heard the spirit can use healing powers." The man responds his hand is on his chin and he is clearly deep in thought remembering the celestial spirits abilities.

"How much for all of them?" I finally ask the man calculates a number in his head then smiles looking at me and says "90,000 jewels." My eyes almost bulge out of my head at the price and I reluctantly hand him the keys knowing I have to save for the journey. I leave the store meeting Laxus outside.

"Find anything good?" He asks I look down hiding the disappointment of not being able to get the keys. "Not really." I manage to say and we start walking around the market.

The next few hours of information gathering is spent mostly listening and sometimes asking questions. Although we don't learn too much seems this guild can be very mysterious. Eventually both tired from the search we stop at a café. "So what now?" I ask stirring my tea.

"Enough information gathering for today, once we're done here I'm going to get some stuff for the trip and I'll give you a list of stuff to get too we can meet up at the hotel but no later than 8:00pm you got that?" He asks, I snicker to myself thinking of the big scary Laxus all worried about my safety and agree to his plan. Soon enough we've both gone our separate ways to collect the items needed for the long journey ahead. I mostly collect food cooking supplies and random little things used for camping, I find myself wondering what Laxus is doing but shake it out of my head as I head down to the hotel carrying the heavy bags of equipment.

Laxus P.O.V

I've just finished collecting some good hunting supplies and a few small weapons when I pass by the magic shop from earlier. An image of Lucy's disappointed face fills my head and I can't help but enter. A middle aged man walks up to me he seems very friendly but is clearly a good salesman meaning he'll try to get as much money as he can for a cheap product.

"Hello young man, how can I help you?" He says his voice cheerful and eager.

"I'm looking for celestial keys, do you have any?"

"As a matter of fact I do, three actually." He moves behind the counter and pulls up three small boxes from under the counter and opens each one explaining to me each ones abilities. I study the keys noting they are in good shape then look to the shop owner.

"How much for all three?" I ask, he pretends to contemplate a number the smiles.

"I'll give them to you for 90,000 jewels" he finally says.

And this is where I start bargaining. "I'll give you 30,000"

"That's far to low how about 80,000."

"These keys aren't so rare, 40,000"

"How about 70,000"

"Still overcharging, 50,000"

"Fine, how about 65,000?" He says looking irritated with my bargaining. I think about the number then look to my left there is a silver ring it looks like it has vines running all around it and beautifully carved roses decorate its surface. "What's this?" I ask. The man diverts his attention looking at the rig in question.

"That's an anti theft key ring and a very nicely decorated one too, its a very helpful tool made especially for celestial wizards." He nods proudly at it and I pick it up studying it closer.

"OK 65,000 jewels and you throw in the key ring. His smile falters a bit as he thinks over the deal then finally shakes my hand.

"Done" he says and packs up the keys as well as ring.

Finally I leave the store and head off to meet Lucy at the hotel hiding the keys and ring in my pocket. 'Alright you bought them now how the hell are you going to give them to her?' The embarrassing thought of me handing her those keys and her grateful face fill my head and I know it may take a while to think of a normal excuse to give her them. After what feels like hours of aimless wandering I see Lucy standing in front of the hotel holding three large bags and glaring pointedly in the opposite direction of some guy who seems to have taken a liking to her. Anger flares when he reaches out and wraps his disgusting hand around her wrist and tries to pull her along with him I'm about to step in when I see the look in her eyes . . . in short she's pissed. 'I do not envy that moron.' I duck just in time to avoid the man hurtling my way and he flies over my head as I hear the angry scream of Lucy saying "I said, Not. Interested!"

When I step closer to her she's angrily ranting under her breath about 'stupid pig headed men' and a string of curses keep falling out of her mouth. Finally she seems to notice me and gives me one of her famous 'I'm annoyed and its your fault looks.'

"So while I was getting all of this and trudging it back here you went out and got that?" She gestures first to her incredibly overstuffed bags and then to my one bag which doesn't seem to be carrying to much.

"Hey this is all good hunting stuff plus a few healing potions and a magic restoration supplement just in case ." I show the equipment I got and she still doesn't look happy. "OK, OK I'm sorry I'll make it up to you." She glares just a bit longer before throwing one of her bags at me and taking the other two with her inside.

"Carrying those is a start." She says over her shoulder and we head inside strangely enough I can't seem to stop the smile that comes over my face.

~Time skip~ following afternoon

Today we do pretty much the same thing lots of information gathering both tired and a little annoyed. We both sit in the same café as yesterday and after a long silence Lucy claps her hands together. "Alright to make it up to me lets stop gathering information and go see the sights."

"Wait what, no we need information you said so yourself."

"So what you owe me for all that stuff I had to get yesterday and I want to have a day of fun." She crosses her arms over her chest pushing up her breasts a bit.' Oh crap she's going to get all cute and give me the pouty look again.' Before I can do anything she looks at me with those big doe eyes of hers and her soft lips turn into a pout I can't help the blush that coats my cheeks and covering my face I finally relent. "Fine, but I'm not doing anything embarrassing." She smiles knowing she got her way and stands up grabbing my hand and dragging me out of the café.

The afternoon is spent going to different shops and browsing the stores pretty boring girly stuff especially when she had to try everything in the store on . . . well maybe that part wasn't so bad I did get to see her in some clothes that suited the old Lucy, the Lucy who was in the guild and always laughing along with everyone. Her cute smile was contagious and I ended up smiling along with her. The day turns out to not be to bad as we visit a bunch of different places she's read about.

At some point the crowds in the market grow and we almost get separated. "Oi blondie hold my hand I don't want to get separated in thus crowd then have to look around for you later." I hold out my hand and she stares at it and I do mean stares with a reluctant face. "Cmon hurry it up I'm not that poisonous." She jumps a bit and takes my hand looking down trying to hide the blush on her cheeks. 'Ha-ha cute.'

Eventually we find our way to a less crowded area and sit down next to a fountain. "Wait here." She says and gets up bouncing off into the crowd of people a few feet away. When she comes back she's holding two ice cream cones "I got chocolate and vanilla, what's your flavour?"

I reach out and take the chocolate "thanks blondie but you do know the guy is supposed to pay right? You could've told me you wanted ice cream." I say ruffling her hair a bit.

"Heeeeeey stop that! Jeez I was just trying to be nice." She pouts licking her ice cream 'why in the hell is she so cute?'

"Alright tell you what in exchange for the ice cream I'll give you something, close your eyes." She looks at me like I'm crazy . "Aw cmon you can trust me a little more than that." Finally she closes her eyes albeit reluctantly. I gently take her hand feeling her jump a bit when I do. Placing the keys that have already been hooked to the key ring in her hand bring my hands away.

"Okay you can look now." Her eyes open and a huge smile crosses her face. Before I know what is happening she's jumped onto me hugging me tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She practically squeals in my ear and find myself smiling as I hug her back. 'It almost feels like we're dating.' Instead of pushing those thoughts away I smile thinking of holding her like this whenever I want and being able to make her smile. As she pulls away to study the keys smiling I realize just how much I've grown to care for her. Question is could she ever care about me in the same way?

 _Okeedokee done this chapter sorry again that I took so long to update oh in this chapter I was trying to use some advice given to me by Adrillian1497 hope I did everything right and please keep reading and giving me any suggestions thank you and I'll try to update quick._

 _~ShirakaneChan~_


	6. Chapter 6

_Trying to update for you all quickly again sorry for the wait last time I had the chapter all finished but fanfiction wasn't working for me. I know excuses, excuses. Any who welcome to chapter six and may you enjoy._

 **Lucy P.O.V**

"Please Lucy-Sama, focus." Capricorns voice echoes in my head as I focus on the earth around me, trying to bend it to my will. I begin feeling the earth's energy pulsating around me as I use my magic to control it."Very good now hold out your hand and accumulate the celestial earth there." I doas he says trying to gather the earth with my magic. I can feel the earth pulling towards me and open my eyes. A small smile forms on my face as I look at my hand. Surrounding it are small rocks floating around waiting for my command I test out my magic by trying to fuse them into one large rock and with some concentration and a few failed attempts it works.

"Well done Lucy-Sama, you have amazing control over the spells so far. I'm honestly looking forward to see if your progress with the other two." I smile hearing Capricorns praise and break the now one large rock into several smaller ones that swirl around my hand.

"Thank you Capricorn." I say dismissing the this new power. He nods and disappears into the celestial realm. I sigh and look up at the sky covered with a million stars and trace the outlines of different constellations with my finger like my mother and I used to. The light smile I have fades as I remember back to that dream. Laxus killing my mother I know he would never do that but the dream was so unnerving. "He would never do anything like that." I whisper to myself but I still feel that small fear nawing at the back of my mind. I push it away as best I can and start on my way back to our camp. We'd only just left the merchant town a few hours ago and were now on our way to Emelle though we decided we'd stop at as many towns and villages as we could on the way to get more information.

I arrive at the camp quickly and sit down next to the fire I had built before leaving to train. The sun has already set and I can hear the calm breathing of a sleeping Laxus. 'Good I didn't wake him up.'

I change out of my sweaty clothes into a fresh pair of black sweat pants with a matching black shirt that has a small yellow star on its chest. The back of this shirt is a little low and you can see a small portion of the large scar on my back. This shirt was a favourite now I only wear it to bed. I remember back when I told Laxus of my first encounter with Reapers Rage, however I had opted to keep my scar a secret. I realize it's silly but for some reason I didn't want him knowing about my own weaknesses. I look down at my keys, my friends hanging on the new key ring he got me. The three silver keys shine in the light of the fire and I remember that day we had spent together. "It kind of felt like a date." I whisper to myself holding the keys up to my face. I smile at the memory and finally go to bed and for the first time in a while I have a happy dream. One where the guild never hurt me, where I wasn't being hunted by a dark guild, but the best part was Laxus was there holding my hand like he did in the crowded market.

I wake up to the smell of pancakes and exit my tent pulling on a sweater as I do. "Ah finally awake sleeping beauty?"

"Yea and I woke up by myself, No prince or anything." I retort making fun of the princess from the fairytale.

"Aw I'm sorry blondie next time I'll come in there and be the prince for you." He winks playfully and my face goes red. Eyes wide I start stuttering about how weird that would be and he laughs at my reaction.

"So made some pancakes today?" I ask, changing the subject as I try to return my face to a normal colour.

"Yup with plenty of blueberries, just how you like them." His nonchalant way of saying that makes me smile. I find it sweet how he would remember just how I like my pancakes and make them for me. Gotta admit it's nice having someone cook for me instead of just breaking into my house, eating everything, and making a mess. My smile fades a bit remembering Natsu and Happy. They were such goofballs and even through all the pain caused by the guild I miss them, I miss every last member. I find myself longing to see them but know better than to go back. It's thoughts like these that plague my mind through breakfast and I try my best to hide it with a smile.

After eating we pack up the camp and start on our way to the next town. "It should only take us a couple hours to get there. Are we going to stop and stay there?"

"Nope just pass through, ask a few questions and if there's any useful information we'll stay long enough to gather what we can." Laxus replies, trudging along the narrow path. Where he is having difficulty navigated over tree roots and under low hanging branches, I find it easy and walk along as though the path carries no obstructions. A side effect of being smaller I suppose.

After a few long hours of walking through the forest, with Laxus almost falling every so often, we arrive in Emelle. The town is small and very few people are on the streets. "Where is everyone?" I ask Laxus, even in such a small town its almost noon. The streets should be bustling with activity, instead all the shops are closed, and the people who are out look paranoid and are rushing by and disappearing into the nearby buildings.

"Something ain't right here. C'mon blondie."

I rush after Laxus as he quickly turns down a side street and continues walking. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to see the mayor and find out what's going on. After that we'll try to help in any way we can." I smile up at him thinking just how nice he really is and I find myself trusting him even more.

 **Timeskip ~with the mayor~**

It doesn't take us long to find the mayor. His home stands in the center of the town and we were immediately welcomed inside when we tell the staff we are mages.

The mayor himself is a few inches shorter than I am. His hair is gray with some blonde still visible from his younger days. He has a kind smile that shows he is clearly worried about for town.

"Thank you so much for offering to help but I don't know if this problem will be so easily fixed."

"Just tell us what happened and we will try to get to the bottom of it sir." I speak with him politely just as I was raised to do and I can see Laxus out of the corner of my eye smirking. 'Guess he isn't used to me being so prim and proper.'

"Well it all started a few weeks ago. Business was going about as usual and almost everyone in town was in the market, myself included. It was a beautiful day not a cloud in sight. Then the fog started accumulating. No one thought anything of it, until . . ."

"Please keep going sir, everything will be alright." I put my hand over his trying to give him some small comfort.

"Sorry, as I was saying we didn't think anything of it until people started coughing. At first one person but then more and more did. It was to the point that no one could breath. Some fled for home, some lost consciousness, and some . . . some lost their lives. Only one or two people with weak lungs however that is still two too many to die. The fog didn't lift until we'd all gone home. We thought it was over but then it happened again a few weeks later this time there were 3 casualties. Now everyone is afraid to leave their homes. Please help us we will assist you in any way we can just please help save my town." He looks at us pleadingly and I smile reassuringly.

"We will do everything we can. We just ask that you give us any information you come across." He smiles at us and thanks us again as we leave his office.

We start our investigation by going door to door and asking the towns people some questions. Some cooperate but some won't even answer the door out of fear.

Every explanation of events is the same and we can't seem to get any more information out of the people. I'm starting to get frustrated as we walk down the wide road of the market.

"I wish the thing would just attack us at least then we could try to get an idea of what's going on." I sit down on a bench and rest my head on my hand, trying to wrap my brain around the situation. 'Poison maybe? But no one smelled anything, so maybe a scentless poison. Pretty rare. But then who wants to poison the town, and why?' I keep trying to think of different possibilities and don't even notice when Laxus sits down next to me.

"Ya know blondie you need to calm down a bit if you keep over thinking it you'll never figure out what's happening." His statement just annoys me and I ignore him. I try tuning everything out and retreating into my own mind and try to gather any information about similar cases. I keep retreating further and further until I don't even hear Laxus' voice. It's quiet, now I can think. I search through the memories of things I read and jobs with similarities. 'If I can just figure out what the fog is then I could probably solve everything.'

. . . "y!" . . . "ey!" . . . "Hey!". . . "Blondie, sanp out of it!"

Oh for the love of "What!?" I finally yell pulling myself out of my own mind. But when I look around I see the fog surrounding us.

"Oh shit." Although now I can try and figure out what this is I know I don't have long before we could be potentially killed.

Laxus gets up and pulls me along with him but I pull away and take out one of my silver gate keys. "Open, Gate of the Southern cross. Crux!" The spirit I affectionately refer to as grandpa Crux appears with a flash of gold.

"Grandpa Crux, I need you to see if you can find out anything about this fog." I say as I start coughing.

Crux immediately starts searching for what it could be. It doesn't take long and when he opens his eyes he disappears into the celestial realm leaving behind an echo telling us to get out of the area. I listen to him and grab onto Laxus' hand pulling him with me. I don't actually know where we're going. The fog is so thick I can barely even see Laxus who is running just a few feet away.

When we finally get out of the ever thickening fog we are both coughing uncontrollably. I notice that the fog doesn't thin out just suddenly stops when it gets to a certain point so you can stand just outside of it and look into it. Although you can't see anything. It's an eerie sight and I find myself wanting to get away from it but I know we need to stay and watch to see how long it lasts.

When we finally are able to breath normally I summon Crux once again. "So what did you find out?"

"Not much unfortunately but I know this, it seems to be coming from the nearby mountain." I'm puzzled by what he said. "Um, grandpa Crux there isn't a mountain near here, we would have seen it." He looks at me then around to see if he can spot it, when he doesn't see the mountain he looks just as puzzled as I am. "It's there, I know it is. We just can't see it."

After telling us what he knew Crux went back to the celestial realm, while Laxus and I made our way to a hotel.

The fog took about two hours to dissipate and return the market tomorrow and the sun was setting by the time it did. "So blondie, what do we do from here?"

"Well we should talk to the mayor, if there is actually mountain then he'll know about it." Laxus agrees and we settle into a small hotel, although getting service was kinda tricky seeing as the entire town is scared of their own shadows.

When we get to our room and walk in a I almost scream. There sitting in the centre of the room . . . is only one bed. "What the hell, no I am not sharing a bed with you."

"Ha to bad little blondie, I ain't sleeping on the floor."

"Then I will."

"I'm not giving you any blankets or pillows."

"I'll use my camping stuff."

"Sorry I've got all that and you'll have to beg me to use it."

"I'll sleep without it, I'll be fine."

"Ha-ha jeez fine, just so desperate to get away from me, I'm hurt" he says the last part wiping away a fake tear and pouting a bit. Man he infuriates me, with his annoying voice and stupid cute face and . . . no just no not cute just stupid. I need sleep, "screw it I'm sleeping in the bed, you touch me you die." He puts his right hand on his heart and his left up. "I Laxus hereby swear to not lay a finger on blondie whilst she sleeps."

"Oh shut up." I say as I make my way into the bathroom so I can change for bed. Although it is a small place the bathroom is actually very nice with a full body mirror across from the shower. I pull off my shirt and catch a glimpse of the large scar on my back. Pausing to look at it I frown a bit. I hate this scar, its a constant reminder of my own weakness and it makes me mad just knowing it's there. As I stare longer I notice its faded a little. I smile at knowing that someday it might dissapears just like my own weakness and pull on my shirt.

I leave the bathroom and crawl into bed falling asleep almost instantly having good dreams about me and my mother for the first time in a very long time.

 _Okeedokee done chapter 6 hope you enjoyed and I'll hop on the seventh chapter right away. Have a splendid day everyone_

 _~ShirakaneChan~_


	7. Chapter 7

_Let's just get right into the chapter shall we?_

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

Its still very dark in the room when I wake up. Looking over to the alarm clock next to the bed I groan. "Only 12:30?"

Slightly annoyed I roll over getting myself comfortable in the warm bed I have all to myself . . . 'wait, all to myself?' I sit up quickly looking around for Laxus. 'Didn't he say he would be sleeping in the bed no matter what?' As I'm looking around the side of the bed I see him sleeping on the floor. He doesn't even have a blanket or pillow and even inside the bed I can feel how cold the room is.

"Laxus?" He stirs slightly then opens his eyes slowly and looks up to me.

"What, its late go back to sleep." He turns over curling into a tighter ball and closing his eyes again.

"Are you OK, its cold tonight do you want a blanket or something?"

"Nah I'm fine don't worry." I reach out and touch his arm, he flinches slightly not expecting it.

"Laxus your arm is freezing get in the bed you need to warm up." I expect him to say no and argue with me but instead he gets up and crawls into the bed next to me. We lie there facing each other, his eyes are closed but he looks much more comfortable in the warm bed. 'He looks so peaceful and kind of cute.' I almost giggle when he rubs his face into the pillow. After a few moments I touch his arm again, this time he doesn't flinch at all but he still feels cold. Blushing slightly I hug him pulling him close to me. Instead of pushing me away or making some sort of joke he relaxes and wraps his arms around my waist. My blush only deepens and I'm thankful the room is dark so if he were to open his eyes he wouldn't see. 'Calm down Lucy its just to warm him up.'

I find myself smiling and thinking about how comfortable he is. I cuddle in closer unconsciously as I begin to drift off. Mumbling a goodnight I close my eyes and faintly I hear a, "G'night Lucy." As sleep takes over.

 **Laxus P.O.V.**

I wake up and immediately start wondering why I feel so warm. 'I went to sleep on the floor right?' Opening my eyes I'm met with the sleeping face of Lucy. My arms are around her waist and she's cuddled in close to my chest her mouth slightly open as she breaths deeply.

I can feel my face start turning red as I look at how cute she looks and a sudden temptation to kiss her comes over me. I move in closer until I'm just inches away from her face. I can feel her warm breath against my lips and I swear my heart is about to beat right out of my chest. As I begin to close the distance between us her eyes twitch slightly and for a second I think I'm caught but instead she turns over so her back is to me. 'Damn near gave me a heart attack.' I think as I pull myself out of the warm bed and into the cold room.

As I'm getting ready I hear Lucy stir and wake up. She yawns cutely and stands up immediately taking her clothes and walking into the bathroom. I hear the shower running and go back to packing my things that I'd taken out last night. 'Hopefully we won't have to stay here too long, we need to keep moving.'

I'm startled from my thoughts by Lucy's shriek coming from the bathroom I'm immediately on my feet and rushing into the bathroom. "Lucy, are you okay!?"

The first thing I see is Lucy barely covered by a towel. I unconsciously stare at her probably looking like a deer in headlights as my face continues going redder and redder. Finally I notice she's staring at something. At first I think Reapers Rage has found us, or maybe some demon got in here but when I look at the spot she's staring at I see it. There next to the sink . . . is a mouse. I look at the little fluffy thing and wonder how girls are so afraid of these cute little things. I look at her questioningly as she gets an angry look on her face.

"Stop staring at me and get rid of it!" She yells. I'm tempted to just leave her in here with it but know that would be cruel.

"Fiiiine." I say and move towards the oh so scary puff ball. When I'm just inches away it scurries away from me and closer to Lucy. She lets out a little squeal and pushes herself even further against the wall. 'Seriously why is she so scared, its a cute little mouse its not going to eat her.'

I catch the little thing and take it out of the bathroom with me. The door slams shut the moment I step through and I take the little puff to the window and release it.

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

The second Laxus walks out of the bathroom I slam the door shut behind him. "Eeew mice are so gross." I say quietly to myself as I get in the shower and wash up.

When I leave the bathroom I see Laxus waiting on the bed ready to go, I quickly put on my boots and collect my things before we both leave the hotel.

When we reach the mayors home he is the only one there. He leads us into the same room we had spoken in before and asks us if we've found anything.

"Actually sir, we were wondering if there was a mountain around here. You see while researching into the fog I was told the origin could be a nearby mountain but we haven't seen one.

He looks at us a moment before speaking again. "Yes there is its to the south east of the town, but now that you mention it, it disappeared around the same time as the fog began, I'm sorry I didn't think of it before."

"I see, if you could show us exactly where it is we would like to investigate." The mayor complies and soon we're off into the forest.

"So blondie, what exactly do we do if we get surrounded by that messed up fog way out here?"

". . . run?"

"Oh yeah, can't believe I didn't think of that, just never mind." Laxus rolls his eyes and we keep walking.

The forest around us is quiet, eerily so. It seems like the only life contained in the forest belongs to the trees and plants and even they are silent as a breeze passes us by.

"Laxus." I say quietly

"Yeah blondie?"

"Is it just me, or is it getting darker?"

Laxus stops abruptly and looks around us he sniffs a bit seeing if he can smell anything I guess, and looks down at me once again.

"Definitely darker, and I think we're going to walk through a barrier pretty soon."

"How do you know?" I ask a little perplexed.

"I can smell it, a few meters up."

I nod and we continue walking I notice Laxus' muscles tense and I unconsciously put my hand on the hilt of my sword ready to fight if we have to. I begin to wonder when we'll get to the barrier when I start feeling magic pushing against me. Although it makes walking difficult the barrier itself isn't strong enough to keep mages out but it would do the trick for any townsfolk who wandered too close.

When the feeling passes Laxus and I stop. Now right ahead of us is the mountain, the one that hadn't been there before, the one that was the cause of all the disruption in the town, and the one that was covered in the darkness of night in the middle of the day.

"Say blondie? Wasn't it just ya know, light out.

" Yeah, it was."

Unsure what to do we start walking again this time with a little more difficulty, the path we walk on is obstructed by roots and low hanging branches. I don't see one and it smacks me right in the face as it brushes off Laxus' shoulder.

"Ow" I groan and Laxus quickly turns around inspecting me to make sure I am alright.

"Sorry, I totally forgot you were right behind me."

"It's alright, just be careful ok?"

We keep moving the walking is much easier though this time although I could still hear Laxus' groaning in front of me and when I look up I notice he is breaking all the smaller branches clearing the path, we come across a larger branch and he pulls it forward, only letting go when he is sure it won't hit me. I blush at the extra precautions. 'He really is sweet, when he wants to be.' I think to myself.

We continue on like this until we reach the base of the mountain.

"You hear that?" Laxus asks.

I strain my ears trying to hear whatever ghost of a sound I could in the silent forest but I can't hear a thing.

"What is it Laxus?"

"I hear voices, they must be too far off for you to hear them. C'mon blondie, they're down over that way."

We start walking again staying in the shadow of the trees. It seems like forever but eventually I start seeing light from around the next bend I can finally hear the voices Laxus was talking about. They sound rushed and the tone is of someone who is upset, angry even.

"Will you hurry up!? If we don't finish this tonight then the boss is gonna be seriously pissed."

"Alright, alright I'm coming!"

We move to a place where we can see the two. They're covered head to toe in cloaks. We watch them walk into a cave and after a few minutes we decide to follow.

The cave is thankfully dark enough to hide us well and as we make our way through we can hear the sounds of more people inside the cave they seem to be preparing for whatever ritual they have been performing here if only I knew what, that would make this simpler.

After only a few minutes of walking we begin to see light coming from just ahead and as we close in on it we start seeing just what we're up against.

Judging by their matching tattoos it looks like a small dark guild and they're all gathering into a large circle one man stands in the center and I immediately know he is their master. He raises one hand silencing his guild and begins asking certain members questions.

"Have you checked the perimeter?" He asks and gets a 'yes master' in reply

He asks if they've made sure the barrier is fully functional, gathered the supplies they'll need and a few more all answer 'yes master' he smiles with disgusting teeth and clears his throat.

"Looks like he's gonna give them a pep talk." Laxus snickers beside me and I pinch his arm a sign to keep quiet.

"You've all been working diligently, and the master of Reaper's Rage is proud of our success thus far."

The name sends a chill ripping through me. Laxus puts a hand on my arm I know he's trying to calm me but my heart still pounds with adrenaline. 'They're affiliated with Reapers Rage, they shouldn't be underestimated then.' I think to myself as I try to formulate some sort of plan.

The Masters voice continues on breaking me from my thoughts.

"I expect results tonight, if we want to win this war we will need the help of Acnologia."

The name gets a few cheers from some members but Laxus and I are in shock. Now we know more than ever that we have to stop this ritual by any means.

"We start in ten minutes!" He yells then directs his attention to a shorter man his cloaks hood completely covers his face but he walks to the master with ease, as if he can see through the thick fabric.

"Shale, make sure the barrier stays in tact we don't want to be killed like those useless villagers." The man, Shale, nods then walks off.

My head is going a million miles a second I can barely think of how we should stop this. Thankfully though Laxus has a plan.

 **Laxus P.O.V**

The moment I hear that name, Reaper's Rage, my eyes dart to Lucy. She shivers and looks almost scared, but more like she's calculating just how strong these guys are. I put my hand on her arm hoping to calm her nerves, it looks like it helps a little but I can still hear her rapid heart beat. The master continues bringing Lucy out of her thoughts and I turn my gaze to watch as he speaks.

"I expect results tonight, if we want to win this war we will need the help of Acnologia."

The name is like a slap, showing just how important it is that we stop this. I barely hear anything else but zone in just in time to hear the master talk to this Shale.

'The barrier protects them from that fog?' I start thinking about it realizing just what this barrier is it doesn't just stop villagers from wandering in, it stops that weird fog from coming here and killing them during their ritual. the barrier must take magic from outside it and project it into another place. I'll have to tell Blondie. I look over to her but she seems at a loss, unsure what to do next. I pull her arm and bring her away from the ritual area. We crouch in a small dark corner careful to be quiet so we don't have to fight before we're ready.

"Okay, I think I figured it out Blondie" I explain to her about how the barrier works, she listens while also formulating a plan. Finally she speaks up.

"Do you think we can find a way around to get to that Shale? If we can take him down then the barrier will fail, it looks like he stays in his own more secluded area while everyone else is doing the ritual."

I smile knowing just what she's thinking. "Let's try and find a way to get to him unnoticed then, once the barriers down they'll either stop the ritual or pass out before they can finish."

Lucy smiles and nods at me knowing I understand just what she's thinking it's a risk though and both of us know it because if they don't stop the ritual we could be killed.

 _Sorry it took me so long just a very hectic time in my life and a case of writers block but I'm back with another chapter and I hope you like it_

 _~ShirakaneChan_


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry again it took me a while to update please enjoy this chapter :3_

 **Lucy P.O.V**

Trying to find a way around the cave through smaller passages didn't work none of them got us close enough to the small cave where Shale is and time was running out. Luckily while looking we found a couple of cloaks the other members were wearing and quickly put them on.

"C'mon Laxus we have to move quick, we can't run out of time."

He looks at me slightly annoyed. "Remind me why we aren't using that disguise spirit?.

I sigh " Okay one, the celestial spirit is called Chameleon. And two, I haven't had a chance to create a stronger bond with my newer keys he might be able to camouflage me for a few minutes but not you."

"Ok fine." And with that we're off going through the cave and trying to stay along the edge without looking suspicious.

It takes some time but eventually we're through the cave and into a smaller hall, the one that Shale walked down a few minutes earlier.

We move slow trying to listen for any indication that we've been discovered or that the ritual has started. The hall is long and seems to only get narrower the further in we get. It takes some time but eventually we find Shale. He sits in a smaller room it has books all over the floor and papers lining the walls.

He doesn't seem to know we're here but when we try to sneak closer he turns to us and I can see his sadistic smile beneath the hood of his cloak.

"So, you finally decided to join me? It took you long enough."

Laxus doesn't waste time and quickly takes off his cloak. He's in a fighting position immediately awaiting any sign of attack, I tense aswell one hand on the hilt of my sword the other reaching for my keys.

Shale laughs, it's a sickening cackling sound. "You honestly think you can take me down?"

He smiles again then bursts forward quickly a fist raised and aimed at Laxus, who easily side steps the man and punches him hard in the gut.

I draw my sword ready to fight . . . But nothing happens.

"Ok I didn't hit him that hard"

Laxus rubs the back of his head looking guilty as I stare down at the unconscious man.

"No friggen way its that easy." I say and start to look around. I find a smaller book that details the barrier and how to create it, its a simple spell that any mage could perform, with a couple days of practice it would be exceedingly simple.

Sighing with a sweat drop on my head I look to Laxus, "so it really was that simple now we need to get out of here before the ritual starts. We'll wait outside the affected area to make sure no one escapes"

Laxus looks up from Shale who he had just finished tying up and nods his agreement.

With our cloaks on once more we sneak out of the room and go towards the main hall again.

We're making good progress, until another member grabs us both and places us along the lines of a magic circle.

"You're late, hurry up and help!" He whisper shouts at us and I look up to Laxus. He nods as a sign to play along so I do.

Luckily no one notices us faking our way through the ceremony. Unluckily though the fog although fog is starting to build up around us, the members though don't seem to notice.

As soon as they close they're eyes to concentrate further on their magic we make our way to the door. The fog however is only getting thicker, we are losing air and fast.

Laxus struggles onward but doesn't seem to be as affected. Me on the other hand, my vision starts fading, it took us too long and now I am losing consciousness. I hear the dark guild panic realizing what is happening but it is too late for them to stop it likely they will all lose consciousness soon but they should survive. I smile lightly knowing our plan has worked and the last thing I hear is Laxus calling my name before I too fall unconscious.

 **Laxus P.O.V**

"Shit, Lucy?, Lucy cmon wake up. You gotta hang in there." I shake her gently hoping she will open her eyes, but she doesn't respond.

We thought once the dark guild lost consciousness the magic would have stopped but the fog only grows thicker and just by looking to the small cave entrance I know it is surrounding the mountain.

"It's gonna be ok I'll get you out of here." I pick her up quickly and start running to the cave entrance its so close but it seems to take forever to get there but as I do I realize we must have gotten turned around, because the entrance we came in through is about 50 ft below us.

I look down to Lucy who's breathing is getting even more laboured than before and immediately know what to do.

Clutching her tightly I back up a bit and start running, as we hit the ledge I jump and use my lightning to propel us forward. I hug her close and aim so when we fall she'll land on top of me. Hopefully she'll be ok.

As we drop to the earth I distinctly feel that this was a bad idea and try to hold in the bile rising in my throat.

The impact is worse than I thought it would be, not only is the wind knocked outta me but I'm sure I have broken a few bones.

"At least we're outta that damn fog"

 _'Damn I could've just moved with my lightning if blondie wasn't with me.'_ I think this to myself but shake the thought away as I look down at her, still clutched tightly to my chest _. 'Who am I kidding, I would do anything to keep her safe'_ I blush suddenly at the thought and lay her on the ground, bunching up a cloak and putting it beneath her head.

Her breathing is still laboured but it seems to be getting better. Although it's painful I find myself stroking her hair. As her breathing starts returning to normal an image of me kissing her pops into my head, quickly pushing it away I take my hand off her and watch the mountain making sure no one escapes. My face though stays slightly pink at the thought of us together.

"You're blushing, is it because you thought about doing something naughty to that girl over there."

I jump up and spin to face the man behind me as he laughs. He has red hair, and really creepy looking white eyes although i know he isn't blind I do recognize him. The master of the unconscious dark guild within the mountain.

"I never did catch the name of your guild." I say as lightning sparks around my fingers.

"Blood Diamond, I thought it was a catchy name and it's an easy guild mark." He says non-chalantly as he points to the diamond dripping blood tattooed on his arm.

"And you are?" I take a few steps instinctively covering Lucy not wanting her hurt.

Looking slightly annoyed he answers "Master Abaddon, and I'm going to destroy you for ruining my ritual." He gets into his own fighting stance watching me for any sign of attack.

 _'He's the guild master so he's obviously strong, but just how strong is he?'_ I am abruptly shaken from my thoughts as Abaddon launches his first attack. He raises one hand, draws a large X in the air aimed at me and swiftly pushes it with the palm of his hand. Suddenly two large blades appear and race towards me, I pick up Lucy and jump out of the way, only they follow us.

"My Blades won't stop until they've hit someone's flesh, they crave blood you know."

He says this as he examines his nails, while I continuously dodge the blades trying to kill us.

I launch an attack trying to destroy the blades but it does nothing, suddenly I feel extremely annoyed.

 _'damn, I can't take the bastard down, not like this.'_ I try dodging behind a tree but the blades simply cut through and keep going. Pain radiates through my body, my injuries are still too fresh.

 _'Lucy would have thought of something by now, she always does.'_

"Cmon Lucy, I could really use your help right now." I say down to the unconscious girl in my arms and surprisingly her eyes start to flutter open.

 **Lucy P.O.V**

I'm having the best dream, I'm back at the guild and everyone is around me laughing , Natsu runs up to me a silly grin on his face.

"Hey Luce, let's go pick a job!"

I laugh at his eagerness "Sure let's go!"

Suddenly a large hand falls on my head and starts stroking my hair, I look up to see Laxus, he smiles at me quickly before looking over to Natsu.

"Sorry Salamander, Blondie's going on a job with me today."

"What!? No way sparky she's coming with us," Natsu looks over at me smiling brightly. "Right?"

I look over from Natsu's smiling face to Laxus as he begins to speak.

"Cmon Lucy, I could really use your help right now."

The words echo in my head, starting quietly but gradually getting louder as if slowly pulling me out of my dream world.

My eyelids feel heavy but slowly I open them and take in my surroundings. The first thing I see is Laxus holding me tightly as he jumps around, he's wincing obviously hurt, looking over his shoulder I notice the blades following us, and finally I see the dark guilds master. Hes standing next to a tree watching us with a bored expression.

"What's going on?" I say looking up at Laxus who quickly explains the situation to me.

"So the blades have to hit flesh to be stopped . . . He never said it had to be ours."

Laxus smiles down at me "See? I'm useless without you."

I blush and look down a bit hiding my face so he doesn't see just how much I'm smiling.

"Alright so here's what we're gonna do."

Laxus relays the plan to me and we both jump in opposite directions.

The blades split up, one following me the other, him. _'Just as Laxus predicted.'_

We continuously dodge the blades taking both in completely opposite directions.

I look back and see Laxus do the same. At the same time we both swiftly duck underneath the blades which go over us but change direction once more to continue following us.

We keep running gradually making our way closer to Master Abaddon who is still studying his nails as if they're the most interesting thing in the world. Anger flares inside me and I can see its annoying Laxus as well. Once we're close enough Laxus throws a punch to Master Abaddon's face and I throw out a kick to his stomach, both hits connect and he's finally brought out of his seemingly bored state back into reality.

He's too late though to dodge as we both run by him and dodge the blades following the other person, I hear Abaddon curse loudly and look back in time to see him fall.

My theory was correct I realize as both me and Laxus make our way closer to the man. He lays there steadily breathing and looking up at us in rage.

"He's awake, can't have that." Laxus says as he zaps him with his lightening, knocking Abaddon unconscious.

We quickly tie the man up in anti magic ropes and drag him along with us to do the same to the rest of his guild.

I look to Laxus worried about his condition. "What happened. You look hurt." I say trying not to sound too concerned _'wait why should I hide that I'm worried about him?.'_

"Oh it's nothing probably just messed up a couple ribs while fighting that guy."

I nod although I don't really believe it I know he'd rather not talk about that so I stop talking as we continue on to the mountain.

 _Timeskip~a few hours later~_

Luckily none of the dark guild members were killed, which meant they would all face proper punishment at the hands of the magic council.

The Mayor of the town was extremely grateful, he ended up paying us 100, 000 jewel for getting rid of those guys, which isn't too bad. He even said we were welcome to stay any time and the people of the town fully agreed. It made me happy feeling welcome in a town I completed a job in.

 _'Natsu probably would have burned the place down and we'd have owed them.'_ the memory makes my smile falter as Laxus and I leave the town. ' _I hate when I think of them, I miss them all so much, but they don't want me there.'_

The angry glares of the guild pop into my head as if shattering the sweet dream of them I'd had earlier today. I hug myself trying to stop the chills running through my body and hope Laxus doesn't notice.

 **No Ones P.O.V**

A small mouse scurries up to Sarah she waits in the shadows of a tree watching the two mages make their way away from the town they'd just saved. Her violet eyes narrow as she glares at the two.

The mouse form changes and he looks at Sarah. "Why didn't you make him hate her?"

"Shut up Shade, his mind is difficult and stubborn, just like his grandfather I cant seem to do more than planting simple thoughts right now."

"Well hurry up, Master is impatient."

With that Shade slips away into the shadows leaving Sarah alone. Her hair sways gently in the wind as a lonely look comes over her face. "We know all about that, don't we Charlotte."

 _And done well then sorry it took a little while but I have a little time off work so I'll try to work a little faster. Oh I'm also thinking of starting another story, if ya think it's a bad or even good idea give me your thoughts and maybe what you'd want to see next, I'm probably going to stick with the fairy tail category as it's just so much fun with so many possibilities. Well then have a fantastic day :3_

 _~SirakaneChan_


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry about another long wait between chapters. I'm starting some training on a new job so it's been pretty hectic. Oh and I have a new story up so go check it out if you want. its called Promise and is NaLu. Well then I give you chapter 9._

 **Makarov P.O.V**

"Master? Are you ok?" Mirajane puts a hand on my shoulder as she puts my beer on the desk in front of me.

"I'm fine Mira, how are the brats today?"

"Still focused on finding Lucy. Levy said she heard there was a sighting a few weeks ago in a small town called Emelle."

I take a sip of my beer and allow a smile to cross my face. "We're getting close then."

I stand up in my chair and jump down onto the floor.

"Master?"

I open the door and wait for Mira to walk through before I do as well.

"I think it's time we go on a field trip."

Mirajane smiles and walks with me to the balcony overlooking the guild hall.

"Listen up brats!"

Everyone looks up from their tables to me.

"I'm sure you've all heard of the recent sighting of Lucy in Emelle."

The entire guild perks up smiling and nodding, they look hopeful for the first time in weeks.

"Well then brats, what are you waiting for? Go get Lucy!"

The guild erupts in a chorus of ' _yeahs_ ' as every member leaves to prepare for the journey ahead. Natsu especially was out the door before everyone else.

 **Natsu P.O.V**

"Finally we can go get Lucy! C'mon Happy let's bring our friend back to the guild!"

"Aye sir!" He yelled picking me up flying us quickly to our house.

I grabbed my bag that I always kept packed and by the door, while happy re stocked his bag with more fish. Then we headed back to the guild.

"Hey Natsu? Do you really think we'll find her?"

"Of course we will little buddy, I promise."

"But Natsu, what if Lucy doesn't want to see us? What if she hates us and doesn't want to come back?"

A tear fell from Happy's eyes onto my head. I reached up and pat his head lightly.

"Don't worry Happy no matter what I'll convince her to come home, we all will, and then we'll all be a family again. Okay?"

Happy nodded smiling once more.

I looked down, knowing there was a possibility she would refuse to return to the guild with us. Still we would try our best and we would protect her from whoever made us cast her away in the first place.

 _'I promise Lucy, I won't ever hurt you again._ '

 **Lucy P.O.V**

"You're going to fuse the two spells you've mastered today. Celestial earth, and celestial fire create a powerful spell. We will need to find a very secluded spot." Capricorn tells me about this as he leads me away from our camp and into the thick forest.

Laxus always stays behind when I do this training, I usually only go after he's gone to sleep, I'm not sure he actually knows that I go out and do this training, but I'm sure he probably has an idea as to why I always wake up after him.

"Here, this will do." Capricorns voice breaks me from my thoughts as he stops walking and gestures to the large field before us. I know he wants me to move to the center of it, so I do as he has silently requested quickly.

The stars shine brightly in the vast sky above, perfect for my particular magic.

"Now Lucy-Sama first summon the earth to one hand."

I do as he says and hold my left hand in front of me.

"Celestial Earth I beckon thee to my side!"

The spell is simple to me now and soon I see small bits of rock forming around my hand. I allow a smirk to come onto my face but only a quick one.

"Very good, now summon the fire to your other hand.

I hold out my right hand this time, and focus my energy.

"Celestial Fire, I beckon thee to my side!"

My hand erupts in flames, the spell is again successful although I feel more strain using both at the same time.

"Excellent, Now Lucy-Sama, combine them and when you are ready cast the spell. Heavenly Meteor Shower."

I nod in Capricorns direction, I close my eyes and bring my hands above my head, my palms facing up toward the sky, I can feel the two elements merging into one.

I steady my breathing and calm my heart rate. My mind though fills with sadness, for some reason this spell makes me think of my friends at the guild, and how they hurt me, yet at the same time I feel forgiveness, my heart aches yet at the same time is calmer that it has been for some time.

A tear rolls down my cheek and I open my eyes. Swinging down my arms away from Capricorn I cast the spell.

"Heavenly Meteor Shower!"

My attack works and I watch as hundreds of rocks fly down from the heavens towards the area I had aimed. They all have fire surrounding them.

"It's like a real meteor shower." I comment more to myself.

As the dust clears I see a hugs section of forest missing, with craters all around. It's then that exhaustion takes over me and I collapse, falling to my knees. Luckily Capricorn is at my side and catches me before I fall over completely.

"Well done Lucy-Sama, you cast the spell perfectly."

Another tear rolls down my cheek, the serene feeling from before hasn't left me, I ask Capricorn about it he smiles lightly before explaining.

"These spells are not for those with a cruel heart. When a person casts this spell it purifies them in a way. Your heart has been tainted with sadness for some time now, you haven't been able to forgive those who have wronged you. But now you are at peace. The caster of these spells must have a pure heart, one with no grudges or regrets. Thay is why Casting the combined spell acts as a purification as well as a powerful attack."

"So then why does it do that? Is it just so you won't attack someone who doesn't truly deserve it?"

Capricorn helps me to my feet and we begin walking back to the camp as he further explains

"In a way yes. This spell is meant to help the caster truly identify their foes as well as their friends."

I nod my head in understanding. "That is beautiful." I say quietly and Capricorn understands I'm talking to myself.

"Thank you Capricorn, I think I'll be alright from here."

Capricorn let's me go and bows deeply to me. "Goodnight Lucy-Sama." He says then quickly dissapears into the celestial realm.

I continue walking through the forest. Luckily I know my way back to camp, Unluckily it is still a ways away. I keep walking in the darkness alone, very aware that there could be someone hiding in the shadows. Fear creeps through me but I push it away so I don't worry my spirits.

 _ ***BOOM***_

"Huh!" I look up startled and see smoke rising from the clearing behind me. "What on earth!"

 _ ***BOOM* . . . . . . *BOOM***_

Smoke appears a little closer and then again closer as I hear the loud booming. The smoke rises up closer to me and the earth shakes with the next _ ***BOOM***_ and I start running.

"Shit." I run towards camp being chased by the loud noises. "This isn't normal, I'm screwed." I keep running faster and faster until finally I trip.

"Damn it!" I roll a few feet and finally stop at the base of a tree.

"Ow." I start to get up only to fall again. I get myself in a sitting position and look down at my knee. It's scraped and bleeding quit a bit. I have cuts and bruises all over from my little tumble, and I'm fairly sure I've at least twisted my right ankle.

"Damn it! I need to get out of here." I pull myself up, taking care not to put too much wait on my bad ankle. It takes some effort but as soon as I'm up I start moving.

 _ ***BOOM***_

Bright light flashes right in front of me as dust flies up effectively stopping me from seeing anything. The force of the wind pushes me back until I fall over.

The dust starts clearing and I see a figure running out of it looking around. My vision is blurred and I can't quite make out who it is until I hear them speak.

"LUCY!"

 **Laxus P.O.V**

I'm startled from my sleep by a loud banging sound. Quickly I dash out of my tent and look around until. I spot smoke rising from a few miles away. "Shit, we need to get out of here."

I go to Lucy's tent to wake her up although I don't know how anyone could sleep through that. But when I get there she's gone.

Fear shoots through me as I frantically look around our camp desperately hoping to see her somewhere close by. No such luck though. Soon I find myself sniffing the air trying to get a sense of where she is. Finally I catch her scent . . . Coming from the area where there had been what I can only assume was an explosion only moments ago.

Faster than even I can comprehend I use my lightning and teleport to the area I'd seen the smoke rise from. When I arrive part of the forest is destroyed and I can see craters surrounding the area, even worse Lucy's scent is strong here although I know she's further away now. I'm thankful she's alive but afraid she may be hurt.

Dread courses through me as continuously teleport following her scent. 'please be okay.' finally I can smell her she's close, one more teleport should do it. I land at last I can smell her I know she's here somewhere, only now I can smell blood. The dust begins to clear and I whip my head around frantically searching for her. I can't see through the dust though and the worry I feel only grows stronger.

"LUCY!" I yell as I move forward through the now rapidly settling dust. I scan the area as best I can trying to see where she is.

"Laxus?" There her voice, I turn to where I heard her before and squint trying to locate her exact whereabouts. I finally find her shape sitting at the base of a tree. I move forward towards her but stop when I get a god look.

She is covered in cuts and bruises, there is a large scrape on her knee and I can see her right ankle swelling from here. "Lucy." I say quiet enough that only I can hear it. She stares at me but it looks like she's having trouble focusing.

I rush to her side and pull her into a tight embrace. She gasps lightly as I do no doubt surprised by the action. I hold her tighter burying my face in her hair. "Who." I mutter, still holding her close to me.

"Who did this."

"Huh, who did what?"

I push her away from me lightly to look her in the eyes.

"Lucy, you're clearly hurt, what happened? Who did this?"

"Oooooh, uh well I guess it's kinda half my fault but in a way its half yours."

"Huh?"

"Well, I was training a few miles from camp cause I didn't want to wake you, then on my way back there I started hearing some really loud noise, it freaked me out so I was running then I fell and got all cut up. Then as I was getting up to go again you landed right in front of me and knocked me back. I think you know the rest."

"Wait, what about the explosion in the clearing way back there?"

"Yea that was me, sorry I didn't mean to wake you, guess I wasn't far enough away, ehe."

My body slumps in relief. "I'm just happy you're okay."

"Huh sorry?, I didn't catch that."

"I said why the hell did you think it was ok to train, alone at night. Damn Blondie you almost gave me a heart attack."

She looks down sadly and speaks barely above a whisper.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to train without bugging you. I'm really sorry Laxus."

My heart melts, her words sound so sad I just want to hug her and never let go.

"J-just don't do that again, please just let me come with, if you want to train, at least then I know you're safe."

I quickly hug her again so she doesn't see the blush coating my cheeks. _'Damn why is she so cute.'_

Eventually we make our way back to camp and go to bed. Lucy must be exhausted because I hear her fall asleep almost instantly. Although I'm just as tired and I soon follow her into the land of sleep.

 **Lucy P.O.V**

 _~Lucy's Dream~_

 _I look around me but all I see is darkness. My heart beats faster as fear creeps its way through me._

 _"Hello?" I call out quietly, hoping the answer will come from a friend. My call echoes louder and louder until it suddenly stops as if being absorbed by the darkness around me._

 _"Hello, Ms. heartfilia." The voice chuckles darkly. It seems to come from everywhere, and sound incredibly threatening._

 _"Don't worry my dear, it won't be much longer until we welcome you into our home, and with your power, no doubt the gate will open."_

 _"What are you talking about!? What gate!?"_

 _"You'll find out soon enough. Goodbye Ms. Heartfilia."_

The rest of the night I have no dreams, only darkness accompanies me in my slumber, as I toss and turn all night.

 **Fairy Tail**

 **Makarov P.O.V**

The guild walks through the town of Elysian, a quick stop on our way to Emelle. We decide its best to gather supplies, and information anywhere we can.

"Master? It's getting late, perhaps everyone should head off to bed soon?"

I look up at Mira and nod my head.

"Alright brats, time for bed! Get some sleep now because tomorrow we're heading out again,got it!?"

"Yes Master!" The guild yells and everyone heads to their rooms preparing for sleep.

"You're all good kids." I say more to myself now alone in the hotel bar. I know it will be a long journey but I'm sure that soon. We'll be able to find my daughter and bring her home. I just hope we arrive in time to help her face whoever it is that wishes to have her. "I'll destroy anyone who spanks that perfect butt of hers!"

"Master that's perverted."

"Oh Mira, you're still here? Hehehe. . . Well I'm off to bed, be a good girl now and you go to bed too." I quickly dash away from Mira, _'I may be the master but she's scary.'_

 **Mira P.O.V**

I look around at the now completely empty bar, it doesn't feel right, almost as if we've been followed here and spied on. _'Master surely would have noticed something like this, still I'll be sure to let him know.'_ finally I too retire to the room I share with my two siblings, and fall asleep quickly. The last thought on my mind is _'I hope we can see Lucy soon.'_ before my consciousness fades.

 _Theeeeeeeeere. so whatdya think? Happy I got the guild in there? Haha don't worry I'm no where near done. sorry I know it isn't the greatest chapter I hope you like it, anywho i'm starting to write a little more now so hopefully I can update quicker than before. Also don't forget to check out my new fanfic "Promise" its a NaLu and I hope for big things from it. Now have a faaaaaabulous day/night._

 _~ShirakaneChan_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sorry for the wait!**_

 _ **Please make sure to read the authors note at the end of this chapter**_

 **Laxus P.O.V**

"Kitsya" I look down at Lucy who nods her head slightly.

While we were training last night we had bumped into some people. They didn't look to well and seemed to need help. When we spoke to them they told us their town had been over run by mercenaries. They had barely escaped from the town and everyone who remained was either dead or enslaved.

Lucy demanded we help free their town and as soon as she had the name and directions she set off to find it.

"You sure you're up for this blondie?"

I look down at the girl next to me, she seems exhausted, I'm not sure why though seeing as she usually sleeps more than I do. There's still a small cut on her knee from a couple days ago when she scared the loving hell out of me with her training. Luckily though her ankle is fine and she can walk without a limp.

"I'm fine, why?"

She half glares at me as she asks this, and not wanting her to think I'm implying she's weak lest she whoop my ass in training, I simply say.

"No reason really, you've just been training alot, I figured you might have wanted a little break."

She seems to accept this as a reason and simply nods saying a quick "I'm fine don't worry." Then walks away toward the village.

It's like the villagers said. The town is a wreck and the only people in sight are those who the mercenaries have killed.

"Careful blondie, don't go running ahead, got it?"

She looks at me with that _'no shit Sherlock'_ Look and starts walking, drawing her sword as she does.

We slowly make our way house to house, carefully searching through them before moving on to the next. It doesn't take long before we've finished looking through the small houses surrounding the one large house at the edge of town. Its likely the mayors home.

"That's probably where they've made their base." Lucy's voice cuts through my thoughts, as we stalk around the large home, peaking into Windows.

"They're probably on the second floor, or maybe the basement, trying to stay out of sight, but if that's the case they likely already know we're here."

Lucy nods in response, shes clearly trying to think of a plan. I know the second she comes up with one as her face lights up.

"You may not like this but I think I have an idea."

She relays her plan to me and I have only one response.

"No way in hell." It was bad enough that she had made up her mind to save this town even though she was obviously exhausted. But her plan wasn't something I wanted to even consider.

"Laxus please, you know chameleon can camouflage me long enough to find where they are in there, and he can't camouflage you, plus I need you to make sure no one runs out."

"Look blondie, I said no, I'm not changing my mind. It's way too dangerous for you to go in there alone." I grab her shoulders trying to make her look at me as if trying to forcefully change her mind.

A look of anger crosses her features as she stares at me. "I'm not weak Laxus, don't you dare think I am for a second."

She pushes me away, more forcefully than I thought possible from her delicate form, and she walks towards the door, quietly summoning her spirit as she goes. I follow trying to convince her to stop.

"This is not up for discussion anymore, I'm going in alone and that's that."

I try to follow her as she walks into the house but the door closes behind her, effectively locking me out. I almost yell her name but know I can't, it will only alert the men inside. I can only watch from a window, as her spirit turns her invisible.

 **Lucy P.O.V**

I walk through the house unseen, careful not to step in the wrong place on the floor so it won't creak. Luckily I had been training with chameleon since we fought that dark guild back in Emelle.

 _'He just thinks I'm weak . . . like everyone.'_

My heart sinks as tears prickle at the corners of my eyes. It's true, I have been exhausted lately, I've had that same nightmare every night and although I continue to sleep, I don't rest. Still I can handle myself he should know that by now. I'm not sure what upsets me more, that my scar burns as I defend my strength to myself, or the fact that it's Laxus doubting me, that one person who has become so important to me.

I stop walking shaking the thoughts away, _'I will address this later, I need to focus now.'_

Creeping through the house I decide to check the basement first. I hear a few voices down there but not many. _'Good, and the door is open so no need to worry about that.'_

I creep down the stairs pressed against a wall despite being camouflaged. When I round a corner I see, first, the remaining villagers piled in one corner. Whimpering lightly most of them are children splattered with the blood of likely their own parents. My heart drops and cold rage rushes through me as I see the source of the voices. There are only three of them, each wearing black pants and leather vests, no shirts underneath I notice. As for weapons they have simple daggers at their belts with bows and arrows strung over their shoulders. But it isn't the weapons that have me silently drawing my sword. It is the young girl roughly my age that they are holding between them. Their intentions are clear.

"C'mon slut, you know you want us."

"I bet the boss would like her, she's a pretty little thing."

"Screw that, I'm not handing her over to that prick."

"Careful what you say, he might just kill ya for that."

They all laugh and throw the girl into a corner. She thrashes against them fighting with all she has, screaming and pleading for them to stop. I debate slaughtering them all right here but decide they will face judgement.

I make swift work of knocking each one out, chameleon takes a break from camouflaging me once the last one goes down, and I swiftly use magic rope to tie them all up, this rope will make it so they can never get out of it unless I want them to.

I walk up to the girl slowly, and calm her as best I can before examining her, making sure she isn't hurt too badly. I don't say much knowing she needs comfort now more than anything. I summon Virgo who already knows what I want from her, she goes through all the survivors helping with any wounds, cleaning blood off some and giving them new clothes. I pull aside a man who looks to be in his thirties, he is the only one his age in the group but looks to have been beaten badly.

I waste no time questioning him as kindly as possible.

"Are there any other survivors of your town?"

"Yes, they take the other men up two at a time and have been for weeks, only one ever returns, and the women."

He takes a deep breath tears forming in his eyes.

"They have taken them one at a time, so slowly as offerings to their leader. I don't know what that sick bastard does with them, but none have returned. My . . . My wife was the last one to go."

I put a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to reassure him. "I will find her," I turn to Virgo quickly and say "take them through the cellar door over there, Laxus should be waiting on the other side, he will protect them." I look back to the man now one more question in mind. "How many more are there?"

He stares into my eyes now and I realize his eyes have a defeated look about them, his eyes hold no hope, he's seen so much death.

"At least twenty, but their leader, hes the worst of them, he . . . He killed our strongest men alone, he's a powerful mage. There's no hope in facing him."

I tap his shoulder once and say, "I'm a mage as well, I'll be fine." Then push him towards the others.

Virgo has almost gotten everyone out and now stands at the stairs ready to follow the man up the stairs to guide them to Laxus.

"Virgo." I stop, trying to find the words. Although I don't want to seem weak. I know that there are alot of men up there so I face Virgo who is now looking intently at me.

"If I'm not out there in ten minutes, send Laxus in."

Virgo nods and with a quick, "Yes Princess," she's up the stairs of the cellar, the door silently closing behind her.

Chameleon has me camouflaged before I'm fully up the stairs, it's funny how I don't have to tell him when the camouflage is needed. He appears as a small chameleon that sits on my shoulder however has a secondary form of a Young's man with green hair, who always seems to be dressed to match his surroundings. He doesn't speak much and when he does he's very quiet.

We make our way through the house once more, this time heading for the stairs at the front of the house. I look toward the window Laxus and I had been crouching at when I'd stormed into the house and see Virgo speaking with him. He looks so worried, I almost want to go out there and bring him with me to fight but I'm still feeling stubborn, and want to prove I'm no weakling to him.

I start up the stairs one step at a time as quietly as possible. I hear voices growing louder, and see one man heading for the stairs. He's pushing what looks to be another beaten villager with him. I make quick work of knocking the mercenary out and briefly question the villager before telling him to go outside where the rest of the villagers are.

The villager had informed me that each bedroom door was closed, when opened there we two mercenaries per bedroom, With 6 bedrooms. The remaining 8 men including the leader were in a closed office at the end of the hall. Luckily the man was not only observant but had worked in this home in the past. He revealed there was a secret entrance leading from the bedroom just right of the office, that lead to a curtained off area which, miraculously, the mercenaries had yet to discover.

Each bedroom is simple, with large beds, a big window opposite the bed, a table, two chairs and a large closet. Most of the men are either asleep or at their table discussing which town they would take next, or who they'd sell those kids to. With them distracted none of the men notice the door open and close silently, and by the time they realize something is wrong it's too late.

I make my way through each room, painfully aware I'm approaching that ten minute mark, and summon Virgo to the last room. I tell her I'll be ten more minutes and send her to tell Laxus. It's been through pure luck I haven't been discovered yet, and even more luck that the only place the windows of the second floor don't face, are where the cellar door is, and where Laxus is waiting with the villagers.

Before taking the secret passage, I survey the door to the office. Through it I hear the laughter of the remaining men, along with the sobs of a woman. Again that rage creeps through me and I make my way through the passage.

 **Laxus P.O.V**

"Ten more minutes? No, no I'm going in there."

The pink haired spirit, Virgo tries to reason with me. I understand she's obeying her master but still she clearly doesn't understand how worried I am.

"Please, princess just needs a little more time. She doesn't want you to see her as weak."

The words come out in monotone and she is completely poker faced. Yet I still year it, the pleading voice that doesn't seem to even exist. So I stop and look to Virgo.

"I know you're worried about her too, but you won't disobey her. I'll wait ten more minutes and no more, no matter what you say. She . . . Lucy is not weak, she never has or ever will be. I will never see such an amazing woman as weak."

Virgo smiles mischievously, even more eerie as her eyes are always the same poker face eyes. "You like princess don't you?"

I'm about to deny it but figure she probably already knows, and likely will tell Lucy either way.

"So what if I do? She's amazing and beautiful, can you blame me?"

I swear I see Virgo's eyes light up for the briefest moment before she wanders off to treat the injuries of the last man who'd arrived.

I look up to the windows high above. None of them over look the area we're in and I know I can't move unless I want to alert the men inside to our presence. So I keep watch and remain alert, listening for any sign of trouble _. 'this is going to be the longest ten minutes of my life.'_

 **Lucy P.O.V**

The first thing I see when I peak around the tiny space in the curtain is a giant man sitting at the mayors desk, he wears the same clothes as the rest of the men, although he wears a red cloak along with them. His face set in a sneer as he laughs at the woman crying quietly as he holds her to sit on his lap. She looks away from him and is trying to push away but his muscles are huge and he hold her there effortlessly.

The rest of the men in the room are the same as the men shed seen in the basement. They however had only daggers no bows or arrows, the leader however has a large sword strapped across his back.

The woman gives another push and he throws her across the room, she hits the ground letting out a pained moan before two more women run to her side and help her up, dragging her to a corner of the room I can't see.

"Damn bitch, you're all starting to bore me, bring the last two men."

Two of the mercenaries leave the room laughing I hear one say, "looks like this is the last fight for a while," and then they're gone. I rush through the passage and dispatch the two men then tie them up and hide them in one of the bedrooms.

Luckily the leader is impatient and sends two more men out, then two more, like clock work every two minutes before finally he's alone. Although now I'm very close to the time limit. I decide to end this quickly, using the passage to my advantage I'm able to sneak up on the leader. At least I thought I could.

"Well then we're alone now, are you going to face me?"

He is looking out the large window behind the desk, the curtain being on the opposite side of the room. The women are all in the corner sobbing quietly. Clearly he knows I'm here but he doesn't know where I am. So I make my way closer, silently passing by the sobbing women towards the man at the desk.

"I guess I could make you."

I don't have time to register the words before I'm thrown against a wall with such force it knocks the wind out of me, and sends chameleon back to the celestial realm.

He looks over at me finally and a brief look of shock crosses his face before a sick smile replaces it.

"Well I didn't realize the one attacking my men was such a well endowed, pretty little thing. If you say sorry I may forgive you and bring you with me as my personal little . . . Doll."

"Dream on asshole." I snarl at him as his disgusting face twists in amusement. "I could always make you do what I want."

He lunges towards me, sword drawn and I jump away just as the long sword slashes the wall where I'd just been. He laughs and keeps lunging as I parry each strike he sends my way, I'm on the defense however and he's backing me into a wall. Finally I see an opening and swifly strike, landing a shallow cut to his side. He curses and keeps attacking, now however I know where and when to strike. I lash out, pushing him back however it's clear neither of us are winning.

He laughs suddenly dodging behind me and swipes his sword down my back. He only hits fabric however and rips open my shirt revealing the large scar. My anger flares and in a not well thought out move I swiftly turn, swipe away his sword with my own and lunge towards him. He uses that same magic as earlier though and sends me flying back. My sword drops from my hand as he does.

"That's a nasty scar you've got," he approaches slowly and kicks my sword away as I reach for it. "Don't worry, I can look past that. Maybe I'll give you a few more." He smiles more as he hoists me up and bends me over the desk, pinning me down with a single hand. He reaches down and gropes my ass, causing me to throw out a leg landing a hard kick to his shin. He falters briefly then picks me up a little before slamming my upper body into the desk, hard enough to leave a crack.

"That hurt, you Bitch. I'll have to be extra rough with you."

He twists my arm painfully and I let out a pained gasp. "You prick!" I growl out.

"Hmm creative, but I prefer you call me. Daveth while I do what I please with you. Oh and if you so much as kick me one more time, I'll have to crush the lovely ladies that have been keeping me company."

I look up towards the women who appear to be pressed between the wall and an unseen force. _'this magic, does it let him project barriers?'_

"I see you've figured out my magic. You'd better be good now. Maybe I'll even reward you later." He starts to grope my ass again and I know I can't fight, I can only hope Laxus will be here soon.

 **Laxus P.O.V**

The second the ten minutes are up I storm into the building as quietly as my large frame will allow. I immediately head upstairs checking the bedrooms as I go. Each one contains knocked out mercenaries tied up. 'guess I shouldn't have worried so much.' part of me thinks she let the time run out so I would walk in here worried only to find her relaxing with a tied up leader knocked out next to her. With that thought in mind I open the doors to the office.

At first it's shock that I feel. The first thing I see once I open the door is a large man, in a stupid red cloak, who's about my size, holding down Lucy who has tears at the corners of her eyes. His hand is on her ass and her shirt is ripped down the back revealing a scar I didn't know existed. She looks away, ashamed to be seen in such a position, she looks scared and at the same time angry.

Pure rage seeps through me _. 'that bastard hurt Lucy, he was going to force her to . . .I will kill him.'_

I'm not quite sure how it happened but with a flash she is at my side and I hold her protectively next to me as that bastard shoots across the room and into a wall. I take off my jacket and put it around her before stalking towards the bastard wordlessly.

Everytime he moves I send a jolt of electricity through him, he seems to be scared now . . . Good.

"L. . . Let me go or I'll kill the women."

He stutters out and points over to a corner of the room. I glance over and seeing the situation, I realize what his magic is. Swiftly I shatter the barrier holding them, and they run out of the house.

I zap him again before the beating starts.

"How dare you touch her. You're not worthy of even hearing her name you sack of shit."

I know it's wrong but I can't stop myself from beating this man. He hurt her, no one hurts Lucy, not anymore. I don't realize how bad it's getting until I feel a tug on my arm.

I look up at Lucy who has tears streaming down her face, she looks scared. I look at the man who has been unconscious for some time and is now bleeding quite a bit. "Please Laxus, that's enough."

I pull her down and hold her tightly, burying my face in her hair. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let you go alone, I should have been there sooner, I'm sorry." My eyes are wet and I hide my face from her, trying not to show them, but she pulls away from me and wipes the tears away, her soft fingers so ridiculously soothing I could fall asleep.

"I know you're strong Lucy, I really do, I just can't help but worry." She smiles lightly at me and kisses me on the cheek, so lightly I can barely believe it happened. Lucy then takes my hand and pulls me to the office door, I glance back and see Virgo tying up the leader before disappearing.

 **Lucy P.O.V**

After Laxus completely destroyed Daveth we contacted the magic council who took care of the rest, there was no reward for the job but I didn't care, those people remaining are safe. That's all that matters.

I think back to what Laxus had said before.

 _~Flashback~_

 _"I know you're strong Lucy, I really do, I just can't help but worry."_

 _~Flashback end~_

It still makes my heart beat a little faster, thinking about what he said. I look ahead of me and see Laxus carefully moving branches out of my path, making it easy to move through the thick forest.

 _'He's a tease but he's sweet, he worries about me but still believes in me. My heart beats so fast when he looks at me. I've liked him for a while now, I'm just so stubborn sometimes, I wouldn't admit it until now_.'

A light blush creeps across my face as he takes my hand to help me down from a large ledge. As we continue anxiety courses through me. _'Laxus will never feel this way about me, and even if there was a chance how would I ever tell him?_ '

 _ **There done another chapter sorry again that it takes me so long to update. Fun fact Kitsya is the name of my boyfriends first cat, I included the name since he has been very supportive and always urges me to write new chapters. Now SURVEY TIME. My boyfriend seems to thank I should include a lemon in this story, but I want you're opinions. Please let me know either through review. Thank you so much and have an awesome day.**_

 _ **~ShirakaneChan~**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry guys got a new phone so lost some progress. I give you chapter 11 though.**

 **Laxus** **P.O.V**

Lucy sits by the fire a few feet away from me. It was only yesterday that we took on the mercenaries in Kitsya, but the memory is fresh in my mind.

Anger shoots through me whenever that image of Lucy bent over that bastards desk flows through my mind. Still I wonder though where she got that scar, and why hadn't she told me about it.

"Hey L...Blondie."

Her hair sways slightly as she looks in my direction questioningly.

"Yea Laxus?"

I stay quiet for a minute trying to figure out the best way to ask.

"Back in Kitsya, I noticed you have a scar on your back. I don't want to upset you but I was wondering how that happened."

She stills, face going pale, but she takes a deep breath and begins speaking.

"Back before I . . . Left the guild. I was on a job taking care of some bandits. They weren't too tough but their boss. He was strong and I had been fighting for a while before hand. I defeated him but earned myself a pretty bad scar and a few weeks in the hospital. That guy was the first person from Reapers Rage that I faced, until that night I saw you getting attacked. I'm sorry maybe I should have shown you before, I just." She takes a quivering breath before continuing. "After everything that happened with the guild I just didn't want you to see me as weak. That's how I've always been seen by . . . Everyone."

I move closer to her and drape an arm around her.

"Lucy, you will never be weak to me. Not in a million years. Honestly it just upsets me to know the guild wasn't there for you when this happened. They really let you down and you don't deserve that."

I pull her closer to me and feel her shaking. _'Shit she's crying.'_

"Ya know I don't know how the hell I could see you as week after you whooped my ass about a thousand times during training."

She lets out a twinkling laugh and smiles up at me.

"You've kinda lost your touch oh great and powerful Laxus."

"Hey I haven't lost my touch you just have the strength of twenty gorillas oh powerful gorilla woman."

"Hey! I'm not a gorilla you jerk!"

"Whatever you say."

Before I know it Lucy has me on the ground with herself on top. Pinning me to the ground.

"I'm not a gorilla!"

She yells then jumps up and storms away, into the forest.

"Where are you going!"

"I'm going to train without you! Open! Gate of the Chameleon!"

She yells and quickly turns invisible, I can smell her getting further away, and jump up trying to spot where she went. However with her invisible there's no point, I decide to give her a little space.

As I sit down though something happens, I'm not myself, I feel some sort of crazy hatred and anger, which only worsens at the thought of Lucy.

"What the hell."

I push through it and force the feeling away, a foul stench seems to disappear with it. _'That better not happen again.'_

 **Sarah P.O.V**

"Damn him. He threw me out too quickly."

I look through a lacrima and watch the lightening mage, frustrated with his continued way of getting away from my mind manipulation.

"Sarah."

I look up at the sound of my masters booming voice. He glares down at me from the doorway of my room clearly angry with how long it's taken me to get even this far.

"Why haven't you forced my Lucy into seclusion. We can't hope to summon our master without her, and we can't get her unless she's alone."

"I. . . I'm sorry Master I just need more time. The lightening mage is stubborn. I cannot force his mind so easily.

I let out a pained choke as he hoists me into the air by my neck.

"Need I remind you, we have a time limit, and you are making me lose my patience! I want her alone by the end of the week or you can join your sweet little sister. Get it done!"

He yells this in my face and drops me before storming off to his office.

"Bastard." I whisper as I hold my throat.

 **Lucy P.O.V**

"Jerk calling me a gorilla, and just when I thought he was ok."

I storm my way through the forest swiftly, training as I go. I dismissed Chameleon a while ago and decided to train without Capricorn. Instead I decided to practice my celestial wind spell. It's a defensive spell but has a couple attacks. Luckily Capricorn showed me a few earlier this week. With my wind wrapped around my feet it allows for more agility while also allowing me to move faster. At the same time I lash out at imaginary enemies in the trees with my sword, and use a wind shield to block branches that snap towards me.

"I hate how much I like him sometimes."

I stop as I reach a cliff overlooking a beautiful valley, complete with fields of flowers a waterfall going into a deep pond that leads to a shallow stream and a sunset lighting it all just right.

I blush at such a romantic looking view and debate adding it to my novel someday.

I sit down and stare out at it, thinking how nice it would be to have Laxus here with me only to have my face go redder than Ezra's hair at the thought of him kissing me.

"What am I thinking, he'd never do that."

I look down and realize I can see our camp, complete with Laxus pacing. I debate yelling out to him but decide instead to have Virgo bring him up here.

Quickly I summon my friend and ask her to bring Laxus up here. She bows and with a, "Yes princess," Disappears. I a few minutes I see Laxus make his way through the trees, blinking at the sudden brightness on the cliff.

 **Laxus P.O.V**

Lucy's spirit scared the hell out of me when she first appeared in camp. Like she just popped up right next to me and said "Princess wishes you to find her." Then poof gone, with no explanation. Luckily I could easily follow her scent, but with the events of a few minutes ago fresh in my mind I kept alert.

Still the sight of Lucy, surrounded by golden sunlight, on top of a cliff with the most spectacular view I've ever seen, with that light pink dusting her cheeks, shocked me in the best way.

My eyes widen at the sight, and it takes all my strength not to kiss her right there.

"Wow." Is all I manage to say and she smiles back at me.

"I know right? You can even see our camp from here."

I walk up and sit beside her, looking down at the camp.

"Oh so you were spying on me eh? I know I'm irresistible but you really shouldn't spy."

Her face turns red as she sputters to deny the accusation, I laugh unable to control myself.

"H. . . Hey don't laugh at me!"

" I can't help it, you're too cute Lucy."

My face turns pink at the realization of what I just said, as Lucy stares at me with a look of shock.

She tries to stay defensive but instead shyly says "I'm not cute."

It nearly send me over the edge. She's cute as hell and beautiful. Plus strong and ridiculously smart. I can't even say I like her anymore. I clear as day love this woman.

Before I know what I'm doing I've moved closer to Lucy and have her chin in between my index finger and thumb. I move her face to look up at me and lean in a bit. You're the cutest most beautiful, spectacular woman I've ever seen.

Her eyes widen and she blushes a deep shade of red as I close the distance and kiss her lightly.

 **Lucy P.O.V**

Did, did he just kiss me?

"Laxus?"

"I'm sorry Lucy, I just couldn't hold that back anymore."

The last bit of the sun sets as I'm looking up at him. The stars dancing around us as I move closer and kiss him, this time it lasts longer, and his hand moves to the back of my neck pulling me in closer.

"I love you Lucy."

I smile and move in closer to him. "I love you too Laxus."

 **Sarah P.O.V**

"The master will not like this, I won't be able to manipulate his mind at all now."

I look into my lacrima. I had been hoping they would both stay in denial about their feelings for a while but now to manipulate his mind foul potentially kill me, and I will not die until I have my revenge.

"Master, I will not be able to invade the lightening mages mind, he has feelings for our little Lucy, to try would be futile."

I conveniently leave out that it could potentially work knowing full well he would expect me to die for his cause.

"Then we'll just have to kill him. Shade!"

The man appears beside me and lowers his head to our master.

"Go kill the lightening mage, Sarah has failed, and bring her to the basement before you leave."

My eyes widen and I go cold, torture of course I should have known the price of failure. I hold my tongue though knowing full well if I say something it would likely mean my death. Instead I now and follow shade from the office and through the guild hall. I have been the only female in our guild since Charlotte and the men all stare at me with their disgusting eyes.

"The master is the only one allowed in the basement. Anyone who disobeys will be destroyed." Shades voice rings out, and suddenly no one will look at us.

We walk through the basement until we come to a cell which Shade locks me in.

"Thank you." I manage to say, knowing he'd said that to keep the pigs in our guild to leave me alone.

"I'm sorry Sarah, I'll protect you from them but not our master."

He leaves quickly without another word, still I'm thankful to Shade. He's cruel and horrible but has always had morals namely ones that mean being gentlemanly towards women. Something I am incredibly grateful for.

I sit in my cell, trying to calm myself.

"You know."

I gasp and jump up startled at the sudden voice. It's not our master but Glave. One of our guild members who exclusively Guard this area.

"Your sister Charlotte was in that cell the night she died. Fitting you both have the same death in the same place."

Death. So he means to kill me for my failure. Damn that bastard.

"Don't worry little Sarah. She died quickly after the torture was over."

Rage boils inside me, this bastard is just as bad as our master.

He thrives off pain and suffering. I wish I could get out of here and wring his neck along with Master's. Years, I spent years gaining the trust of these bastards, and for what?

"Oh yes that's the hatred I love to feel. Tell me, do you still feel angry over her death?"

"You know full well I do you sick bastard. You're lucky I'm in here."

The bars of this cell pull against my magic restraining it in the most painful way.

"When will my torture begin you piece of shit."

"There'll be no torture for you only death."

 **With the Guild**

 **Natsu P.O.V**

I make my way through the thick forest with the rest of the guild. We were able to pick up Lucy's scent from Emelle along with Laxus', ever since then Gajeel and I have been leading the way.

"Natsu, are we getting close to Lushy yet?"

Happy floats up beside me as I sniff the air.

"Sorry little buddy, Luce is still a little ways away but we'll find her I promise. Can you go find that iron headed idiot. Their this way."

"Aye sir!"

Happy flies off and eventually comes back with an angry Gajeel and the rest of the guild.

Gramps walks ahead of everyone, he's looked so disheartened for a long time now, we're all worried about him and are trying to find Lucy as quickly as possible.

"Let's stop for the night brats. We all need some sleep, we can resume our search in the morning."

We all listen and start to set up for the night in our own areas. Happy and I moving away from the larger group.

"Natsu, I miss Lushy. She always gave me fish."

"I know little buddy, but we'll find her and bring her back to the guild. Then we'll all go on a mission together. Even stripper boy can come with."

"Aye."

With that Happy curls up next to me and falls asleep. I join him soon after and dream of the last mission we took with Lucy. It was a simple job that we took care of quickly. We accidentally destroyed the mayors house but it was fun, even though Lucy was super mad at us. The dream leaves me with a bittersweet feeling that lingers through the rest of my dreams, all of which are about before she left.

 **Ok done yet another chapter. Did ya like it? Let me know by reviewing. Thanks for reading.**

 _ **~ShirakaneChan~**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Laxus P.O.V**

The purple haired dumb ass comes at me again and I quickly dodge to the left sending a jolt of electricity his way. He manages to dodge it and send his own attack towards me. We've been doing this for about twenty minutes already. Both of us rarely landing a blow on the other. The unconscious members of the small dark guild are scattered around us as we fight the last few members.

I look over briefly to glimpse Lucy fighting two men who ogle her in the most obvious annoying way. A growl of annoyance escapes me and I want nothing more than to end their miserable existence but I focus on the man before me.

He's annoying, not very powerful but fast. I can only barely dodge his attacks and it's started to get on my nerves. The two men Lucy face are slow but stronger. They can take more of a beating before going down. If we could switch it might be a better idea but I can't relay any plan to her.

It's been three days since that absolutely perfect moment on the cliff and every day since then has been my happiest. Lucy stays normal but she is definitely closer to me now. Although she's always too embarrassed to admit it.

"Pay attention!"

I snap into reality just as the dumb ass hurls a grey flame my way. I dodge it and counter only to have him dodge as well. It's frustrating but I can't let it hit me. These flames stick to your body and burn away at it.

"Damn, sorry, you're like a kid who's pissed cause daddy didn't watch him jump off the monkey bars."

He shouts in frustration and I see my opening. As soon as he gets close enough I punch him hard sending a jolt of electricity into him. He goes down immediately after that and I go to join Lucy.

A third man is sneaking up behind her but before I can warn her Loke kicks him away. Lucy says a quick thanks and continues fighting. She uses her whip to grab one of the men and swings him into the other. Then quickly sends an attack their way.

"Sand Buster!"

The men are knocked unconscious finally, and she smiles at the successful attack.

"Thank you Scorpio, Loke."

The red streak that occupied her hair disappears along with the black and red dress she had been wearing, being replaced by a pair of black shorts and long sleeved blue top. Loke goes back to the spirit world but not before saying "anything for you my princess," and kissing her hand.

She bats him away laughing at the antics of her spirit and I just watch getting a little jealous. She spins around smiling and runs up to me.

"We did it! Now we just have to go collect the reward and we can head out again."

"Yeah, let's head into town then, we'll need supplies too before we leave."

She nods and runs ahead of me back towards the town. I follow quickly not wanting to lose sight of her.

 _ **Back in town.**_

I catch up to Lucy at the edge of the town and stop beside her. She's staring ahead face set to a look of shock and maybe even fear. I look away from her to see what has caused her to react in such a way.

The town is covered in blood. The dead lay in the streets, homes and businesses alike have been left with broken windows and busted in doors. There are no survivors of the town. Not a single one. Lucy starts walking on high alert. I go with her also prepared for anything as we walk through the town looking for whoever may have done this.

Whoever did this must have left just before we got there. We decide to get our things if they're still in the hotel. It doesn't take long to get to our room, every door has been forced open in the place, some rooms possess the bodies of those who stayed there. I push Lucy passed each room trying to shield her even a little bit from some of the ways they'd been killed.

We reach our door and find it's the only room closed. I immediately push Lucy behind me, half expecting the culprit to be behind the door but when I burst into the room no one is there.

Everything in our room has remained un-touched. The only thing out of place is the message in blood on the wall directly over the bed or to be more specific directly over the very side that Lucy had slept the night before.

"Found You."

Lucy runs into the bathroom and I hear her vomit. My anger flares as I read the note over and over in my head.

With Lucy still in the bathroom I collect our things quickly and wait for her outside the bathroom. The second she walks out I grab her and make a dash for the window. Being only one floor up I easily jump out and keep going as fast as possible so she won't have to stay here too long. We reach the edge of town and I finally put her down. Not letting her turn around to look back, I guide her into the forest away from the grizzly scene.

"It's my fault they died."

I hear her whisper behind me and can tell she's begun to cry.

"Lucy it..."

She cuts me off yelling now.

"It's my fault Laxus! If I hadn't been there everyone would have been okay! Even you're in danger because of me!"

I grab her pulling her close to me and hug her tightly. Burying my face in her hair.

"Lucy it is not your fault. It's the bastards who did it's fault. I won't let them hurt you Lucy."

"Admirable, but at this moment it's not her you should be worried about."

My head shoots up to look in the direction of the voice. Only a few feet away from us stands a man dressed in a cloak that covers his features. The only thing visible is his sickening and I are quickly on the defensive ready to fight if need be.

 **Lucy P.O.V**

Laxus moves to cover me a bit more as the man starts circling us ever so slowly.

"Two against one is hardly fair. Let's make it a bit more even shall we?"

I immediately tense ready for an attack when suddenly shadows shoot out from around us enveloping Laxus.

"Lucy!"

I hear him yell my name then the shadows disperse revealing he is gone.

"Laxus!"

I look around myself, desperately searching as the man clicks his tongue at me.

"Tsk tsk, he isn't anywhere near here. Oh but don't worry. He's alive for now. If you want him to stay that way, you will meet me at my guild, and have a chat with my master. But do hurry. Master Is very impatient."

I lunge forward but as I get close he disappears in a burst of shadows leaving behind nothing but a map and his voice echoing out.

"My name is Shade, ask for me when you get there."

I'm angry now. He took Laxus, the man I love and threatened his life. _'If those bastards want a fight they've got one.'_

I swipe up the map and stuff it in my pocket. My clothes and everything was with Laxus only my weapons, keys and now this map are on me.

Luckily Virgo can supply clothes and food if need be, but I won't bother her if I can help it.

With my anger only growing I set off for the guild of Reapers Rage, fully intending to kick someone's ass.

 ** _The Guild Three days later._**

 **Makarov P.O.V**

I walk behind my children along a narrow path through the forest.

We've been following the scent of Lucy for some time now and yet haven't been able to get any closer. If I could reach Laxus I'm sure he would bring her back but I haven't been able to for weeks.

The group stops walking all of them likely waiting for the dragon slayers to decide on a direction but something seems off. I make my way through the group to the front wher Wendy, Gajeel and Natsu have stopped and are speaking to one another.

"We should avoid it Natsu, Lucy's scent is days old we can go around."

"No way Gajeel we could miss a clue of where she's goin. We could at least send a couple people to check it out."

Wendy seems to be agreeing with Gajeel, Un-willing to go into whatever place they are talking about.

"What seems to be the problem brats."

They look at me faces seeming grim.

"We smell death, and a lot of it coming from down the road, But bunny girls scent is mixed in with it. We know she isn't there but Natsu still wants to check it out."

"I agree, Natsu, I'll accompany you with Ezra and Gray. Listen up brats! Rest here for a while I'll be back soon!"

"You sure you want to come with us Gramps?"

"Lucy is one of my children. I insist on joining you."

 **Natsu P.O.V**

We walk towards the scent, careful to be quiet in case there is any danger nearby. The path leads us to a town covered in dried blood and littered with rotting corpses.

I almost throw up at the stench, covering my nose to try and block it out.

"What in the world happened here."

Ezra steps forward, sword at the ready.

"Natsu do you smell Lucy anywhere?"

"It's hard to make out but I think I can smell her somewhere over there."

We walk in the direction her scent is strongest. Not a soul is alive in this town and we all want to know what happened.

We come up to a hotel and go inside, checking each room. They are either empty or contain the bodies of the rooms residents. Finally we make it to the only room with a closed door.

"Lucy and Laxus definitely stayed here."

We burst into the room, it's empty but the most intact room there is left in the hotel. Above the bed there's a message.

"Found You, what does that mean?"

"It means my children, someone is hunting Lucy, and it's probably the same culprit who altered your minds and forced you to attack her."

Ezra covers her face with one hand, clearly upset, she punches a wall effectively destroying it.

Gray walks out of the room and kicking the door out of his way, we're all beyond pissed and at the same time feel like the worst people. I know because it takes all my strength not to burn the place down in rage.

 _'Don't worry Luce, all your friends are coming, and we're gonna get revenge on the ones who made us hurt you. I'm sorry Luce.'_

We head back to the rest of the guild telling them what we found. While trying to keep the grim reality from the younger members.

"Shouldn't we keep moving then? Lucy could be in trouble, we need to find her."

Cana is trying to be quiet as possible but still she's almost shouting. We all are struggling to remain quiet.

"It's not manly to sit around, we need to go after them."

"I know how you feel Elfman but master is worried too. Laxus is with her too. Master must be unbelievably worried."

Mirajane being the voice of reason as always manages to calm us all down a bit.

"Mira's right, look how worried all of us are, he must want nothing more than to rush forward and find them. But he can't, master is thinking of our safety, we need to move ahead cautiously."

We all agree with Ezra, some because well, she's right and others including myself because she's terrifying.

 _'Damn it, I just wanna hurry up and find Luce.'_

 **Lisanna P.O.V**

I watch Natsu and everyone else so upset and worried over Lucy. Tears prickle at my eyes and I try to hide them as best I can.

 _'It's my fault. If . . . If I hadn't come back this wouldn't have happened. Everyone was so preoccupied with me they didn't notice when their minds had been taken. Poor Lucy, you were hurt so bad because of me.'_

I let out a light gasp trying to keep quiet when I feel a hand on top of my head.

"I think I know why you're sad, but don't be. It ain't your fault this happened. Bunny girl has forgiven me for a hell of a lot worse. So just because your friends missed you, don't be upset."

"I didn't know you were such a softie Gajeel."

A small smile grows on my lips from the kind gesture.

"Don't go telling everybody. Well maybe tell bookworm if ya feel like it."

I laugh a little nodding and wipe away my tears.

 _'Gajeel's right, it isn't my fault, it's those bastards who came after Lucy and made us hurt her. I'm sure Natsu will get back at them, and I'll be sure to help."_

 **Laxus P.O.V**

I wake up in a cell, lying on the floor, I'm unbound but still can feel the magic restriction surrounding the cell.

 _'Damn my head hurts, and I feel like I'm about to throw up.'_

My head shoots up as I remember what happened, I look around furiously scanning my surroundings for any sign of her.

"Lucy!"

"She's not here." A voice drawls out. It's the voice of a woman though I can't see her.

"She was probably left to be lured here, I'm surprised they kept you alive but I suppose even the master is smart enough to know the extent one will go for love."

"Who the hell are you."

I squint in the direction of a cell directly across a narrow hall from mine.

It's dark but I can make out her figure leaned up against a wall.

"My name is Sarah, originally I was supposed to manipulate your mind, make you hate that celestial mage but you both went and confessed, after that it would have been suicide to try. I failed and now I am to die."

"You're the one who made me hate her, not for long but still."

"I'm sorry, I originally joined this guild with my sister, we were both eager to be in a guild but too stupid to realize it wasn't a legal guild. My sister died in this cell. I stayed to get revenge, but I've failed at that too."

I want to be angry with this woman but can't bring myself to be angry with someone so broken. Instead I look around the cell searching for weak points.

"No matter how weak a point you find it doesn't matter, you don't have magic and these walls drain energy. Soon enough you won't be strong enough to even hope to fight."

I look over to her again, I can see she's looking at me now instead of the walls of her cell. Her eyes are violet and devoid of light as she stares at me.

"You have any suggestions then?"

She looks back to the wall and thinks a moment before speaking.

"Wait for them to come, your magic comes back for a split second before they throw some cuffs on you. My magic is only useful if I've already infiltrated the mind. Yours on the other hand should work nicely even if you only have a second."

"When will they come though?"

"For me three times a day, you don't have a schedule yet. Learn the schedule first."

I nod in understanding and decide to preserve my strength for when I really need it. _'I'll do what she says, wait for the opportunity, then bust out of my cell and take down this guild_.'

"Don't take the first opportunity, the guild is full of wizards on par and stronger than you, but from what I've seen the Fairy Tail guild is trailing Lucy and they will surely meet up with her here."

"The guild? After all they've done?"

"None of it was truly them, I followed my orders that's all."

The reality of the situation flies through my mind. _'She manipulated the guilds mind so they would throw Lucy away, but why? So she'd be alone.'_

"I did it so she would be alone and remain that way, but then you showed up fighting yet another member of my guild and ruined the plan."

"What is the plan?"

"To summon the almighty Zeref and offer him the strongest celestial maiden as a "bride" in reality they want her as a sacrifice. She is the key to opening hells gates. They need her alone, broken and willing to die. There are so many rules to take over the world you'd be surprised."

My eyes widen at this and I'm suddenly very aware that she's out there alone.

"Don't be too worried, she's angry now, not broken. Something they did not expect. So long as you escape at the most opportune moment, everything will play out in your favor."

"So then if they know she's angry now more than anything why did they think taking me was a good idea?"

"Likely to torture and kill you before her very own eyes. The death of someone dear to a person breaks them in an unimaginable way. She would be dead before she even got it in her head for revenge."

"Well then I'll have to just destroy their plans then."

Sarah stands up for the first time and moves to the cell door so I can see her entirety. She's wearing nothing but her underwear cuts, bruises and scars covering her body. There's blood and dirt covering her features. Her long black hair sticks to her face also covered in blood.

"Number one rule while your here, don't get cocky. I convinced Shade not to kill you, I was cocky in my abilities, ' _Let me manipulate him_.' I said then I failed and now I am to die. So never ever get cocky. Master is strong he doesn't seem like it but he is. So don't for a second think this will all be easy."

I nod to her and she retreats to the darkness of her cell, slumping against the wall. I lean up against a wall in my own cell.

 _'Lucy, don't do anything crazy.'_

 ** _Alrighty another chapter done. Please don't forget to rate and if your looking for a NaLu check out my other story 'Promise' it's fairly new but I've added a few more chapters and chapter 4 should be out by tomorrow hopefully. Have an awesome day._**

~ _ShirakaneChan_ ~


	13. Chapter 13

**Lucy P.O.V**

I walk through the dense forest covered in dirt. The journey so far hasn't exactly been pleasant, I've been sleeping in trees and hunting for any food I eat. I decided the moment I began this trek to destroy Reapers Rage that I would avoid any towns that I came across.

I check the map again and determine it will take two more days before I can get there and decide to gather my strength before I go barging in.

I've continued to train while I travel but now I'm not just training for myself I'm training for the person I love. ' _Reapers Rage will pay.'_

The wind whips around my hair as I summon it just as Capricorn instructs me to. I create shields and throw them into trees successfully toppling them. The wind wraps around my feet giving me the ability to float and run extremely fast.

"You have mastered the wind spell successfully and are well on your way to mastering water. Summon water now."

The Celestial water spell has always given me some difficulty. Summoning it and using spells are simple enough but I fail to control the water as easily as fire, earth, or air.

"Celestial Water! I beckon thee to my side!"

The water wraps around my wrists, it defies gravity as droplets float around me. I remember Juvia training once, she would hold the water in certain shapes to improve her control. I've been doing this for some time now improving with each try.

First I bring the water together in front of me, it is shaped like a ball but the shape doesn't hold steady. I concentrate harder and harder until finally I can hold the shape of a ball in front of me. I try other shapes each one more difficult than the last. Finally with my control growing I unleash an attack.

"Celestial Tidal Wave!"

I aim the attack towards some trees intending to only hit a small section of them. With my control of the water improved I succeed in my attack, finally able to control the waters direction and where it should stop.

"Excellent Miss Lucy. Your control has improved greatly."

"Is there a way to combine the wind and water like earth and fire?"

"The air and water have always been spells to defend. Air defends yourself but water can defend multiple people. There is no combined spell for the two, however there is a combined spell for all four.

"All four? Can you teach me that spell."

"I'm sorry Miss Lucy, you aren't ready yet. It takes an immense amount of magic to perform such a spell, I will show you how when the time is right."

I nod in understanding as Capricorn leaves for the celestial world.

"I'm coming Laxus, I'll destroy that entire damn guild. They will pay for everything they've done."

I lay on a tree branch balancing myself as I try to get some sleep. I realize just how outnumbered I am but have trouble caring. My plan isn't so much a plan as it is a burst in there and destroy everyone. Although that plan would likely just get me killed.

My mind has been clouded ever since they took Laxus, I'm only just beginning to become calm enough that I can plan a strategy.

Sunlight breaks me from my thoughts and with another sleepless night behind me I begin moving. _'Two more days, I'll be there in two more days Laxus. Just wait_.'

 **Laxus P.O.V**

It's been three days since they took me and each day has been filled with nothing. They throw me some food and water once a day which I eat only to preserve my strength. Other than that my cell is left alone.

I hear Sarah's screams as the torture her endlessly. She always comes back a little more broken. Still there's something in her eyes. A bit of hope and anger that has been growing everyday, likely from our nightly discussions about destroying this place.

She told me the other day she believed they were leaving me alone right up until Lucy got here, then they would use me to break her. I had been planning my escape for some time, I could feel the second Sarah's magic returned every time they came for her and timed it out to the very last milisecond.

"I got a visit from Shade in the torture chamber today, he confided that the Celestial Mage is only two days away, you'd better start some serious planning."

 _'Two days? They said it could take weeks. She's traveling fast.'_

"I'd better prepare myself then."

' _I hope she has a better plan than just barge in._ '

 **Lucy P.O.V**

Exhaustion takes over and I collapse just as I reach the base of a large tree. Days without any proper sleep have taken their toll, I realize I need to rest and actually sleep otherwise everything I've done will have be for nothing.

I stay where I am suddenly extremely comfortable and quickly fall asleep. For once I don't have the dark dream that's been plaguing me. I instead dream of Fairy Tail. I'm watching from above a familiar scen play out but for some reason I can pin point it. Master Makarov appears in his giant form and suddenly I know.

' _It's the day I joined Fairy Tail.'_

A smile tugs at my lips watching the scene unfold like a movie based off one of my fondest memories. For the first time in way to long I sleep and really rest.

 **Fairy Tail one day later**

 **Erza P.O.V**

The forest has turned quieter these past few days. We've followed Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy for some time now and they've said we're getting close.

I look to a nearby grouping of trees and see them utterly destroyed. _'I wonder if it was Lucy who did that.'_

I always knew she was strong, in my eyes she merely lacked some training, yet still she is the strongest celestial mage I've ever had the pleasure of working with. To think that we would be forced into throwing her away from the guild makes me angry.

 _'Lucy when I find you, I hope you'll strike me. I deserve to be punished for my crimes._ '

The dragon slayers ahead of us stop and sniff around the area. They don't seem very sure of the next direction to take but I trust them when they agree on a path.

' _I'm sure Natsu and Gray feel the same as me. We were a team, we should have kept a closer eye on Lucy and not been mislead._ '

I look over to Gray who walks nearby me. The look on his face gives away his thoughts and I know immediately he feels the same way I do. I move closer to him and pull his head into my chest for a hug.

"Don't worry Gray we'll find Lucy soon and bring her back with us no matter what."

I let Gray up who is rubbing his rheas looking to be in pain for some reason, but he smiles still and nods.

"Yeah I know and we'"lol he sure to kick whoever s butt it is that made us turn on her in the first place."

I nod my agreement happy to have been able to cheer up Gray a little bit. ' _Maybe a spar with Natsu will cheer him up a little more, maybe I'll even take it easy on him.'_

As if sensing my idea Natsu turns around to look at me but quickly turns away again to keep leading everyone.

 **Natsu P.O.V**

I feel a malevolent force coming from somewhere behind me and turn around to see Erza staring at me with this creepy smile in her face. I whip my head around quickly hoping she didn't see the terror on my face. ' **Nothing good ever comes from that smile.'**

We had decided to travel through the night and stop for a small rest sometime in the early morning to cover more ground. The plan worked well despite the fact that we stopped in the morning. I had wanted to keep moving but gramps forced me not to. Lucy's scent has grown much stronger now and we can tell exactly what direction she's going without as much stopping to debate.

Still it's obvious now that Lucy is alone.

 **Flashback a few days ago**

We walked around the town of rotting corpses and got ourselves back on track fairly quickly when waking up the next day. Unfortunately a new problem faced us. Gajeel and I were the first to notice the very sudden disappearance of Laxus' scent. After telling gramps he had said.

"It's likely they've taken my grandson hostage to lure Lucy into a trap. They must know they've been traveling together and are exploiting their friendship. We need to hurry now more than ever. Not only for Laxus but for Lucy as well."

 **Flashback end**

Everyone was pretty worried when they found out what happened to Laxus but thankfully it got us all into and urgent response that made us move faster. Unfortunately Luce had the same reaction. _'We can't even tell if she's stopping for the night to sleep, there isn't a single place that she seems to have stayed for an extended period of time. Cmon Luce you're going to get yourself killed_.'

 **Lucy P.O.V**

I wake up the next morning feeling incredibly refreshed. Virgo is next to me and wordlessly hands me a bowl of soup. I eat it not wanting to question her actions and realizing that I'm starving. When I finish I talk to her.

"You didn't have to bring home any food Virgo I would have been okay."

"You needed food and rest princess, there is also a fresh set of clothes and a hot spring nearby that we've made with the help of Phoenix. Please go clean yourself and get changed. I'll bring you something else to eat when you've finished."

Before I can even protest she's gone back to the celestial realm clearly knowing of my stubborn attitude.

I do as Virgo says and clean myself up in the warm water, making a mental note to thank Phoenix later. The water is so warm and comforting on my soar muscles I almost don't want to get out but remember my mission and pull myself from the water.

' _Don't worry Laxus I'm still coming for you but I need my strength. I promise I'll hurry._ '

Virgo appears as I pull on a fresh set of clothes she'd brought me. She gives me a bowl full of fruit which I eat without question. For the first time in days i have had enough sleep, eaten enough and have hydrated myself enough that my headache which I hadn't noticed was clouding my mind has subsided.

"Thank you Virgo and please thank Phoenix for me, She didn't have to warm the water for me like that."

"Yes princess, please be more careful from now on, we were all very worried about you."

"I'm fine now Virgo, you don't need to worry, I'll take better care of myself from now on."

She bows and looks up at me expectantly, "Punishment?"

"No Virgo, no punishment."

Virgo finally leaves me alone, in her place there is a backpack I hadn't noticed before, in it there is another fresh set of clothes, food, water and a sleeping bag. Tears prickle the corners of my eyes at the kindness of my spirits.

' _Thank you all, I won't waste your kindness.'_

Feeling better at last I set off once more in search of the dark guild, a plan finally formulating in my head. It isn't the best plan but working with the little knowledge I have I know it will have to do.

 _'I'm going to need some fireworks.'_

 **Natsu P.O.V**

 **12 hours later**

"She stopped here for a while, and I can smell Virgo. She probably wasn't sleeping for a while. She's closer now more than ever we just need to catch up."

Everyone seems to be in agreement that we need to keep moving as fast as possible to try and catch up to her but gramps butts in.

"It's late we need rest, we know now that Lucy stayed here we need to gather our strength for the coming battle."

"Gramps we need to keep moving, what if we don't make it in time."

Instead of yelling like I thought he would Makarov pulls me aside quickly. Speaking quietly only to me.

"Natsu I understand you want to hurry on ahead but look at everyone."

I do and see their faces, all of them seem exhausted and on the brink of collapsing.

"Now more than ever we need all of our strength Natsu, please let everyone rest as much as they can, the fight will be difficult. Without rest we will surely fail."

I nod in understanding still wanting to rush ahead but even I realize that would be a bad idea. Instead I do as Makarov wants and set up for the night, deciding that getting sleep is a good idea.

 **Lucy P.O.V**

It had been the middle of the day when I'd woken up and I now realize how to my advantage that was. Not only does it make me awake enough to travel at night but if I do the same thing tomorrow I know I'll be able to have the advantage in attacking Reapers Rage. I stopped in a small town very quickly and acquired the things I needed then immediately set off again.

The cover of night helps me move swiftly and more quietly, It also gives me one more advantage. The sense of being watched always seems to stop at night. ' _Perhaps it means my progress made during the night will go unnoticed. That is if I'm lucky.'_

 **Reapers Rage**

 **? P.O.V**

"Master, the mind mage has been tortured to an extent that it no longer has the same effect. However Glave refuses to end her. It seems he enjoys the torture to much. However I worry she could be a threat."

"You worry too much Dustin. Let Glave have his fun, it's rare I give him the pleasure of torturing someone, besides if I don't let him continue on with her, the fool might kill that lightening mage before it's time."

"But sir she's being held close to the lightening mage, what if they've been talking. She may give away secrets."

Master glares ahead clearly deciding whether or not to destroy me for impertinence or to take me seriously. I brace for a possible attack realizing my questions could bring my death.

"You may be right, have her moved to a different cell, she stays alive for now."

"Yes sir, I'll go right away."

I rush out of the room quickly knowing better than to stay longer than permitted.

' _If master would just kill that failure already I would be the unquestionable second in the guild, if only Shade were gone.'_

"What are you doing."

"Ah Shade, I was just thinking about you."

"Funny how that works."

His voice remains sickeningly quiet and creepy. This guy has always been weird by anyone's standards. But he's strong so no one will say anything.

"Where are are you going Dustin? The dungeon is off limits."

"Master wants Sarah moved to a cell further from the lightening mage to better protect our secrets."

"I'll go with you."

"No need Shade, I'll be fine on my own."

"Are you questioning me? I said I'll be going with you, if only to make sure you don't do something stupid."

I gulp audibly, realizing the almost grave error I'd made. 'Never question Shade.' He's always hated when people did. I watched him use his shadows to strangle a guy when he asked Shade where he came from.

"I'm sorry Shade I just thought you might be busy. We'd better go down right away."

He simply nods and falls into step beside me as we make our way to the cells that holds Sarah.

 **No Ones P.O.V**

The master sits in his office behind the large desk brooding over something. A small smile spreads over his face as he lets out a sigh.

"Don't worry Dustin, if Sarah wanted to betray me I'd just have to bring out my trump card."

Shade walks in good as always covering his face.

"Sarah has been moved to a different cell master, she shouldn't be a problem."

"Shade I need to know if you'll be any trouble when your sister is killed."

Shades hood falls back as an obvious hood of magic disperses. His hair turns from a short brown to a shoulder length black style, his eyes changing from the soft blue to violet. His feature become more feminine as she now looks into her masters eyes.

"My loyalty to you is unwavering master, the sister of Sarah died many years ago in that cell. You will find no resistance to your might from me."

Her soft voice rings out and the master smiles.

"Good, now go make sure the rest of my servants aren't being complete idiots will you?"

The disguise falls back in place her voice turning deep. Shade pulls up his hood saying a quick "Yes Master." Before exiting the room. He makes his way quickly down the hall shadows following him. Memories of being Charlotte flow through his mind.

 _'Dear sister my Master is the only one I cannot protect you from. For me his word is law_.'

 **Ok another chapter done I know that was a lot of back and forth between people and a lot of information to take in sorry if anyone is confuzzled but you're all smarties so I doubt you are. Anyways everything is coming together at last for the final confrontation I hope you'll all enjoy how it plays out. Thank you for reading please leave a review and have an awesome day!**

~ _ShirakaneChan_ ~


	14. Chapter 14

**Lucy P.O.V**

I travel along a narrow road for the first time in weeks. The dark guild I've decided to destroy is in an odd area. They are a small ways outside a secluded mountain town known as Hespeth. The problem with that being there is only one way to get to the guild without spending weeks trudging over mountain peaks. ' _I don't have time for that I need to get there as quickly as possible'._

It only takes a day to reach the town however it would take another day to reach the guild of Reapers Rage. ' _I'll travel through the night and use the wind spell to cut my time in half then I'll be able to rest a bit before continuing_.'

I stop just outside the town hidden in the trees from view, the darkening world around me helps provide extra cover. Quickly I set up a place to sleep for a couple hours. I sit there planning for sometime before finally falling asleep. _'By the time I wake up whoever is watching me will have stopped then I can make my move_.'

 **No Ones P.O.V**

The master of Reapers Rage steps out into the hall of his guild and walks through it heading to the main hall. He has a smug smile on his face as he looks down on his servants.

"Attention!"

His booming voice startles the guild into silence as they stare up at their master, hoping none of them will be killed.

"The celestial mage will be here tomorrow afternoon it seems. We should all be prepared to welcome her."

He looks around the room clearly searching for someone then finally sees them.

"Athren, go tell Glave to prepare that lightening mage for when she arrives. And make sure he doesn't kill him . . . yet."

The man he'd pointed to stands up his white hair glistens lightly like snow and his red eyes shine with a lust for destruction. He dusts off an imaginary fleck of dust from his white trench coat and sets off for the guilds dungeons.

"Yes Master."

His voice is surprisingly soft as he says this but still anyone with a brain could hear the madness in his voice.

"The rest of you prepare yourselves. I'll be in my office don't disturb me."

As he says he trudges back to his office down the hallway as the guild watches in fear, waiting for him to disappear behind the heavy doors. As soon as he does they continue drinking, now planning for the arrival of the celestial mage they need to complete the ritual.

 **Laxus P.O.V**

I watch a man with white hair walk into the dungeons and immediately head for my cell. He seems calm but his red eyes portray a madness that I don't particularly want to deal with.

"Glave."

The man stops at my cell but doesn't look at me, he merely waits for a response from Glave.

Eventually the man in question emerges from what I assume is his torture chamber. Sarah's screams stop briefly as he exits and I'm sure she's relieved to be given a break from the pain.

"Oh Athren, I was just with a client."

"Master wants this one prepared now, the celestial mage will be here by tomorrow."

He walks away heading for the stairs but stops to say one more thing.

"If you do anything to him before she gets here I'll get to kill you."

The smile on his face and the pure joy in his eyes at the prospect of killing someone is sickening to see but I don't show a reaction, realizing he might try something if I do.

Athren finally leaves and Glave disappears into the torture room. He quickly returns with Sarah who he transports to her new cell.

He appears in front of my door quickly and smiles at me.

"I've been dying to play with you for some time now but master would kill me if I did. We can finally play now."

I growl a bit without really noticing, annoyed by the way this guy stares at me. I tense slightly waiting for my opportunity to strike. He opens the door and I feel my magic return. He moves faster than I've ever seen him move, ready to put the handcuffs on.

I get up to make my move knowing it's now or never. _'Stay safe Lucy, I'll see you soon.'_

 **Lucy P.O.V**

I awake with a start, jumping up in my sleeping bag. I'm sweating profusely as I recall the dream I'd just had.

Laxus was in a cell, a man came for him and as he did I saw him jump to attack, I swear I heard him say my name but I woke up before I could see anything else.

"Laxus I'm coming for you."

I gather my things and summon Virgo deciding to leave them with her as they would only slow me down I keep however the fireworks that I had gotten specifically for setting up a distraction.

"Celestial wind, I Beckon thee to my side."

The wind responds as it always does and making sure I'm not being watched I set off for the guild faster than I've ever moved before.

The forest is dark making navigation slightly more difficult, however I find a path that should take me right there and follow it, Only stopping to summon Chameleon, asking for him to disguise me hoping to make my appearance just that much more sudden.

' _They may be Reapers but I'm a Fairy no matter what, no matter who wants or doesn't want me to be, and Fairy's will destroy the people who hurt their loved ones_.' The faces of my guild as they defended me time and time again rush through my mind making my determination only grow.

I arrive at the guild silent and invisible only bringing a gust of wind with me. I peak in the windows watching the men drink and discuss fighting, I can hear one say that "Since she'll get here tomorrow we should be ok to have a drinking contest. Besides it's just one girl."

Others nod in agreement and they start drinking even more I smile to myself lightly. ' _So I'm supposed to get here tomorrow huh? Guess this really will be a surprise_.'

I locate what seems to be the only second floor window and set up a firework aiming it to go inside. I then set up more aiming towards all the downstairs windows. ' _They shouldn't set the place on fire but they'll definitely make a lot of smoke_.'

I move away from the building and pull out my silver key. "Open! Gate of the Firebird, Phoenix!"

As the spirit appears I look around to make sure I haven't been discovered. My spirit seems to know the need for silence and simply gazes at me. She has hair that is softer than silk but looks as hot as flames. Her eyes as well seem to burn. Everything about Phoenix screams fire even her clothing. She wears a long dress that ends in pointed strands of yellow, orange and red. The top starts as black but drifts into a light blue the ends in a tip which merges beautifully with the fiery bottom.

"Phoenix I need you to light the fireworks for me."

She simply nods and rushes off to the first one, stopping and awaiting my nod of approval. As soon as I give it she moves fast around the building lighting each firework, I draw my sword and as soon as the first one goes off I rush to the door.

 ** _Fairy Tail 30 minutes later_**

 **Natsu P.O.V**

We moved quickly and using my sense of smell I can tell that we are just behind Lucy. We found a spot where she likely stayed a couple of hours before setting off. Now we walk through even more forest.

"Natsu-San, I feel like I can sense wind magic."

I look down at Wendy then try to see if I can sense it as well.

"It's faint but you're right it is there. Maybe it's from one of those dark guild guys. We must be getting close."

We knew we were though, we had all heard the fireworks go off a few miles away and rushed toward them and now we are following a trail of smoke rising from somewhere in the forest.

"Hey Flame Brain, we're getting close, stop taking forever and keep moving."

I swallow the retort realizing it is not the time to fight and simply keep moving, I see Erza smack Gray upside the head and try to hide my smirk.

Happy, Pantherlily and Carla return from scouting. They had flown up some time ago to see if they could spot any buildings and finally returned.

"Hey little buddy did ya see anything."

"Aye."

Pantherlily comes down and quickly explains the situation.

"We couldn't see anything until just now, there seems to be a building up ahead with a weird symbol on it, we assume it's a dark guild perhaps even the one after Lucy. We are in a barrier right now."

Master speaks up realizing quickly what's going on. "We must be inside the barrier they use to remain hidden, keep alert there may be members lurking anywhere, including the mind mage who broke up our family."

Everyone agrees and we move ahead carefully, much to my annoyance. ' _Damn it! Luce is probably in danger and we're being careful?'_

My annoyance must be noticeable as happy lands on my shoulder giving me a worried look. I smile at him not wanting my little buddy worried.

I tense at the smell of someone else however and quickly take up a fighting stance. Gajeel and Wendy follow my lead as does the rest of the guild.

A person comes slightly into view then stops putting up their hands to show they are no threat.

"You need to hurry, she's in trouble."

"And who the hell are you?"

 **No Ones P.O.V**

Reapers Rage sits planning for the arrival of the celestial mage, they drink and joke about the fight ahead believing it will be easy to take her down. They remain blissfully unaware to her presence as she stalks around the building, a smirk on her face as she realizes they aren't expecting her.

One group laughs loudly at the comment one of them makes saying "what if she gets here early we might be in trouble if there's a surprise attack."

"She's just one girl I doubt we'll have any problems."

The man takes a drink still snickering slightly at the prospect of being taken by surprise. Just as he puts down his mug the window behind him shatters and he's thrown back by something that whizzes by and explodes against the opposite wall. Then the same thing happens through every single window, one by one until the entire guild hall is filled with smoke.

The guild members are so absorbed in whats going on they don't hear the doors open, and don't notice as the celestial mage whizzes through the hall taking out members. The only indication that she's even there being a flash of blonde hair, the shine of her sword and a crack of her whip.

"She's here! She's inside!"

Just as the member yells this a man next to him is knocked out cold and dragged away swiftly into the smoke cover. The men around the room panic and throw out attacks most missing everyone but some hit other members of their guild.

 **Lucy P.O.V**

There looks to be about 200 members in this guild if I had to guess, however at the moment I'm only targeting the stronger ones, sensing their magical strength and using my smoke screen to take them out first. I remember capricorns extensive training on being aware of my surroundings. I mentally say a thank you to him as that trading helps me weave through the sea of men.

An attack whizzes past me, just barely missing. I sense a surge of power from the direction and see a man a small ways away. He doesn't seem to notice me but I know he's strong. With a quickly formulated plan I move up behind him and peak over his shoulder. My plan works beautifully as other members of the guild see me and panic. They lash out throwing attack after attack at me and their guild mate effectively taking him down, I rush away unscathed.

I continue on moving through the men until I hear someone speak, somehow louder than the screaming members with a soft as silk voice.

"That's enough of that."

A cold gust of wind blows through the guild clearing away my smoke cover, the cold air dries out my eyes and I blink rapidly as small tears form in the corners of my eyes. I swiftly ready myself for the fight to come but see that everyone is frozen in place all looking in the same direction. I look the same way to see a man with sparkling white hair and red eyes wearing a white trench coat with light grey pants. He looks at me with a bored expression but still smiles at me.

"Well hello there, we weren't expecting you yet."

I dodge left as he throws an attack my way. Icicles stick out from where I'd just been standing. ' _Ice mage, shoulda known.'_

I move around him slowly, sword at the ready to defend. I decide that my best bet will be to summon Phoenix but as I reach for her key I freeze, literally I freeze. My hands stop moving and my feet are stuck firmly planted on the ground. Unable to move my head around I use my eyes trying to see.

"I'm sorry dear but that's my ice prison spell, you won't be getting out of that unless I want you to."

"Bastard, can't even face me in a real battle, you're pathetic."

"I wouldn't say that, this fight was always going to be one sided, that was decided the moment you stepped into this building."

I glare at him annoyed with his cocky attitude and frustrated with myself for being caught so easily.

"Oh don't worry dear, you may be early but I wouldn't freeze you up if we didn't have some sort of entertainment prepared, Glave bring in the lightening mage."

A door swings open, I can't see anything past the door frame, but I can sense Laxus is there. I tense waiting to see him and planning just how to destroy these people if they hurt him.

 **Natsu P.O.V**

"This is it, come on let's bust in there!"

"Shut up you dumb ass we have to check it out first. We aren't starting any unnecessary fights here."

"Screw you Ice Princess Lucy is in there les go!"

I go to move but am pulled back quickly by Erza who refuses to let me up.

"Await masters orders Natsu, that's how it should be done."

I sigh in frustration but don't say anything knowing Erza might kill me. Master walks through the guild members and stares at the building before looking up at Erza.

"We'll move to the door to see what we can hear, we won't however go charging in. Got that Natsu?"

I nod pouting slightly and extremely annoyed.

 _'Don't worry Luce we're right here, and we're gonna take you home.'_

 ** _The battle has begun and the guild is at Reapers Rage's front door. I hope you will all look forward to seeing what happens next, and please don't forget to review I love your feedback. Have a fantastic day_**.

~ _ShirakaneChan_ ~


	15. Chapter 15

**Lucy P.O.V**

I watch the doorway that leads to nothing but darkness, even me with no dragon slayer instincts can smell the blood that radiates from behind that door. Suddenly I see someone thrown out of the room. He lands in front of Athren badly injured, he's alive but not getting up anytime soon.

"What the hell! Glave you insolent moron!"

"Not his fault I'm faster than him."

I hear the cocky voice of Laxus and watch him emerge from the darkness, he has some bruises but seems otherwise fine, I smile despite the situation as he looks at me, he smiles briefly before anger takes over his features. He looks to Athren, clearly intent on destroying him.

As he takes a step forward shadows burst around him, moving him to an upstairs area of the guild, I watch him appear right in front of Shade who has a sickening smile on his face as he lunges towards Laxus who manages to dodge in time while casting his own attack towards Shade.

They duel neither gaining ground however Laxus appears to be having trouble keeping up and ends up with more minor injuries.

I struggle against the ice not noticing how it's freezing even my bones at this point. Athren moves closer to me a prideful smirk on his face.

"Don't bother, you're trapped. There is no way to break my ice spell unless I want to. You must feel terrible. Well you are the weakest mage I've ever met, no wonder that guild of yours disposed of you, you're pathetic and weak. No one wants you not even that guild that prides themselves on being family with everyone. Perhaps I'll destroy that guild next you're too weak to do anything about it anyways." He sneers at me as my anger reaches an all time high.

"I don't care what you say to me and I don't care if they don't want me, I am a fairy and Fairy Tail is my home. Even if they don't want me to be, I will defend them to the bitter end, even if it means my death!"

The sound of the dark guilds doors bursting open fills my ears and I wish I could turn around to see what's happened. Athren a face is set in shock as he looks at whoever is entering.

"Well said Luce, but we definitely want you to be a Fairy."

"Aye sir!"

"Yes Lucy, our actions were unjust even if we were forced into committing them, please strike me so I may pay for my crimes."

"It's Lucy Erza, she ain't gonna hit you and you know it."

"Gray your clothes."

"DAMN IT!"

"Fairy Tail?"

I utter just above a whisper my voice breaking as I watch Natsu and Gray walk up on either side of me. Natsu places his hand on the top of my head and smiles at me as the reality of what happened at the guild kicks in.

'They were controlled weren't they?'

"Fairy Tail, just a bunch of pathetic . . ."

Athren doesn't get to finish his sentence as both Natsu and Gray send attacks flying towards him which effectively knock him out, dispersing the ice prison spell that has been placed on Reapers Rage and myself."

As soon as the spell wears off the other members attack Fairy Tail. Spells being cast in all directions as everyone fights. I look up in time to see Laxus hit by one of Shades spells. He flies back hitting a wall as Shade approaches, a shadow sword in hand.

Metal stops the sword and I see Gajeel take up the fight with Shade. He glances down at me and smiles his usual ' _Gihi_ ' laugh making its way to my ears.

I go to make my way upstairs to check on Laxus but he disappears replaced by. A tall man with Navy hair. His black eyes scan the guild until they land on me, he has an ominous power, one that feels like death is approaching.

"Ms. Heartfilia, please join me in my office immediately."

He turns around and walks away, disappearing behind a railing but not before knocking Gajeel away from Shade who follows the man.

I hear Gajeel curse as he falls on top of a dark guild member effectively knocking him out. He rejoins the battle as Erza, Natsu and Gray all run up to me.

"Lets go Lucy, we must save Laxus from that man."

"Cmon Erza, Laxus is fine he's crazy strong!"

"Natsu, Laxus is injured and appears to be weakened we must find him.

"Yes he will be weak, the cell he was kept in drained his energy. He used the last of it while escaping and freeing me."

"Who are you?" My hand instinctively moves to the whip attached to my belt so I can easily grab it should I need to fight this woman.

"Lucy, this is Sarah. She met us on our way here and told us where you were and the dark guilds plans."

I shift a bit not wanting to trust her completely as she pushes us away from the fighting and up the stairs.

"I was a member of this guild tasked with capturing you through my mind manipulation magic, I failed however and was sentenced to death, The lightening mage saved me from that fate."

' _Disgusting, trying to kill her because she failed. That's sickening.'_ I follow Sarah through corridors that seem to never end watching her since in pain as she walks. She leads us to a large dark oak door and pushes it open revealing a long dark hallway.

"Come with me we need to move quickly."

As we take a step inside the door closes behind us leaving us in complete darkness until dim lights turn on one by one. We keep moving until we get to the end of the hall where another door stands before us.

"Prepare yourselves. I sense Bevin."

She opens the door to reveal a large room completely empty except for the man standing in the centre. He has two wolves seated beside him as he cleans his nails with a small dagger. He's short standing at just above Levy's height, with dark brown hair and green eyes.

"Nice of you to join me, my name is Bevin."

We all feel it as Sarah speaks into our minds revealing his power. " _He uses beast control and wields a sword and dagger to fight. Be careful those wolves will do anything he asks, and he's much quicker than you'd think"_

"You just told them my ability didn't you Sarah? I must say I'm disappointed you'd side with these fairies so quickly, I expected better of you."

"This guild is disgusting, the master slaughtered my sister because she wasn't strong enough to him and then he expected my loyalty. I will have revenge on all of you."

I see Natsu furrow his brow as she speaks as if he's confused by something but I guess he decides to stay quiet as he refocuses on the man in front of us who laughs at Sarah's words.

"Well then shall we begin?"

The second he says that his wolves bound forward to attack as Bevin also Lunges towards us, Gray steps up catsing "Ice make shield!" To block the attacks.

"He's trying to slow us down."

"All of you keep moving I'll take care of this guy."

"Gray it would be faster if we helped."

"Laxus needs you Lucy, you have to hurry. Don't worry I'll definitely win."

He looks back at me a confident smile on his face as he lets down his shield yelling "ice make lance!" We use the distraction and make our way to the door on the other side of the room rushing through it as Gray continues fighting Bevin.

 **Gray P.O.V**

I glare at the man in front of me, my hands already in the position for my magic, he stares at the door with a look of amusement as it closes before looking back to me.

"A foolish move, even with them going on ahead, there are others waiting for them to fight."

"Bastards, I won't let you hurt Lucy any further, none of us will!"

"Go!" He yells and his wolves attack again, one on either side of me, I jump away in time but he appears next to me, ready to swing his sword into my side.

"Ice make Excalibur!"

The sword of ice appears just in time to block his attack. I throw him back still wielding my sword. His wolves keep coming at me though.

"Ice Make Lance!"

The lances shoot out and the wolves try to get away from them on time. I lunge for Bevin Sword at the ready, my ice lances keep moving around us, keeping the wolves away from their master as we duel.

I hear one whimper and know it must have been hit, sure enough the one that's been hit has a deep gash in its right hind leg. I'm glad that the beast won't be able to attack anymore but Bevin seems to have a change in demeanour.

"You hurt Willow!"

He moves away from our duel and rushes to the wolfs side, inspecting the damage. I briefly feel guilty for hurting the poor thing but reason that I could have been hurt if I didn't.

"Tamlen."

His deep voice says the name and suddenly the other wolf jumps at me, biting the arm I use to hold my sword. It disappears as I curse at the pain.

The wolf doesn't let go just hangs on tight with its crushing jaws as I try to shake it off. Bevin is walking towards me slowly and with a deadly look in his eyes. He raises his sword and rushes forward intent on killing me.

On instinct alone I cast my spell again yelling. "Ice Make Cannon!" It appears and shoots at Bevin who jumps away in time to avoid it but my cannon keeps shooting as I try to shake the wolf off my arm. "Sorry." I say as I hit it hard in the head causing the wolf to whimper and rush away from me, leaving me with a bleeding arm. I summon Excalibur again and ready myself as the wolf lunges again. I dodge and attack Bevin as my cannon disappears. He doesn't expect it but parries my attack nonetheless.

"You'll pay for hurting my wolves."

I see the uninjured wolf, Tamlen, readying an attack and I quickly say to Bevin. "The next wolf to attack dies."

I see his eyes go wide for a brief moment but they turn angry and menacing a moment later, still I see both wolves retreat, staying away from the battle as we fight.

 _'I'll say this much, the guy's a good fighter, and he clearly cares for his wolves._ '

Bevin brings a dagger into the brawl and nearly slices my throat with it as he swiftly swipes it at me. He gains the upper hand however when he gives me a shallow cut with the dagger.

 _'Damn it, why am I so exhausted?_ '

I stumble over my own feet and narrowly avoid being cut in half by the man in front of me. I jump back putting some space between us leaning on my sword for support as my body begins to feel even heavier.

"Tired? Don't worry soon enough you won't be able to move at all. This dagger has a poison on the blade that will slowly kill the infected one. First you'll fall asleep then all your organs will fail, I'm the only one with the antidote." He pUlls a vile of blue liquid from his pocket and waves it at me in a mocking gesture before putting it away. "It's normally a painless death but don't worry, I'll make sure you feel me cut you to pieces before you fall asleep!"

With those words hanging in the air Bevin rushes at me, sword ready to slice me apart, I watch his wolves begin to stand up, ready to help their master should he ask.

Gritting my teeth I watch him get closer to me anger bubbling at my own stupidity for getting poisoned. His sword swings at me as he gets close, aiming for my abdomen.

' _Shit_ '

 **No Ones P.O.V**

Laxus summons his lightening around himself and pushes it forward towards the guild master who simply bats the attack back to him making Laxus fly back into a wall.

"Really stop embarrassing yourself boy, nothing you do will stop my plans."

Laxus grits his teeth glaring at the man before him. He has cuts and bruises covering him as he sits against the wall. He pushes himself up again knowing he has to fight for Lucy's sake, the idea drives him to be stronger as he lunges for the man.

"You have spirit I'll admit but that's all." He catches the fist Laxus had tried to hit him with and throws him back into the same wall again.

"Now it's my turn." He summons a scythe and lunges forward faster than Laxus can comprehend and slices the scythe across his body. "Soul Steal"

Laxus' consciousness fades as a small yellow orb floats up from his chest, crackling with lightening.

"I've always wanted a dragon slayers soul."

He takes the soul in his hand and carries it across the room. They fought in to a large cabinet. Once opened hundreds of souls can be seen, each one unique, and each one from a powerful mage. He puts Laxus' soul into a small jar placing it on a shelf above his head. He closes the cabinet once more and makes his way to a magic circle carved into a wall above an alter that has been prepared.

"Everything is ready Ms. Heartfilia. I hope you'll enjoy what I have in store for you"

 **Chapter complete please please please don't hate me and just keep reading I promise you won't regret it which reminds me if you've got a chance check out my other story Promise. Oh and please remember to leave a review. Thank you and have an amazing day!**

~ _ShirakaneChan_ ~


	16. Chapter 16

**Lucy P.O.V**

As soon as we exit the room containing Bevin, another long series of hallways presents itself. We continue forward my thoughts drifting to Gray who is now fighting alone. ' _Thank you Gray._ '

Erza turns the only possible direction, leading us all down a hallway left of the original. We swerve down hallways until finally another door presents itself. Sarah steps forward, placing a hand on the door.

"Samuel, he's a lightening mage like your friend. He will be tricky to defeat."

In a second Natsu has pushed through the doors and launched himself at Samuel, a muscled yet slender man standing a head taller than Natsu, with red hair and green eyes. A very discernible feature he contains being a white streak of hair that almost covers his left eye.

"I see you are the one who wishes to challenge me, so be it."

His eyes change from bored to deadly in a second as he throws a lightening attack at Natsu. It hits him head on but doesn't stop him.

"Don't worry guys I got this! You go get Laxus so I can fight him after beating this guy up."

"You are very cocky, I don't like cocky weaklings."

Once again Natsu charges, fists raised and flaming as he launches his own attack.

"Fire dragon's iron fist!"

The attack hits the man but does little damage, as Samuel prepares to attack again.

"Holy crap guys just go already!"

Natsu whines at us and we listen, deciding that getting involved in this fight would likely lead to Natsu getting mad and hitting us with a few attacks. ' _Jeez he's like a child hoarding a toy he doesn't want anyone else to play with._ '

"You got this Natsu! You'd better hurry up though, we have a dark guild masters ass to kick."

"Don't worry Luce, I'll definitely be there for that, I wouldn't miss it!"

He glances back at me a grin on his face but even still I can see it in his eyes, the silent apology and the promise to make it up to me. I smile lightly as the rest of us make our way to the door on the opposite end of the room, I do one last thing before leaving.

"Celestial Fire! I Beckon thee to my side!"

Eyes wide around me, I summon my fire, feeling it gather in my hand and throw it towards Natsu while simultaneously setting a few corners on fire.

Natsu despite being shocked at this ability, catches the fire in his mouth eating it quickly.

"That ones for now and those ones are for later, now you've got a fire in your belly."

We rush through the door slamming it behind us and continue on through the hallways which seem to gradually be getting darker.

I see Erza looking at me her eyes questioning as my flames disperse.

"A little thing Capricorn taught me, there's more, and I'm sure they'll come in handy."

She stays quiet but smiles and I swear I can hear her voice say. ' _You've gotten so strong Lucy, I'm sorry I missed it_.' I swallow back a wave of sadness and look forward, the next door coming into view.

 **Natsu P.O.V**

". . . Now you've got a fire in your belly."

' _When did Luce learn fire magic?_ ' I look to the corners of the room that she set in a controlled blaze and smirk.

"Now I've got a fire in my belly." I growl out and set my eyes on Samuel who is preparing to attack again.

His hands are raised in the air lightening accumulating around him, it cracks along his arms as he finishes his preparation.

"Lightening shower."

The second the words leave his mouth lightening falls all around us and it takes more effort than I'd like to admit to dodge the strikes. The bastard just stands there looking bored and needless to say it pisses me off.

"Fire Dragons Wing Attack!"

I throw my fire at him catching him by surprise once again as it connects and throws Samuel across the room and into a wall, causing the lightning dancing around the room to stop.

"Not so tough huh?"

Electricity courses through my body similar to Laxus' but slightly less harsh, still it hurts like hell as the bastard starts walking towards me clearly angry that I hit him.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you."

He punches me with a lightening covered fist and I manage to right myself in time to not smack into the far wall.

"Jeez man it's a fight! You're gonna get hit!"

I lunge forward and briefly we engage in hand to hand combat, lightening and fire, fists and feet fly around each trying to land a hit on the other, but both of us rarely succeeding. He sends a jolt through me that stops me long enough to be kicked back. I slide along the floor but bounce back up again taking a deep breath.

"Fire Dragons, Roar!"

The fire engulfs him and hurls him into another wall but he's back on his feet fast and immediately rushes me.

"Lightning surround!"

I am surrounded by and orb of lightning, it cackles around me lightening striking from every direction. I can't get an attack in as his own continues it's barrage on me.

"Pathetic boy."

I watch him raise a hand, a bow of light appearing in it. As he pulls back the imaginary string an arrow made of the same lightening that is continuously striking me appears, it glows brightly as he pulls back far and points it towards me.

"You die here little lizard."

"You're pretty damn cocky yourself, I ain't dying so you're screwed!"

"Unwilling to accept defeat even at the end of your life, pathetic."

The arrow quivers a bit as I can feel the rage poring off him. He finally releases the attack.

"Lightening shot!"

It rushes towards me ready to connect, I take a breath.

 **Lucy P.O.V**

"It's Dustin, he's strong . . ."

Sarah is cut off as the door twists and breaks revealing the man. He stands there with a smirk on his face.

"He can manipulate his surroundings."

Sarah finishes looking somewhat annoyed at being interrupted.

"You know I really hate your mind crap Sarah, it pisses me off. Master should have killed you when I told him to."

"Nice to see you too Dustin, you know at least my magic doesn't destroy the entire building if I have a scary dream."

"Quiet." He snarls as the floor twists and cracks around his feet.

"As you can see he can't really control his magic."

"Don't mock me!"

The ground shakes and forms into spikes that aim to skewer us, however we manage to jump away just in time. The ground re-forms behind us as if it had never been broken.

"Oh? Improvement? You couldn't re-form objects before, Colour me impressed."

The spikes return but are swiftly cut down by Erza who has re-quipped into her heavens wheel armour.

"Enough squabbling, I will handle this. Keep moving Lucy."

I want to object but knowing Erza as well as I do, I realize that wouldn't go over well.

"Thank you, and beat him up quick Erza, if Natsu catches up to you he'll probably ruin the fight."

"Agreed." She says this quickly and jumps into the fight, attacking Dustin with her many swords.

I feel Sarah grab my arm and pull me out of the room, the door shutting behind me. I suddenly became very aware that I am alone with this woman who admitted to her part in my torture at the hands of my family.

"I'm sorry."

We continue walking through the series of hallways, the long walk no longer silent as she tries to explain herself.

"My sister was killed by the master of this guild, she was the only family I had left. I thought maybe if I was loyal enough, I could use masters plans against him. I thought I could destroy him the way he destroyed my sister. I'm sorry now that it's too late. If need be I will die so you can succeed. I know I owe you much more but I will repay you any way I can."

I reach out for her unknowingly and pull her into a hug, her tears wet my shirt but I still hold her.

"You will not die. You are a good person with a good heart, and I will not let you die. I have already forgiven you, and if that isn't enough make your penance joining fairy tail, you'll only truly repay me when you've lived a full and happy life."

The smile she gives me as I pull away is genuine and I know that I can trust her. With that behind us we keep moving the next door we approach is pitch black, shadows seem to pour from beneath it and I immediately know who's behind this door.

"Shade."

I reach out for the door and see Sarah draw two daggers. I pull the door lightly and it flies open shadows pouring out of the pitch black room. I put an arm over my eyes shielding them from the barrage as Sarah does the same.

"I'm glad you could join me."

 **Gray P.O.V**

Bevin slices directly through the abdomen and my ice clone breaks apart into just a pile of ice.

"What!?"

He yells turning around and trying to see where I am. His eyes widen as the sight of multiple replicas of myself meets his eyes.

"What is this!? Where are you!?"

He turns around again seeing more replicas, each one has a similar stance to me as I ready my final attack.

"Ice Make, Ice Impact!"

My attack surprises Bevin as the rest of my clones fall away, I bring down my attack hitting him head on.

As the dust finally clears I see him laying still on the ground, effectively knocked out. I quickly take the opportunity to retrieve the antidote from his coat, drinking it just before my legs give out.

"Shit am I too late?"

My consciousness begins fading and soon I fall asleep, only hoping that I will wake up again.

 **Makarov P.O.V**

I fight alongside my children as wave after wave of dark guild members attack us, with so many fighting we haven't been able to help the others and everyone is getting tired.

"How many are there!?" Cana yells as she uses her card magic once again, only to be hit from behind as a new hoard joins the fray.

"Cana!" Lisanna rushes to her side and fights off the ones she cannot, both are beaten and bruised.

' _Damn it, there's too many attacking at once, where is Mystogun when you need him? Oh right in Edolas. He just had to be from Edolas_.'

"Damn you Mystogun!"

I attack alongside my children, even I am beginning to tire as the never ending dark guild attacks.

"Why is master screaming about Mystogun?"

"I don't know Cana."

Lisanna and Cana talk as they fight, I realize everyone tries to in order to stay in high spirits.

 _'My brats are too strong to be beaten here._ '

Pride in my guild, in my children swells giving me new energy. I use it to knock down the next wave before they even attack allowing my children a small break.

"My children, your determination will not go in-rewarded, the battle is long, and we are all tired but I am sure that we will come out victorious."

I put my hand up in the signature fairy tail gesture and the rest of my guild follows. Pride in them swells in my heart once more as the next wave of attackers flood into the building.

"For Fairy Tail!"

The battle cry erupts from every member of the guild and they all attack as one taking out each and every attacker they face.

' _These are the mages I've missed since Lucy left._ '

 **No Ones P.O.V**

"Bevin you useless moron. You are too soft to those ridiculous mutts. If he ever wakes up I'll take his damn soul."

The master paces in the room he had fought Laxus, impatiently awaiting Lucy's arrival. He glances over at the prone figure of Laxus and with a snap of his fingers the mans body is moved into a dark corner, unseen.

"I my need you later so just stay put."

He looks at his collection sitting in the cabinet on his wall. A smile on his face at the amount he'd collected.

"This will make an excellent gift for you Master Zeref, and with that celestial Mage as the cherry on top I bet you'll do anything I say."

His maniacal laugh rings through the room, anyone to see could guess that he'd gone insane years ago.

The room shakes lightly as the sound of an explosion makes its way to his ears. The masters eyes grow bored.

"I thought I told Samuel not to completely obliterate his opponent this time, it makes soul retrieval much too difficult."

 **Ok that's it that's all for this chapter. I was going to make this one longer but I decided that instead I'm going to try and make the next chapter my last one. Which means I'll make it nice and long for you guys. Anyways thank you all so much for sticking with me this long, I am super happy you did, and if you have a suggestion for a new story or maybe a ship you'd like to see, leave a review or a private message that way I can reply back. Anyways have an awesome day everyone**

~ _ShirakaneChan_


	17. Chapter 17

**Erza P.O.V**

I stare down the man in front of me, his deep purple hair is hung over the left half of his face clearly hiding a scar. He wears blue pants and a simple grey shirt.

I look into his one showing eye realizing it is an extraordinary golden colour. He prepares himself, changing his stance for the coming battle as he also studies me.

"You will lose." Are the only words he speaks as he sends a jolt through the floor that has a spear hurtling towards me, I dodge left but am faced with another problem as the floor gives out. I manage to move out of the hole and continue dodging as best I can as everywhere I land changes to his will.

 _'I must get close enough to attack.'_

Using one of the uneven surfaces to my advantage I lunge forward sword in hand, just as I am about to attack he moves the flooring up to block the attack, I shatter the makeshift shield which reforms into flooring as I throw a kick into his side which sends him hurtling towards a wall. Not giving him a chance to attack again I swiftly move closer to him and hit him again as he goes to attack.

I manage to push him back further but as I move to continue my onslaught the floor beneath me gives out and then closes around my feet trapping me in my place.

As this happens he begins throwing attacks at me. I fight them off blocking myself from any damage yet still sustaining a few cuts along my arms as wood shatters.

A bit of wall shoots out and traps my arms separating them from my sides giving me no chance to wield my swords.

"As I thought, you're quite weak."

"And you are quite cowardly and troublesome."

I summon my swords and shoot them out, some at him and some at my feet and arms. They achieve my intended purpose, shattering the bits of the room that have trapped me, and distracting Dustin from my escape.

"That was a pathetic attempt . . ."

I don't let him finish speaking, jumping forward and punching him square in the jaw. He stumbles back but recovers quickly, launching a fist towards me. I block it and return an attack of my own.

We continue our battle using hand to hand combat, neither of us gaining any ground. As I summon my swords he alters the ground between us creating a large gap in the floor I narrowly avoid falling in to.

"I'm growing bored."

"As am I, you are a coward who only knows how to avoid and attack while my back is turned, perhaps there is some merit in what Sarah was saying about you, I find it hard to believe someone as cowardly as you is considered one of the strongest in their guild."

The mans face contorts in anger as I taunt him attempting to make him fight me face to face once more. The taunts work however backfire as the floor moves to trap my feet once more. I send a sword hurtling at the area only to have it bounce back the sharp point bent

The man before me laughs a slow cackling sound as he explains.

"Sarah knows nothing of my true potential. Your little swords won't be cutting through the Titanium I've layered beneath the wood."

He holds his hand out at his side and a piece of the mentioned titanium shoots out from beneath the floor. As he runs his hand along it the metal bends and forms into a sharp dagger.

Dustin walks towards me a feral smile on his face, I requip a sword to deflect any attacks but more titanium shoots from beneath the floor to hold back my hands much like he had done before.

"Did you honestly think I would let you get away with the same trick as before?"

I grit my teeth in anger pushing down the fear that tries to creep through me, as Dustin makes his way closer to me. I thrash trying to pull my arms free to no avail.

He raises the dagger now only a few short feet away from me and smiles a sickening smile.

"Pleasure to meet you miss Titania."

He raises the blade higher and brings his hand down aimed for my heart.

 **Lucy P.O.V**

As the shadows cease their onslaught Sarah and I rush into the room immediately seeing Shade waiting on the opposite end.

"You know it's rude to barge into someone's room without knocking, and I'd just gotten the room sufficiently dark."

My hand hovers over my keys deciding which one will be the best. I decide my strategy immediately and only hope Sarah will understand my plan.

"Merge gate of the Bull! Taurus!"

My hair turns black with a single white streak down the side. My hair is back in a low ponytail. My outfit changes to a pair of black short shorts and a black bikini.

I pull my whip from my belt knowing I can use it along with Taurus' strength and look to Sarah. She nods knowing the strategy I want to use.

She immediately lunges forward daggers at the ready. She engages Shade in close combat as use my whip to make him falter.

Sarah swipes at Shade who uses his shadows to attack her he probably would have succeeded if my whip hadn't wrapped around his ankle. I pull as hard as possible using the extra strength from Taurus which works, he falls down, Sarah quickly following. She brings a dagger down to his throat.

Something dark flashes in shades eyes and his hood falls away. To our surprise Shade starts shifting, his figure growing more feminine, his eyes changing to a violet just a touch brighter than Sarah's. His hair grows to about shoulder length turning black as it does.

"Oh dear sister, you wouldn't kill me? You're sweet little sister."

I look to Sarah, her eyes are wide as she moves her blade away from her sister and utters an almost too quiet to hear, "Charlotte?"

In a flash Charlotte has pushed Sarah from on top of her and looks to me, shadows wrapping around her arms.

I put away my whip and draw my sword dismissing Taurus and deciding on a new strategy. ' _I have to keep Sarah safe.'_

"Merge! Gate of the lion! Loke!" My appearance shits now and I ready my sword staring down Charlotte who uses her shadows to form a sword of her own.

"Sword play it is Ms. Heartfilia."

Then we're off, we attack fiercely but she's much faster than I am, the shadows helping her along and giving her movements more fluidity than I've ever seen. It takes all my concentration to just defend against her swift movements and I have no time to use Loke's regulas.

I try summoning Capricorn for his increased speed but as soon as I try she swipes her sword at me leaving a shallow cut in my arm and effectively keeping me on the defensive.

I see a small opening and take it, landing a blow which results in a deep gash on her leg. Although angrier her movements are slowed and I gain a slight advantage but not enough to win. *'I need a distraction.'* I think as she slides her sword along my own aiming to disarm me. I pull away but not fast enough and my sword flies from my hand and skitters across the floor.

At the same time we hear a loud explosion echo through the building.

 **Natsu P.O.V**

"Lightening Shot!"

The arrow of lightening races towards me as I inhale deeply, the fire in the corners of the room get sucked into my mouth along with the lightening that's surrounded me, I look up and yell out my hopefully final attack.

"Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightening Blade!"

The resulting explosion echoes through the building, I wait for the fire and lightening to disperse waiting to see if I've taken down my target.

As everything settles I see Samuel on his knees a few feet away, he sways slightly but looks up angrily. He attempts to raise an arm for an attack but I walk towards him and with a hard punch to the head he's unconscious.

"Hey dumbass stop destroying the whole damn building!"

The most annoying voice cuts through the silence making me think about setting the whole place on fire.

"Shut the hell up ice princess! At least I'm less beat up than you!"

"You have more bruises than I can count!"

"Well you still have to lean on the wall for support!"

We continue arguing back and forth as we lean against our respective objects, unable to move much.

 _'I hope Luce is ok.'_

"Hey flame brain, she's fine. Lucy is stronger than any of us imagined."

"I know that you friggen stripper, I just don't like her fighting alone."

Gray drags himself through the room trying not to fall over, I almost laugh at him but can't stop thinking of Lucy and everything we did to her.

"Get off your ass pinky, lets go help Lucy."

"Yeah yeah I'm coming droopy eyes."

We drag ourselves through the room and into the next hallway neither one of us can stand up straight but I'm doing better than the weak Gray.

' _We're coming Luce.'_

 **Erza P.O.V**

The sound of an explosion rips through the building temporarily distracting Dustin. He looks away in the direction of the explosion while I do something I haven't done since I was just a little girl in the tower of heaven.

The titanium dagger is ripped from his hand and Dustin's head turns to look at me, eyes questioning as the dagger shatters my bonds and comes to rest in my hand.

"Thank you for the new blade, I'll be sure to use it."

Dustin sends more titanium my way, trying to capture me once more to no avail. Every piece he sends my way is shattered by the new blade I hold. I rush forward and give one final attack finally defeating the man.

"That was for Lucy."

"Damn Erza you kicked his ass!"

"Natsu, Gray, I see you've both been victorious. Let's go help Lucy."

"Yeah I'm all fired up!"

"Shut up, your voice is so annoying."

"What was that ice prick?"

"You wanna go ash for brains?"

"Is that fighting I hear?"

I look back and the boys have an arm around each other suddenly both behaving and following me like obedient children.

' _Good, now we can go help Lucy.'_

 **Sarah P.O.V**

The explosion draws me out of my shock and finally I see what's happening. Shade, or rather Charlotte holds her shadow blade up to Lucy's chest a threat to not move, Lucy can't do anything and now seeing my little sister I know I can hurt her. _'I can distract her.'_

As Shade she had a block on my abilities but Charlotte let me practice on her all the time, I use that link now and flood her mind with our memories.

Memories of playing together as children, of goldfish scooping and our kind mother, memories of the day the men who killed our father came for her, of us alone and scared then stumbling across Reapers Rage and the cruelty we faced there as children but the love we had for each other. The images and moments flood between us and I watch my sisters sword dissipate into shadow before calling out to Lucy.

"Lucy!"

She doesn't need more as she adjusts her stance and begins her spell.

"Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens.

All the stars, far and wide, Show me thy appearance with such shine.

Oh Tetrabiblos, I am the ruler of the stars.

Aspect become complete.

Open thy malevolent gate, Oh 88 Stars of the heaven, Shine!

Urano Metria!"

The attack is dangerous but beautiful as it makes quick work of knocking my sister into unconsciousness. I watch her fall as the spell is complete and the drain on my magic hits me hard.

"Lucy, keep going, and remember, don't let the scythe touch you."

Again she needs no further instruction as she nods her thanks with a kind smile and rushes out the door retrieving her sword on the way.

I drag myself to where my sister lay unconscious and finally collapse next to her as all strength leaves my body and I join her in sleep.

 **Lucy P.O.V**

I dismiss Loke as soon as I leave the room and rush down the next long corridor. My muscles ache and my magic is lower than normal for me but I push on determined to save Laxus.

"They made a big mistake taking the one I love, nothing will save this guild master from my wrath."

The hall I run down grows darker and even larger as I go until a set of large mahogany doors loom over me. I can sense the guild master through them and immediately prepare myself to defend myself.

As I lightly touch the doors they fling open to reveal a large room with an alter at one end, and a cabinet pushed against the opposite wall. I'm about to look closer at what's inside when the doors close harshly leaving a glaring guild master staring back at me.

"It's impolite to snoop on someone's collection you know."

His deep voice rumbles along the walls and he takes a few purposeful steps towards the alter before turning back to look at me.

"Give him back, Laxus plays no part in your plans."

"Actually he plays a big part in them but that depends entirely on you. You see you've been selected as the sacrifice that will summon master Zeref, you should feel honoured my dear."

"You're doomed to fail, like hell I'd just let you take my life!"

"The hard way then."

Before I have a chance to say anything else he's lunging for me, a scythe in hand. He swings down aimed for my chest but I dodge left just in time, unsheathing my sword as I do.

"You're a quick little thing."

He slashes for me and I deflect the attack. The battle begins and neither of us can seems to gain ground. I land a blow resulting in a small cut on his face. He turns furious and soon it's all I can do to parry his attacks.

"Celestial Wind! I beckon thee to my side!"

I summon one of my elements the ones I've been saving for this very fight, the wind heeds my call and wraps around my feet making me faster, more fluid and helping me gain the upper hand. My plan comes together when a misstep provides me an opportunity to bat away his scythe, I send it flying to the opposite end of the room and waste no time casting my next spell.

Celestial Earth! Celestial Fire! I beckon thee to my side!"

The two elements appear in one hand each and I bring them together above my head. I feel the two elements combine and the purity of the spell flits through me making me calm as I swing my arms down at the nameless guild master.

"Heavenly Meteor Shower!"

The mans eyes widen as my combined spell hits, my magic energy lowers substantially but I remain upright refusing to show any weakness to the monster before me.

The destruction is very noticeable and the guild master staggers upright heavily beaten. I raise my sword and lunge forward fully prepared to finish this when movement in front of me slows my attack.

Materializing in front of me is a very beaten Laxus. I come to an abrupt stop before him and drop to my knees sword forgotten at my side.

I bring his head onto my lap but it's clear as day he's not breathing.

"Laxus." My voice breaks as tears flow freely down my cheeks. The next few moments go by in slow motion. The master asks if I'm excited to be a sacrifice now at the same time I hear the doors behind me burst open but I've escaped into my mind and suddenly I know what needs to be done.

 **No** **Ones P.O.V**

The faces of Erza, Natsu and Gray are filled with grief as they gaze on at the sight before them. Each one thinking the same thing.

' _We were too late.'_

Lucy sits a few feet away in the damaged room her shoulders shaking as she cries for Laxus. The guild master stands above her with a look of triumph despite his heavily beaten appearance.

A whisper so light they would have missed it, had they not been so focused on their dear friend, floats through the air. Suddenly a magic circle is twisting and forming beneath Lucy.

"I summon to me the elements of heaven, fire, earth, water, air, I Beckon thee to my side. Bind together."

The elements appear floating around her and begin to form together creating an orb of pure light over her head filled with the battling elements.

Capricorn appears outside the circle a look of worry on his face.

"Lucy! You aren't ready!"

Her eyes close as she focuses her energy on this new spell. Capricorn tries to get through to her honourifics forgotten but exactly what the guild master wanted has happened, She's broken but not in the way he'd thought she would be.

"Please Lucy, you'll die! It's too much for you!"

Natsu is the first one to rush forward, quickly followed by Erza an Gray, they don't have a chance to try an save her as she finishes the spell.

"Let your purity shine," her eyes snap open as she yells now the final part, "Heavens Judgment!"

Pure light bursts filling the room and beyond, it spreads out covering everyone involved in the battle of Fairy Tail and Reapers Rage. As the light dissipates there is almost no one from Reapers Rage left. And those left stop fighting, regret clearly in their eyes, they allow themselves to be bound.

As the light dissipates the guild master is gone dissipates with the light. Natsu steps forward his eyes on Lucy who sways lightly over Laxus, she still cries for him her heart shattered in a way she never thought possible.

"Capricorn, what was that spell?"

Capricorn looks back at Erza and clears his throat.

"That was the ultimate celestial spell, Much like Fairy Law it targets all those the caster sees as their enemy, but there's more. The spell judges all targeted and draws out the good in them, purifying them but if there is no good left." He pauses looking back to the spot the guild master stood before continuing. "It destroys them."

All eyes turn to Lucy who cries silently over her love, all astounded at her true power.

"Laxus-Sama!"

The raijinshu burst into the office, freed and evergreen speak to their fellow guild mates while Bixslow studies Laxus.

"All the ones left surrendered apologizing for their behaviour what the hell did you guys do?"

"It was Lucy's spell that did that but for now we need to help Laxus."

Bixslow puts a hand on Lucy's shoulder in a kind gesture.

"Don't worry cosplayer I sense his soul somewhere in this room, it was taken early so as long as we can find it I can put it back."

Her tears slow as she gazes lovingly at Laxus and nods her head.

"There's a cabinet over there that was filled with something I couldn't quite see, maybe it's there?"

With a nod he goes to investigate the cabinet. Quickly picking a very distinct jar with a yellow orb that crackles with lightening.

"Looks like you were right cosplayer, now I just have to put his soul back."

Everyone watches as carefully Bixslow picks the soul out of the jar and presses it to Laxus' chest, his eyes glow lightly behind his helmet as he does so, pouring his magic into the task. In a moment it's done and the group gather around Laxus each one holding their breath.

He takes a shallow breath and Lucy looks up to Bixslow.

"Thank you, thank you so much."

 **Laxus P.O.V**

"... thank you so much."

' _Lucy?_ '

I open my eyes slowly the first thing I see being the most beautiful eyes. They look at me with worry then light up in the most brilliant way.

"Laxus." She sighs in relief and then suddenly her eyes are closing and she's collapsing next to me, and my body refuses to move to catch her as I fall unconscious once more.

 **Ok so that's not it I'll have one more closing chapter which I'll upload asap, sorry for the wait by the way. I just wanted to get this chapter just right, I hope you enjoy!**

 **~ShirakaneChan~**


	18. Chapter 18:Finale

**Laxus P.O.V**

Light streams through from, what I can hear, is an open window. The light hits my eyes and a low growl creeps up my throat as I crack open one eye.

The sight that greets me is not what I expected. White curtains and the smell of disinfectant hangs heavily in the air. If it weren't for the incredible noise downstairs I would have assumed I was just in a regular hospital room.

 _'Why am I in the guild?'_

Images suddenly rush through my mind, the battle with Reapers Rage, being captured, escaping, I swallow hard at the image of my death.

I sit up fast, eyes scanning the guild infirmary as the final image flits through my mind.

"Lucy?"

My eyes finally land on her prone form, sleeping in the bed next to my own. I pull back the curtain separating us and place my feet on the floor fully intent on walking over to her when the door opens.

"Laxus-San please lay back down, you need more rest."

Wendy rushes over to me and pushes on my shoulders. I comply only because I am still exhausted.

"How is she?" I ask as the little girl rushes to check on Lucy.

"She has magic deprivation sickness but she's recovering, I heard she cast three spells that took a lot of magic."

"She did that? What exactly happened kid?"

"After you were taken by the guild master, Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Erza and that mind mage Sarah rushed after you. They were separated and had to fight their own battles, Lucy-San used Urano Metria to win hers and then two other really powerful spells on the guild master. Apparently the winning spell was called heavens judgement, Capricorn said she should have died from using that spell and it's a miracle she's alive."

"She's way to reckless sometimes." My heart hammers in my chest and I'm suddenly much more worried about Lucy than I was before.

 _'God I love that reckless woman.'_

"Laxus-San I'm going to send in master Makarov, he's been really worried about you."

"Alright, it'll be good to see gramps, it's been a while."

Wendy leaves quietly and it isn't long before gramps walks in.

"Laxus my boy, how are you feeling?"

"Tired and sore, how long have I been out?"

"Four days, I suspect you've been told about Lucy's condition."

"Yeah, she'll be okay I'm sure. L-Blondie is way stronger than anyone thought."

"Laxus, I was wondering if you would talk to her about re-joining Fairy Tail once she wakes up, I'm not sure how much you know, but the guilds minds were taken and her family was forced to hurt her. We all want her back and to make it up to her."

I look over to the unconscious woman and nod my head. "Yeah I'll talk to her. I think she wants to come back too."

We talk for a little longer about basically nothing until gramps leaves to stop another brawl. It's late now and the stars are shining brightly out the window. I move over, with some difficulty, to Lucy's bed.

"Hey Lucy, the stars are pretty nice tonight. What the hell am I doing, you can't hear me. Whatever I'm taking you stargazing when you wake up so hurry up."

I lean down and leave a light kiss on her forehead before making my way back to my own bed and falling asleep.

 **No Ones P.O.V**

It's been almost a week since Laxus woke up. For the most part everything is the same except for one little thing. Lucy, although everyone goes about their days like normal the guild gives off a worried vibe as everyone waits for the kind celestial mage to wake up.

Laxus spends almost all day in the guilds infirmary waiting for Lucy and occasionally kicking out a rowdy Natsu.

He sits in a chair by her bed reading from novels Levy left for Lucy. All of them romance novels.

"She wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers in his hair as he deepened the kiss and pulled her up into his arms. She pulled away from him desperate for air but wanting him more. . . Why the hell would anyone choose kissing a dumb ass named Sebastian over air. Seriously do you actually like these books Blondie?"

 **Lucy P.O.V**

". . . Why the hell would anyone choose kissing a dumb ass named Sebastian over air. Seriously do you actually like these books Blondie?"

' _Why is he asking me about books now?'_

I force my eyelids to open and immediately know where I am, the guilds infirmary has become very familiar to me over the years especially since Natsu always hurts himself.

I look over and see Laxus, he has a book in his hand and doesn't seem to notice I'm awake. He grumbles something about cheesy romance novels causing me to smile.

' _Was he asking if I like that book? That's such a sweet one_.'

"That is a really sweet book, I love that one."

My voice comes out hoarse and barely above a whisper but he still hears me. Laxus' eyes shoot to my face and the sweetest smile takes over his features as he puts down the book and grabs my hand with his using the other to stroke my hair.

"How long have you been awake? I've been reading that cheesy book to you for three hours."

"I just woke up, and that book is beautiful I love that story."

"Who the hell would choose kissing a guy over air?"

I sit up quickly and give him a light peck on the lips before laying back down. He gives me a shocked look before smiling a bit and leaning down to kiss me back.

"I think I'd choose kissing you over air." I say with a playful smile, he matches it with a cocky smirk before replying.

"Well yeah it's me, the amazing Laxus Dreyar, anyone would choose kissing me over air."

I give him my best sarcastic look before changing the subject entirely.

"How long was I out for?"

"Almost two weeks," he flicks me lightly on the head before continuing "You're too reckless."

"Hey someone had to save, in your words, 'the amazing Laxus Dreyar.' It's not my fault you always need me to save your butt."

"Hey I would've been fine."

"You were dead, Laxus your soul was literally removed from your body, please explain to me your grand plan to regain your soul defeat a dark guild master and take out his lackeys. Go ahead I'll wait."

He stays quiet for a minute, clearly thinking of what to say before finally giving up.

"Okay fine you're my hero laugh it up while you can."

I smile triumphantly at him before sitting up, unwilling to lay down any longer than I have to.

My body is weak from so much time in bed, but thankfully it seems any injuries I had, have been healed by Wendy. I bring my hand to my back, hoping that maybe she could get rid of the hideous scar there, but still feel the edge of it. I sigh knowing it was unlikely that she could fix such a wound and mentally scold myself for getting my own hopes up.

"What's wrong Lucy?"

I stay quiet a moment not quite sure if I should tell him what's upset me but relent when he gives me a patient look.

"It's just, I guess I was hoping Wendy could do something about that scar, even just fade it a bit, but I know she can't. I just need to stop getting my hopes up."

"You know, I like the scar."

My eyes widen as I stare on at him in shock, _'Why would anyone like a scar?_ ' Apparently Laxus reads minds as he answers my question before I voice it.

"It's a part of you Lucy, I love everything about you, from your perfect chocolate brown eyes, to your cute feet, and everything, including your scars, in between. I love you Lucy, now please tell me that makes you feel better cause I don't like getting corny."

The very red blush that coats his cheeks is enough to send me into a fit of giggles even as tears brim my eyes from his sweet words.

"Yes I feel better, thank you."

His blush lessens and he looks at me seriously quickly changing the subject from his embarrassment.

"Lucy, I wanted to ask you what you plan to do now. You're safe now and I was thinking maybe you would want to re-join the guild."

My smile falters at the thought of re joining Fairy Tail, although I understand their actions weren't their own and want nothing more than to come home there's one problem.

"What about you? You're technically still in exile, I don't want to re-join unless you can, you've clearly shown that you've changed, and I think you deserve another chance."

"Well then Laxus, I'm ready to welcome you back into Fairy Tail."

Master Makarov walks through the doorway where he apparently was listening to our conversation. He jumps up onto my bed and takes my hand, giving me a kind smile.

"Well then, will both of you re-join Fairy Tail? We all miss you."

I look to Laxus who is barely containing a gigantic smile into a small smirk. He gives me a look that says 'it's up to you,' and waits for my decision.

"Yes master, I would love nothing more than to come home. I think Laxus feels the same he's just to stubborn to admit it."

Master smiles lightly at us before breaking into a full on grin. He jumps off the bed and walks over to the door still smiling and leans out into the hall.

"Mira! Bring the stamp!"

A chorus of cheers follow his announcement signaling just how happy the guild is for our return. I burst into laughter when I hear Natsu very loudly ask why everyone is cheering.

"Here you go master, I'm so happy you both are re-joining we've missed you both so much."

Mira's eyes travel down to where our hands are still intertwined, she briefly stares then smiles brighter than anything I've ever seen.

"Blonde haired, blue eyed babies," is the last thing we hear before she strides out of the room leaving us with Makarov, who nods his agreement, and the two of us blushing like mad.

 **Time Skip, The Next Day**

After getting our guild marks back the guild had wanted to start a huge party to welcome us home, luckily Wendy said they should leave me alone to recover more before I could participate in any party.

It's last in the evening when Wendy walks in letting me know that I can go home. I quickly get changed in some fresh clothes, courtesy of Virgo, and start packing up the few items I have with me. As I do this Laxus walks in.

"Hey, I was wondering where you're going to be staying now."

I pause my movements just now realizing I'll have to find another apartment. I sigh my frustration wracking my brain trying to think of a place to stay.

"Well I guess I could try staying with Erza or Levy until I find a place."

"You know you'll basically have to sleep on books at Levy's and Erza's place is filled with nothing but armour and swords."

I think back to the few times I'd visited the women in question and internally groan realizing neither is a very good option.

"Lucky for you I've been awake longer, I got an apartment on the edge of town, you can stay with me if you want."

My heart skips a beat as the thought of leaving with Laxus leaves my cheeks coated in a light dusting of pink. I can't help the smile that cracks across my face and look anywhere but the lightening dragon slayer I call my boyfriend.

"O-okay, that's okay with me. As long as I won't be any trouble."

As if just realizing we will be living together red shoots across Laxus' face. He brings a hand up and covers his cheeks trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Alright then, if you're done here we can head over and get you settled."

I nod and he picks up the small bag I have, swinging it over his shoulder then begins walking to the infirmary door.

I follow closely behind him, calming my blush as we make our way down to the main guild hall.

Shouts of greeting meet me as I step into the main guild hall. Everyone looks to be relieved to see me and I smile greeting them as I go. Natsu bounds up to me like a puppy, followed quickly by happy who flies straight into my chest much to the chagrin of Laxus who glares at the poor little exceed.

"Hey Luce, where are ya going? I thought you'd hang out at the guild with us today."

"Hi Natsu, I'm actually headed to Laxus' place to get settled and relax a bit."

The guilds normal noise disappears quickly leaving it in complete silence as everyone stares at me, shock clearly written on their faces. Natsu being ever the oblivious one continues smiling and talking.

"Why're you going to stay with Laxus? He's super scary, besides you can always come and stay with me and Happy."

"Well you're place is in all honesty Natsu, nasty, besides Laxus is my boyfriend it's kinda normal that I'd stay with him."

I hear Mira gasp and see her faint into Elfman's arms a goofy grin plastered on her face. Suddenly the guild erupts in conversation each person saying almost the exact same thing.

"Damn Mira wasn't messing with us," and "Crap I lost the bet!" Apparently Mira told everyone about us and saw an opportunity to bet on our relationship status. I watch numerous guild members take out large sums of money and smack them down on their tables annoyed that they lost. I briefly hear Cana yell "I knew it!" And see her celebrate as she collects her winnings.

"Holy crap Luce! I thought Mira was messing with me, hey why'd you start dating hi . . ."

A chunk of ice collides with Natsu's head quickly stopping his words.

"What the hell you ice prick!"

"Shut up pinky! I needed to stop you from being even more of an idiot."

"I was just curious why she'd start dating him, I always thought they were kinda opposites you know, and who you calling pinky droopy eyes!"

"Enough both of you!"

At Erzas command the two become best friends, both terrified of the warriors wrath.

"Much better. Now Lucy, I want you to know that if he ever hurts you, you just say the word and Laxus will find himself in immense pain resulting in death, and just so you know, Natsu doesn't mean to offend you, we're all happy for you, and if you believe he is a good man then I see no reason to object."

"Yeah Luce, sorry I hope I didn't upset you."

"We'll support any decision you make Lucy, you've clearly proven how capable you are, even ash brains sees it."

Tears spill down my cheeks as I rush over to my friends and give them each a big hug, grateful for their support and happy they believe in me.

Laxus reaches over and wipes the tears off my cheeks, then looks away quickly clearly embarrassed as Happy purrs, "They liiiiiiiiiiiike eachother."

"Come on Lucy we should head out before the raijinshu attack me."

"Okay, I'll see you guys soon okay?"

"Bye Lucy, get some rest."

"Spend as much time as you need away from flame brain."

"Yeah Lucy I bet stripper over here is making you sick."

I wave bye and we leave before the inevitable brawl starts. As soon as we leave the building green hair pops up directly in front of me.

"Are you feeling well Lucy-Sama, is there anything you need? Maybe some water, new clothes? Evergreen loves fashion."

Bixslow pulls Freed away from me so he isn't too close and Evergreen smacks him with her fan quickly.

"Laxus, are you headed home? We can help you carry your bag."

Evergreen speaks quickly as her and freed look up at him with reverence. I look to Bixslow with an eyebrow slightly arched, stating my confusion at how Freed just addressed me.

"You're Laxus' girl, which means in their eyes you're on the same level as him. Congrats cosplayer, your now one of our fearless leaders."

I inwardly groan at the nickname and watch Laxus bat Freed off his arm as he pries my bag back out of Evergreen's grip.

"We're fine, just go inside. I don't want you guys stopping Lucy from relaxing, she still needs to recover."

Pleased to have an order from their master Freed and Evergreen jump to attention and march over to the guild doors followed by a sauntering Bixslow.

"I gotta say I'm surprised."

Laxus looks down at me eyes questioning as I continue.

"I knew your team would follow whatever you said and be pretty accepting of us but I thought my team would have a problem with us."

"You've earned their trust and much more, if they didn't respect you're decision they'd be crazy."

"Yeah, but I'm really happy that they trust me, it really makes me feel good, it makes me feel like I'm not just weak little Lucy to them."

"You've never been weak, hell you've had Bix's respect ever since you whooped his ass back when," he pauses a moment upset by his past actions," when I staged the battle of Fairy Tail."

I loop my hand around his arm, walking beside him and squeeze a little in hopes of comforting him.

"That's all behind you now. You're a better person today because of your past, besides maybe we would never have gotten together if all the bad things in our lives didn't happen to us."

He smirks and leans down looking into my eyes. Hey puts a hand on my cheek and tilts my head back to look up at him.

"You're right, I'm not going to regret a second of my life now, because it all led to you."

He closes the distance between us giving me a slow but passionate kiss. I smile against his lips and kiss him back grateful for this moment. He pulls away and takes my hand then continues walking down the path to what is now _our_ apartment. I happily follow along looking up at the stars that cover the sky.

My lips stretch into a smile again, something I've been doing quite a bit since I woke up just yesterday. I squeeze Laxus' hand and as we walk through the night I can't help but think everything is as it should be.

"I love you Laxus."

"I love you too Lucy."

 **Please read the final author note for My Hero.**

 **To everyone who has stuck with me and my slow updating and my slowly improving writing style, thank you. I'm kinda sad that this, my first fanfiction is over but I still have my other one and many more to come I'm sure. I hope you've enjoyed this story and continue reading my works. If you have any ship requests just let me know through** **review** **or** **private messaging** **which I'll answer as quickly as possible. Thank you for your reviews and thank you for reading. Have an amazing day.**

 ** _~ShirakaneChan~_**


End file.
